Good Things Come in Small Packages
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: Edward and Emmett wake up one day to find Jasper's baby on their doorstep. They have to take care of her until he gets home from his trip. What will happen when Jasper gets home? Loosely based on the '87 film 'Three Men & a Baby'. Lots of Daddysper!
1. Small Packages

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 1: Small Packages

**A/N:** Hi there! This little plot bunny popped into my head the other day and in order to get it out of my head, I had to write this… We'll see how long this little dream lasts for me. Until then, please read and review! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this! Well….I do own the kid…but that's it. I also don't own 3 Men and a Baby. Whoever came up with that idea is a genius…. This is only loosely based on 3M&aB, but still… Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Note:** Please don't be intimidated by the length! I'm extremely dialogue obsessed! I promise most of it is dialogue! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Gosh darn it!" Edward muttered as he sat up in bed. _Someone_ had rung the doorbell, interrupting his sleep.

"Where'd you leave your key this time Emmett?" He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Emmett appeared behind him, in a similarly disheveled state.

"Wait, where did you come from?" Edward asked the bulky figure in the darkness.

"I got in about two hours ago." Emmett rubbed his eyes.

"Well then who the hell is ringing the doorbell at 5 am?"

"Dunno." Emmett yawned widely.

Edward sighed and made his way to the door, and unsuccessfully, tried to open the locks.

"I'll do it." Emmett shoved him out of the way, sending Edward sprawling onto the couch.

"I can't see anything." Edward complained and began to turn back to his room.

A dim light, like weak sunlight, streamed in from the hallway, where Emmett had opened the door, lighting the way for Edward.

"Uhm, Eddie, you gotta see this man!" Emmett called him back.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward turned around to glare at him. He had to shield his eyes from the light with his hand.

"You gotta see this." Emmett repeated.

"What is it, Emmett?" He questioned, annoyed.

He wasn't even slightly prepared for the sight that awaited him.

A tiny bundle slept quietly on the rug in front of their door.

"That's a baby." Emmett said quietly.

"I know that's a baby, Emmett." Edward snapped. "But what's it doing here?"

"It's sleeping."

"No really, Emmett?"

"Yep." Emmett nodded.

"Look, there's a note." Edward pulled the envelope from the baby's blankets, careful not to jostle the covers and wake the slumbering child.

"Well what does it say?" Emmett asked, staring down at the baby.

"For Jasper." Edward read the front of the envelope.

"Wow, never thought _he'd_ get himself into this." Emmett muttered.

Edward opened up the envelope and began to read quietly to himself. "_Dear Jasper, this is your daughter. I promised myself that I would never do this to you. I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. Please take good care of her, her name is Elaina. Good luck. –A._"

"What are we gonna do with it?" Emmett's eyes never left the small bundle.

"Give it back to its mother, that's what." Edward stated firmly.

"But who is she? And _where_ is she?"

"I don't know. Do you have her number?"

"I don't even know what the hel-_heck_, her name is, why would I have her number?" Emmett shook his head.

"So…you don't know who she is?"

"No! If I'd kept track of every single chick, Jasper has been with, I'd have to be his full time secretary!" Emmett cried.

"Alright, alright, calm down. So what are we gonna do?" Edward sat down on the couch and turned on the small lamp in the corner in between the 2 sofas.

"I dunno."

"Well that's helpful." Sarcasm dripped from Edward's smooth voice.

"Hey, look, it's waking up!" Emmett pointed to the baby. "Uh-oh, now it's crying."

"Oh, no, this _cannot_ be happening. Not now." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

Emmett picked up the baby gently, supporting her neck, just like his girlfriend, Rosalie, had taught him to.

"Uh, shh! You're gonna make your Uncle Eddie have a fit." Emmett told the baby, seriously.

"Well, what does she want?" Edward asked, his nose scrunched in distaste.

"I dunno, I don't speak baby." Emmett shrugged.

Edward wanted to slap Emmett….really hard.

"Maybe it's hungry." Emmett suggested quietly.

"And what are we supposed to do about that?"

"Feed it, I guess."

"Well, obviously, but _what_?"

"Uhm…soft stuff?"

Edward growled at Emmett.

"This has _got to be a joke_! This is _unreal_! Can you believe that he called me yesterday, telling me to expect a 'little package'? He said 'just put it aside' 'til he gets back on Thursday! Put it _aside_—this is unbelievable!" Edward exploded.

"Really? Jasper said that?" Emmett said nervously bouncing the baby around to keep her from crying.

"He also said not to tell anyone."

"So….he told you about this?" Emmett held up the baby.

"He told me to expect a package for him, but not _this_!" Edward gestured to the child.

"Boy, has he got nerve!" Emmett growled, scaring the little girl.

Edward made a face. "Just listen to all the noise she's making! What're we gonna do?"

"I know! Let's call mom!" Emmett grinned.

"Great idea!" Edward mirrored his expression.

Emmett puffed up like a rooster. Edward got up and took Elaina from him.

"Only problem is, _we're not supposed to tell anybody!_"

"Well…it's an emergency! Mom said to call her whenever there's an emergency!"

"No, let's keep mom out of this." Edward shook his head.

"Well do _you_ have any other ideas, oh great wise one?"

"Er, no, not exactly. But Jasper will be home in 4 days, we can handle this until then. And when he gets home, she'll be his problem." Edward took his jacket off of the hook by the door and handed the baby to Emmett.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emmett called after Edward as he went to his room to get his keys and wallet.

He returned with jeans on and his keys in his hand.

"To the store to buy baby food." Edward stepped out the door.

"But, what am I supposed to do with her?" Emmett panicked.

"Uhm, entertain her? I don't know." And with that he turned and left.

"B-but, I've never entertained a baby before! What if I squash her?!" Edward was long gone by the time Emmett finished his sentence.

---------------------------------------**Meanwhile, Edward is at the Grocery Store…--**-------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me in what aisle the baby food is located in?" Edward asked a tired looking clerk.

"Aisle 9." The clerk grunted out.

"Thank you." Edward grabbed a basket and headed straight for aisle 9. He was a man on a mission.

Upon reaching the aisle, he realized that he had absolutely no clue what kind of baby food to get.

He picked up a single jar of mashed peas and examined it. Then, he noticed a can of formula and examined it as well.

----------------------------------------------------**Back at the apartment**--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I can do this." Emmett desperately tried to convince himself. He was having very little luck doing so.

He readjusted Elaina in his arms; it was then that he felt that she was wet.

"Ew." He whispered quietly, not wanting to scare her. She stared up at him intently.

He shifted her, to hold her at arm's length.

Elaina squirmed and let out a baby sound.

"Eh…it's okay. It's okay." Emmett said out loud. Though, it was more to convince himself than it was to convince the baby. He speed walked to the nearest bathroom and grabbed a towel from the rack. Then he took it to the sofa, where he laid it down and put Elaina on it.

"There," He sighed. "That's better."

She screamed, scaring Emmett.

"Ah, alright, alright, I'll hold you, just…shh!" Emmett picked her up again with the towel. He wrinkled his nose at the scent the child was emitting.

"Oof, stanky." He shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------**At the Grocery Store**------------------------------------------------------

After taking a close look at over 10 different brands of baby food and formulas, Edward was entirely baffled and very close to tears.

Then he noticed a sales clerk at the end of the aisle.

"Uhm, excuse me….._miss_? Could you tell me what brand is the best kind of baby food or uh…formula?" He approached the clerk.

The clerk turned to look at him. It was a woman….late forties, maybe early fifties…very masculine looking.

"Whatever your pediatrician recommends." She grumbled.

"Right…the pediatrician." Edward nodded. "Which one sells the most?"

"This one." She led him to a can of formula.

"So this one is the best?"

"It's the cheapest." She replied.

"Then….it's the worst kind?" He tried.

"They're all good, sir." She said in a monotone.

"Okay, so I can take this one?" Edward held up a can of formula in his right hand.

"It's got iron in it."

"Oh. That's good…right?"

"It's very good." She seemed bored.

"So why don't they all have iron in them?"

"Some babies are allergic to it."

He quickly put down the can and grabbed another one.

"What about this one?"

"That kind doesn't have any milk in it."

"There's milk with no milk in it?" He asked dismayed.

"Some babies are allergic to milk." The clerk shrugged.

"So…what is okay for all babies?"

"Soy formula." She stared off into the distance behind him.

He turned and took a soy formula off of the shelf and put it into the basket.

"That's the advance kind." She said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked annoyed now.

"Well…how old is your baby?" The clerk asked.

"Eh…about this big." Edward held his hands about 2 feet apart.

----------------------------------------------------**Back at the apartment**--------------------------------------------------------

Elaina was screaming her head off…causing Emmett to hide behind the couch in fear.

"Okay, okay, I'll hold you again, but you have to promise to stop crying." Emmett wrapped the towel around the baby 3 times and picked her up.

"Uh…rock a bye baby, on the tree top…" Emmett tried to sing and rock her at the same time.

"C'mon please! Please stop crying!" He begged. "When the wind blows the cradle will rock…. Where the hell is Edward! What's he doing, milking the cows or something? When the bow breaks the cradle will fall…"

Elaina continued to scream louder.

---------------------------------------------------------**At the Grocery Store**------------------------------------------------------

Edward was suddenly surrounded by 2 other women. One had a practical air about her, she was sort of stumpy, the other, was long and lean, with her baby in a carrier on her cart.

"Does she have any teeth yet or not? That would help us figure out how old she is" the stumpier one said.

"Not necessarily, my grandson's 5 months old and he already has 2 teeth, but my daughter didn't have any teeth until she was over 7 months old, so y'know, how many teeth they have doesn't mean a thing." The store clerk disagreed.

"Didn't your friends tell you what kind of formula they normally give the baby?" Asked the taller woman.

"Er…no. They had to leave unexpectedly….they had to catch a plane." Edward made up the lie on the spot.

"Is she teething?" questioned the first woman.

"_Teething_?" Edward asked nervously. He had no idea what that meant.

"Does she drool? Does she cry all night? Does she put her hands in her mouth?"

"Uhm…I know she can't talk…." He trailed off.

"But didn't your friends tell you how old she was?" The woman with the baby narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told you. They had to leave unexpectedly!" Edward was getting annoyed with her.

"You could weigh her. That might help." Suggested the first woman.

"See, my five month old grandson weighs more than my neighbor's grandson, and he's nine months old. So, y'know…how much they weigh doesn't mean a thing." The clerk shook her head.

"So…what should I buy?" Edward asked trying to get away.

"Didn't they tell you the pediatrician's name?" The tall woman picked up her baby from the carrier.

"No…they didn't." Edward choked out nervously.

"You sure have some weird friends."

"You have no idea." He sighed.

"How much hair does the baby have?" snapped the shorter lady.

"My grandson, y'know, he has so much hair…but there's kids at a year and a half that are totally bald. So y'know…how much hair they have…doesn't mean a thing." The clerk inputted.

"Gee, your grandson, he's really something. Is he good at physics, too?" The short lady glared at the clerk.

Edward took the opportunity to slip out of the group. He grabbed all kinds of formulas and baby foods and shoved them into his basket.

"Thanks for all the advice, ladies. But I think I'll take one of everything, just to be on the safe side." Edward stepped around them and began to walk towards the checkout line.

"Don't forget—if the baby is less than 3 months old you should sterilize the bottles!" the clerk called after him.

"What bottles?" Edward turned around surprised.

"You know what? This must be a kidnapping." The tall woman scrutinized Edward with her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------**Back at the apartment**--------------------------------------------------------

Emmett had been trying a different approach for about 5 minutes.

"I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee. Won't my momma be so proud of me?" Emmett sang and rocked Elaina harder. This only made her cry harder. "I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee; won't my momma be so proud of me? If he isn't here in three seconds I'm throwing her down the garbage shoot."

"Oh gawd." He sat down for a second to rest, but Elaina only screamed. He popped back up and continued to walk around the apartment, rocking her.

The doorbell rang and he nearly ran to the door.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Emmett questioned as he opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was squat, little Mrs. Santorini, the apartment manager.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Santorini!" Emmett forced a grin on his face.

"This package came for you… Oh, what a cute baby!" She exclaimed.

Emmett said nothing; he just stared at the package in her hand.

"Is it yours?" she asked him.

"What? Uh, no, she's not mine."

"Oh, so it's Edward's?"

"No, _NO_, it's Jasper's….I mean…it's not Jasper's…someone uh…asked us to babysit." Emmett nodded quickly.

"And what's her name?" Mrs. Santorini smiled at the baby.

"Elaina."

"Oh, what a pwetty wittle name for a pwetty wittle baby." She cooed. Elaina stopped crying for a second to stare at the lady with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, well…she has to go to bed now." Emmett said. Elaina ensued her crying again.

"And where's Elaina's mommy?"

"She's…uh….she's not here. She'll be home soon." Emmett tried to close the door, but the stout woman countered it.

"This came for you." She held out a package. "Can I hold her for a second?"

"Well…uh…she doesn't exactly like to be held by…" Emmett was cut off as she took the baby from his arms and replaced her with the package. Immediately, she stopped crying.

He stared down at the medium sized brown box in his hands.

"She loves to be held by strangers!" exclaimed the manager. "Oh, I think she's wet…no…it's a number 2. Want me to help you change her?"

"Uh…no. Don't worry, I'm used to it." Emmett grimaced.

She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Well…goodbye Mrs. Santorini!" Emmett mustered up a smile and took the baby from her.

"Bye Elaina! I'll come visit you!" She bid them a farewell.

As soon as Emmett closed the door, Elaina continued her screaming.

"Man, she's creepy. And the idiot still isn't back yet." He tossed the package on the couch.

"So you like to be held by strangers, do you?" Emmett stared down at the little girl.

He heard the door close and Edward walked in with bags up to his elbows.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for hours! And this damn kid's been screaming her head off the entire time. I've got a lot better things to do with my time than watch this kid! You're a pain in the butt, you know that!" Emmett growled at Edward.

"Hey, how dare you talk to me that way?" Edward snapped at him.

"Well, what the hell took you so long? What'd you do, stop for breakfast or something? I didn't even have time for a cup of coffee!"

"Oh, stop it! I didn't have time for coffee either! It took forever at the grocery store." Edward put the bags down in the kitchen. Emmett followed him.

"Well---here, take her. I've had enough." Emmett shoved her into Edward's arms.

"What do you mean _take her_? I can't hold her and make a bottle at the same time! And why should I hold her?"

"Because she's your problem." Emmett grumbled.

"_You_ found her." Edward tossed back.

"But she's _your_ niece."

"She's as much as my niece as she is yours!"

Elaina then began to scream again.

"Aw man, there she goes again." Emmett groaned. "We have to feed her something."

"Yeah, well I have to see if she has any teeth." Edward said washing his hands.

"Why?" Emmett asked curiously.

"To figure out how old she is."

"Oh."

Edward ran his finger gently over the baby's gums, but he couldn't feel anything.

"I can't feel anything. I'll give her the stuff for three to six month olds. She can't be a new born if she can properly support her neck."

"Wow, I didn't even go to med school and I knew that." Emmett stared at him, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"We have to make sure she's not allergic to it though. Or allergic to iron or milk or soy. You can't imagine how many things babies can be allergic to." Edward said ignoring him and opening a can of formula.

"She's really wet…did you bring any diapers?"

"Diapers?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ROSE!" Emmett growled. "_I'll_ go this time! And I'll get here sooner than you did!" Emmett stomped away, leaving Edward standing there with a baby in his arms and a bottle in his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------**At the Grocery Store**------------------------------------------------------

Emmett stormed into the store, his mood matching his pace. He quickly approached a mountain of diapers, staring at them for a second.

It was then that he noticed a store clerk, piling boxes of diapers onto the already teetering heap. It just happened to be the same clerk that had…_helped_ Edward.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me which diapers are the most absorbent?" He asked her.

"I would suggest the ones that are _ultra-absorbent_." She replied in her usual bored manner.

"Yeah…but which is better 12-24 pounds or 20-35 pounds?"

"Depends on how much your baby weighs…." She trailed off suspiciously.

"Oh…right…how much she weighs…"

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a friend…or a brother who came in here a bit earlier, would you?" She eyed him.

"Pfft, he's no brother of mine." Emmett grumbled and grabbed the box of diapers closest to him and stalked off.

----------------------------------------------------**Back at the apartment**--------------------------------------------------------

Elaina had gladly accepted the bottle that Edward had shoved in her mouth to quiet her.

She had been gladly devouring her bottle, when Edward felt his shirt all wet.

"OH SHOOT! The kid just peed on me!" He hissed.

There was a loud banging on the door and Edward figured that meant Emmett was home.

"I just grabbed the first box I saw." He grumbled stepping into the living room.

"So long as it covers her. She just peed on me."

"That's nothing compared to the hell I endured."

"Right, well we should get some towels…."

"_Why_?" Emmett asked.

"Well…we have to change her don't we?" Edward stared at him.

"Yeah…but I'm not doing it!"

"Oh, you're helping me! There's no way I'm doing this all by myself."

"No, oh no, you're on your own, buddy!" Emmett backed away slowly.

"Don't even think about trying to weasel your way out of it!"

"FINE! But I'm not touching anything."

"Good luck with that." Edward sighed and went to get some towels.

**A/N:** Wow….that went well…. _Not really –shakes head-_Well, please review and let me know if you think this should be continued! If I continue this, I'm promising some serious cannon pairing fluff! That type of stuff is my favorite!

Now CLICK THE PRETTY LITTLE BAR that says something about a REVIEW!


	2. Well, they were going to find out

Responsibility

Chapter 2: Well, they were going to find out eventually…

**A/N:** Well, people liked this, so here's the next chapter! I'm actually really glad people liked this…. Anyway, this continues the story, with Emmett and Edward trying to diaper the child. Uhm, Bella and Rosalie are introduced in this chapter…. This chapter is dedicated to _deltagirl74_, _imstrongerthanithought_, _renesmeeblack333_ and Jalice Whitlock Hale my first four reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…no seriously…it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Note:** In case you didn't notice this is all human…

They had placed towels over the light beige of the clean couch. Elaina was squirming around on the towels and making happy baby noises.

"We've gone through half of these baby wipes and it's still everywhere!" Emmett complained.

"Well, hold her. Hold down!" Edward instructed.

"I can't hold her! Not like that! It's everywhere!"

"Just give me a baby wipe."

Emmett let go of her, causing the baby's feet to go into the poop.

"Emmett!" Edward growled. "Don't just let go."

"Well do you want the wipe or do you want me to hold her?"

Edward snatched the wipe out of his hand and proceeded to wipe everything off of the baby's bottom.

"Move the towels." Edward told Emmett.

"But the couch! You'll get the rest of it on the couch!"

"Yeah, but it keeps getting all over her. Man, this is sticky! We'll need something to clean it off of the couch."

"Uhm….how about laundry soap?"

"Oh yeah. That's gonna work." Edward said sarcastically.

"Okay, let's just put the diaper on and forget the couch."

"Right." Emmett handed him a diaper and held up the baby under the arms.

Edward spent a few seconds trying to figure out how to put it on.

"Do these weird tape things go on the front or the back?" Edward questioned.

"How the heck should I know?" Emmett sighed exasperated.

Edward tried to put the diaper on the child, but she only squirmed and kicked it off.

"Hey, I was thinking….she's a girl…should we be doing this?" Emmett asked.

"Not now, Emmett!" Edward finally managed to put the diaper on her.

The diaper went up to her nose.

"What kind of diapers did you get? They go up to her nose!" He complained.

"I don't think they're too big. They're ultra-absorbent. The more absorbent the better."

Edward managed to tape the diaper closed….somewhat.

"Okay….now we gotta figure out how to clean the rest of this up.

--------------------------------------------**Later…in the Evening**…----------------------------------------------------

"Hello, yes, I need to reach Jasper Whitlock," Edward said into the phone. "He's one of your photographers or uhm, reporters…I don't know he does both."

While Edward tried to reach Jasper, Emmett was sitting on the couch, watching TV with the baby next to him lying on the couch.

"No, I don't know exactly where he is, Mexico I think. The guy who proposed to you?.... Oh he did, did he? Well, congratulations. Please, listen to me, you have to contact him and tell him he has to call home ASAP. Okay? It's a family emergency. No, don't worry he's not married to someone else. It's a different kind of family emergency." Edward explained impatiently.

He walked over to the living room with the phone and stared at Emmett on the couch with the kid.

"Of course he still loves you; he's just been busy lately." Edward was not in the mood to deal with this.

Emmett stared at him oddly.

"So anyway, please get in touch with him. It's super important. I can count on you right? Good. Thanks. Right, see you at the wedding." He grimaced.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"His cell phone is out of the service area so I had to call the company. They're gonna try to contact him." Edward slammed the phone into the cradle and sat down on the other side of the baby.

She looked up at him intently. It was only then that he noticed something.

"Hey Emm, I just noticed, but she really does look like Jasper. Green eyes….blond-ish hair." Edward stated, still looking down at her.

"In that case he better not put up a fight saying that that's not his kid. If he does, I'm beating him up." Emmett grumbled.

"Your daddy's a dead man." Edward said to the baby.

She giggled and baby babbled.

"I think she enjoys the idea." Emmett nodded happily.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Edward got up and went to the door.

"Hey Edward!" Bella and Rosalie greeted him.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Uh, Bella, Rose this is a bad time…." He tried to convince them to leave.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, trying to push past him.

Meanwhile, Emmett desperately tried to figure out what to do with the kid.

"Uhm…the house…it's really not that clean…." Edward tried.

"Oh…it's fine!" Rosalie pushed past him, just as Emmett was returning from putting the baby on Jasper's bed.

"Edward it's spotless…as usual!" Bella turned to stare at Edward.

"Eh….well…" He trailed off.

"I've got it covered." Emmett mouthed to him.

"So we just decided to stop by…." Rosalie sat down next to Emmett.

"Great…" Emmett laughed nervously.

"Hey, Jasper isn't home by any chance is he?" Bella asked.

"No, why?" Edward asked.

"It's just that we met this really great girl. She's perfect for him!" Rosalie inputted.

"Oh…well…uh….he'll be back in uh…3 days…." Emmett coughed out.

"We really should set him up." Bella nodded.

"Mm—true, he needs to settle down soon." Rosalie agreed, stealing some of Emmett's popcorn from the bowl.

"You have no idea how soon." Edward muttered.

"What was that?" Bella asked looking up from a magazine she had had in her purse.

"Nothing." Emmett glared daggers at Edward.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from somewhere in the house.

"Was that a baby?" Rosalie asked.

"Eh…what….no….it's uh, the neighbors…." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But you don't have neighbors." Bella pointed out. "You have the whole floor.

"Eh…I'm gonna go make some more popcorn. This one's gone cold." Emmett hurriedly exited the room. As soon as he was out of their line of vision, he bolted to Jasper's room.

"Shhh!" He tried to quiet the crying baby.

He grabbed a bottle from the side table and popped it into her mouth.

She instantly quieted down.

"Whoo, good child." Emmett ran to the kitchen and shoved a bag of popcorn into the microwave hurriedly.

About 10 minutes later, she began to cry again.

"That sounds awfully close." Bella commented.

"You're right, too close." Rosalie stood up and looked around. "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean, _what are we hiding_?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Where is it?" Bella stood up with Rosalie.

"Where's what?" Edward stared at her innocently.

Bella and Rosalie turned to look around the apartment. Emmett and Edward ran after them.

Just as Rosalie was about to open the door to Jasper's room, Edward slipped in front of it.

"Eh, you don't want to go in there."

"And why not?" The blonde tapped her foot impatiently.

"It smells really bad." Emmett nodded.

"Just a quick peek then." Bella shoved past Edward.

"I KNEW IT!" Rosalie ran for the baby. "Oh, there, there, sweetie, don't cry." She picked up Elaina and patted her back.

"Why were you hiding this?" Bella questioned.

"It better not be yours, Emmett Cullen." Rose growled at him.

"No, it's Jasper's." Emmett sighed.

Edward glared at him.

"What? They were going to find out eventually!" Emmett defended himself.

"I didn't know Jasper had a baby." Both girls chorused.

"Neither did we."

"And by the looks of it, he doesn't either." Edward looked at the child grimly.

"So he doesn't know." Bella smiled at the baby.

"No, not at all…at least we don't think so."

"He is so dead when he gets home." Emmett punched a fist into his hand menacingly.

"Oh, I second that." Rosalie grumbled.

Bella took Elaina from Rose and played with her.

"What's her name?" Bella asked.

"Elaina." Edward grumbled.

"She looks like Jasper….blonde, light green eyes….but her features are very delicate."

"She does." Rose agreed.

"Hey, why's her diaper all the way up to her arms?" Bella looked at them curiously.

"Eh…well….the more absorbent the better…" Emmett said.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Rosalie slapped them both upside the head.

"Ouch."

"Oww." They rubbed the back of their heads.

"DO you _want_ to give her a diaper rash? You'll be in a bigger mess than you are now!"

"No." They replied quietly.

"Obviously this needs a woman's touch." Bella turned to look at Rosalie. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's time to go shopping." Rosalie agreed.

"Oh no." Edward groaned.

"I second that motion." Emmett sighed.

**A/N:** YAY! Time for shopping! I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter! Any suggestions on what they should get besides the usual baby stuff? Anything you guys want to see in future chapters? Please review! If you do, you get a cookie!


	3. A Family

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 3: A Family

**A/N:** Well, it looks like you guys got lucky! Well….it was either that or I have _way_ too much time on my hands… -laughs- No, really, I'm starting to actually like writing this. Before I was just writing it because I couldn't get it out of my head. Okay, a BIG thanks to all of my reviewers who just MADE MY DAY this morning! This is for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….ever. Man….I wonder if Stephenie would sell me the rights to Jasper…probably not. –sighs- Oh well.

The night was _hell_ for Emmett and Edward. There were feedings every three hours and changings in the dark (Emmett didn't think to turn the light on.) and she spit up on Edward's favorite robe. Yep…it was a good night.

"Stupid Jasper." Emmett growled and got out of bed to go feed Elaina. It was six a.m., and he was half asleep.

The child continued to cry until Emmett stuffed the bottle into her open mouth.

"When Jasper gets home, I'm shoving him out the window." Edward muttered as he stepped into the kitchen, dark bags under his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Emmett whispered quietly, as the sleeping infant rested in his arms, nearly lost in all of the bulk of Emmett.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's knocking at this hour?" Edward complained, getting up from his chair.

As soon as he opened the door, he was smashed behind it, by Rosalie and Bella who barged in with bags.

"Up and at 'em boys!" Rosalie called.

"We're up." Edward peeled himself from the wall behind the door that he had been slammed against.

"Oh, there you are! What were you doing hiding behind there?" Bella kissed him on the cheek.

"I dunno. These two maniacs threw open the door and smashed me against the wall." Edward muttered.

"Rose, Edward just called you a maniac!" Bella called after the blonde female.

"He what?" Rosalie arched a perfect eyebrow at Edward.

"Nothing." Edward sighed and stared at her with the baby.

"Long night?" Bella wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea."

"Well I slept like a baby." She shrugged.

"Must be nice." Emmett grabbed a mug from the cupboard and tiredly poured out the coffee.

"Emm, you're entirely missing the cup." Bella pointed out as coffee splattered onto the counter.

"Hmm…what?" Emmett looked up. "Oh crap, now I gotta clean that up too."

Rosalie passed him some paper towels and he hurriedly cleaned up the spilled coffee.

"Well, we're here to make you breakfast, and then _you_ take us shopping." Rosalie and Bella bustled around the kitchen, frying bacon and sausage and flipping pancakes.

"Does your mother know?" Bella asked as she served Edward a plate.

"Psht, if mother knew, she'd be over here by now." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No, she doesn't." Emmett tried to read the comics and drink coffee at the same time….it wasn't going too well.

A cry was heard from somewhere in the house and Rosalie all but ran from the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a perfectly happy baby.

"Yes, a short break." Emmett sighed.

"Here, she wants her Uncle Emmett." Rosalie plopped the baby in Emmett's arms and went to take the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Aww man." Emmett cried.

Elaina smiled up at him.

"Well, you're happy today aren't you?"

She responded by making happy baby sounds and forming saliva bubbles with her mouth. She found it hilarious when they popped.

Edward had fallen asleep on his pancakes, his face right in the syrup.

"Hehehe, look at your uncle Edward, he fell asleep in his food!" Emmett pointed out to the little girl.

She reached out and patted Edward's head.

"EDWARD, NO SLEEPING ON YOUR FOOD!" Bella slapped him on the head.

"AH! WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG! IT'S EMMETT'S TURN!" Edward's head snapped up.

Bella handed him a wet towel to wipe the syrup off of his face.

"I'm putting an external lock on Jasper's room." Edward grumbled as he wiped the syrup off of his face.

"Hurry up! The malls open in an hour!" Rosalie was quickly eating a rolled up pancake.

"Ungh." Emmett got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He handed his niece to Rose.

"As am I." Edward hurried off to his own bathroom while the girls cleaned up, with the baby laying on the couch playing with Bella's keys.

----------------------------------------------**Later the Mall……**------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, she absolutely has to have one of these!" Rosalie threw yet _another_ pink onesie into the cart.

"But didn't you already get her like 5 of those?" Emmett asked his hands full of bags from other stores.

"This one has a cute little bear on it, look!" She nearly shoved it up his nose.

"Eh, yeah, I see it." He pulled away.

It was then that he noticed the baby bouncers.

"Oh don't bother with one of those. You can just rock her yourselves.

"Psht, I'm done with the rocking. Emmett got a clerk to take both a baby bouncer and a swing out to the car.

"Hey, I was thinking, we should paint her room!" Bella appeared with Edward. Edward, in the same pack-mule state as Emmett.

"That's brilliant!" Rosalie agreed.

"Wait, what room?" Edward questioned.

"Oh…well…I guess we could do Jasper's room."

"Hehehe, I can just see the look on his face." Emmett laughed.

"What color?" Edward was thinking the same as Emmett.

"Uhm….what about pink and purple….candy-striped?" Bella suggested.

"Perfect!" Edward and Emmett couldn't wait for their revenge on Jasper.

"Hey look at these cute little stuffed animals." Bella took Elaina over to the toy section of the baby store.

She picked up a stuffed puppy and showed it to the baby. Elaina swatted it away.

"Okay, I guess you don't like these."

Bella then noticed the squeaky toys.

"Ooh, look Elaina a squeaky giraffe." She offered it to the child.

Elaina seemed to like it, so Bella tossed it into the basket.

By the time they all got back to the apartment, Emmett and Edward had to make several trips down to the car to get everything up to the apartment.

"Are you guys going to start painting today?" Bella asked as she tried to strap Elaina down in her new high chair.

"Heck yeah! The faster we get it done, the longer we can revel in the idea of seeing Jasper's face when he sees his room!" Emmett was already lugging paint cans into Jasper's room.

"Wait, we have to move a lot of his stuff out!" Edward followed him.

------------------------------------------------------**Six Hours Later…**--------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, if we connect part A to part B we should have the headboard connected to the right railing." Edward tried to decipher the instructions for building the crib.

The small alcove that had once been Jasper's office had been striped apart and made into Elaina's nursery. It was painted a pale pink, with an arm chair in the corner and a changing table opposite of where the bed was to be. A small chandelier had been hung up for light. **(A/N: Link to pic of Elaina's nursery on my profile)**

"Got it." Emmett drilled the screw into the slot.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Bella and Rosalie entered, Elaina in Rose's arms.

"Almost, we just have to figure out how to put this darn crib together!" Emmett complained

"Stupid instructions." Edward cursed.

"Forget the instructions, we don't need them." Emmett tossed them aside.

"Are you sure you won't need these?" Rosalie asked, picking them up.

"Screw the instructions." Emmett waved his hand.

Rosalie glared at him, but stepped out with Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------**2 Hours Later…**-------------------------------------------------------------

"We give up!" Emmett and Edward stomped into the living room.

"It's a demon crib." Edward agreed with Emmett.

"So you _didn't_ put it together?" Bella stared at them.

"Are you kidding?"

"I bet Bella and I could put it together." Rosalie got up from the couch and she and Bella went to inspect the work.

"Ten bucks they can't finish?" Emmett turned to Edward.

"Deal." They sat down on either sides of a slumbering Elaina.

-----------------------------------------------------**Half an Hour Later…**----------------------------------------------------------

"We're done!" Bella called from Jasper's room.

"Say what?" Emmett grabbed the baby and ran for the room.

"OH MY GOD THEY WEREN'T KIDDING!" Edward cried.

"Noooo!" Emmett howled. "How?"

"We used the instructions." Rosalie shrugged.

"Damn instructions." Edward muttered.

"Now all we've got to do is put the bedding on and we're all set."

"Pay up Emmett." Edward held his hand out.

Emmett grimaced and handed Bella the baby. He dug out his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. As Edward tried to take it from him, Emmett refused to let go.

"Emmett, a deal is a deal." Edward wrenched the bill from his hand.

"Fine." Emmett sniffled. "I loved that dollar like it was my mother."

Bella snorted as she returned from the laundry room with the newly washed sheets and bedding for Elaina's crib.

"Great!" She and Rosalie began to put the bedding on the crib.

When they finished, Edward gently laid Elaina into her new bed.

She slept like an angel for the next 2 hours. It was enough for them to put all of the new purchases away.

When she awoke, she played with her hands, and tried to reach the mobile of angel's wings above her bed.

"Hey kid!" Emmett leaned over the side of the crib.

She grinned up at him.

"Is she awake?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep!" Emmett lifted her out of the crib.

"Great, I want to _see_ her in this bouncer you picked out.

"You will!" Emmett plopped her into the pink bouncer. **(A/N:** **Link on profile, with Elaina in the bouncer!)**

She was perfectly content in it.

"See! I told you pink elephants make people happy!" Emmett gestured at the child.

"Right." Edward nodded.

It was then that they all actually felt like a real family for the first time.

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter done! Please Review!


	4. The Phone Call

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 4: The Phone Call

**A/N:** Hello to all of my peeps! THIS IS UP _WAY _SOONER THAN I EXPECTED! Oh…what to say, what to say….okay, originally, Jasper was supposed to come back in this chapter…but because I find it hilarious to see Emmett and Edward suffer…and because I need a little more time to plot out his return… (Come on, he's my fave! I gotta give him a nice big entrance! Seriously…) I'M SORRY! I know, I'm so evil for making you wait. But I PROMISE that he will FOR SURE be in the next chapter! It will be good. I promise. Plus, I've got some time on my hands to dedicate to this right now before school starts in September. So, happy reading to all of you and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I know…I know…it's disappointing. -_-

Things were running quite smoothly for the next two days. Emmett and Edward had the diaper changings and feedings down to a science.

While Emmett changed her diaper, Edward would make the bottle, and as soon as she was changed, in went the bottle and nap time it was. It was like clockwork. They just had to stay on a schedule.

"Emmett, just watch her for 3 hours. I've got class. She's like clockwork. At this rate I'll be back before the next feeding." Edward was trying to convince Emmett to watch Elaina while he went to class.

"But what if she wakes up?" Emmett asked.

"She probably will. Just put her on the floor with some toys or in the bouncer or the swing or whatever." Edward was stepping out the door.

"But Edward!" Emmett whined.

"You'll be fine. Besides, Jasper should be home tonight, and then we'll be free!" Edward cheerfully closed the door behind him.

"Hmm…I guess that's something to look forward to." Emmett wandered to his room and was about to start another piece **(A/N: Emmett's a cartoonist)**, when he heard a cry.

"That's not possible," He thought to himself. "She isn't supposed to wake up for another half hour."

Elaina continued to cry, so Emmett had to go see what was wrong.

"Hello kid!" He leaned over the crib.

She stopped crying to stare up at him.

"What's wrong?" He picked her up. "Hmm, cat got your tongue?"

She made a baby sound and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, so you just cried because you wanted out. Well…we'll have to see about that."

Emmett spread a blanket on the carpet and threw a bunch of toys on it. She squirmed around trying to get down.

"Okay, here ya go." He laid her on her tummy in between all the toys.

Elaina picked up a squeaky giraffe and squeezed it. She laughed at the sound.

Emmett rolled his eyes and went to get his sketchbook and pens. When he returned, he sat down at Jasper's desk, which had been crammed into the room along with the bookcase and everything else that had been in the small office.

And just as he was going to begin working, the phone rang.

"OH WHAT NOW?" Emmett cried, annoyed.

Elaina looked up at him curiously. But then went back to her squeaky toy, as she was uninterested.

"Hello?" He grumbled. "JASPER!"

Elaina blinked at Emmett.

"Well yeah, aren't you supposed to be coming home tonight?"

The baby was now glaring up at Emmett, obviously annoyed that he was interrupting her play time with his loud voice.

"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU'RE FLIGHT'S BEEN DELAYED?" Emmett was outraged. "YOU WON'T BE HOME UNTIL SUNDAY?!"

A giraffe squeaky toy suddenly came in contact with Emmett's stomach.

"Ouch. No, no, nothing. So…you're not gonna get here 'til Sunday…..evening. WHO PLANS THESE STUPID FLIGHTS? THEY NEED TO BE FIRED! No, no, everything is, er…._fine_ here. We're all good. Oh…uhm…it's just that we've…er…_missed_ you. WHAT CAN'T A BROTHER SHOW SOME LOVE FOR HIS BROTHER?! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY YOU KNOW!" Emmett tossed the toy back onto the blanket.

"Fine, we'll see you on Sunday I guess. Any time range set yet? Around 8-ish, alright, I'll let Edward know. Yeah, see you later, bye." Emmett punched the red button on the phone, ending the call.

Elaina stared up at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Your daddy is gonna get home, see you, and then he's gonna be thrown off of the roof." Emmett said to her seriously.

She blinked and went back to her plushie dog.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy the prospect." Emmett turned back to his work.

He was able to work for about an hour, before the kid decided she was hungry.

"Alright, let's go get some grub." Emmett picked her up from the blanket and took her to the kitchen and plopped her down in the high chair.

He hurriedly fixed a bottle, before she could start crying again.

"Here you go." He pushed the bottle into her waiting mouth.

She immediately began to devour it.

----------------------------------------------------------**2 hours Later…**------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Edward called as he stepped into the apartment.

"Shhh!" Emmett quieted him.

"Oh, is she asleep? Sorry."

"Your brother called." Emmett growled out.

"Oh, is he on his way?"

"Nope. His flight's been delayed; he won't be home until Sunday."

"SUNDAY?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Edward crowed.

Emmett clamped his hand over Edward's mouth.

"Shut. Up. It took me long enough to get her down."

Edward pulled Emmett's hand off of his mouth.

"That's it, he's meeting his daughter, and then I'm throwing him off of the roof." Edward clenched his fists.

"Oh, I'm with you on that one, my brotha." Emmett agreed.

"So how did it go?"

"Eh, not too bad. She woke up right after you left, and then I put her on the floor with some toys, the fertile idiot called, I fed her, then we played peek-a-boo for like 20 minutes, you would not believe what a small attention span she has, uh, we played tickle monster and then I changed her and off to nap time it was." Emmett nodded.

"_Tickle monster_?"

"YES! Do you have an issue with it? You're just jealous 'cause _you've_ never played it."

"Right…no…not really."

"Whatever, talk to the hand." Emmett held out his hand.

Edward sighed and went to start a paper that he had to write.

It was actually pretty calm around the house. Something neither Emmett nor Edward noticed as they each fell asleep, one at his laptop and the other on the couch with the TV on. The poor guys hadn't had a full night's sleep in 4 nights. Two more wasn't going to kill them…but it would hurt them.

The only thing they had to look forward to was Jasper's arrival on Sunday evening. Yep….they needed lives.

**A/N:** Ah, a nice little bit of Emmett/Elaina bonding. Wow, that's pretty short compared to what I normally write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh, I'm going to start a poll about what you think Jasper's reaction to his daughter should be! Please go and vote, it would REALLY HELP me write the next chapter! There will be a few options, so I'll let you guys pick, instead of just going with whatever happens to come out of my fingers when I type the chapter! Okay, so please review and THANKS!

P.S. Just wondering….if Jasper were to not like the idea of having a kid….should Emmett get all protective? It might be a good idea, just thought I'd ask your opinion…


	5. Return

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 5: Return

**A/N:** Ah, FINALLY the BIG chapter. The most anticipated chapter of the story…so far. Aww, I feel mean, that I've made you all wait so long for this. But fret no longer, here it is, without further delay, I give you…..JASPER'S RETURN!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Man, I hate these disclaimer note-thingies. They get on my nerves.

**Note:** Yeah, I know I built up the intro a bit too much, but that's just my style, I like to make you wait…hmm, I'm doing that right now…. Anyway, this chapter will be alternating between 3rd person and Jasper's point of view and maybe Edward and Emmett too….

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was Saturday morning, and Edward and Emmett were sleeping like the dead on the couch. **(A/N: HA! Like the dead! Ironic really….but then again, they're human in this story….)** It was eerily quiet throughout the apartment….if you ignored the sound of Emmett's snoring and Edward's loud-ish breathing.

Elaina too entertained with trying to reach the little animals on the mobile above her bed to cry out and wake her uncles. **(A/N:** **pic on profile…)** She played quietly, while her dear uncles slept. It wasn't until she felt that she was hungry that she began to cry.

Edward and Emmett shot upwards from the couch.

"It's your turn." They said to each other.

"Nope, I got up at six, remember?" Emmett ran a hand through his dark brown curls.

"Grr. Fine." Edward went to the kitchen to warm up a bottle.

"Hmm, hey Edward, what do you suppose are the chances that Jasper would get home early?" Emmett asked his brother.

"Not likely." Edward walked past him, testing the milk on his wrist.

"Man. What are the chances that he has, like I dunno, a heart attack or something from like shock?"

"That's more likely." Edward came in with his niece in his arms.

"What about a concussion after I hit him in the head with a crow bar?"

"Highly possible."

"Hehe, you hear that kid, your dad is gonna have a heart attack! AND get hit with a crow bar!" Emmett chuckled to himself.

"If that should happen, I'm leaving him there to die." Edward mumbled.

"Oh Eddie, would you do that to your favorite brother?"

"After this," Edward held up Elaina. "_YOU_ are officially my favorite brother."

"Good to know."

The day was a generally slow one. Elaina chose to be cooperative and play quietly in her bouncer and swing in the swing so that her uncles could get some work done; a cartoon for the paper, in Emmett's case, and a paper on the human digestive system in Edward's case.

"Eww, I didn't need to know that my small intestine is eight point five meters long." Emmett complained, while looking over Edward's shoulder.

"Oh shut up. We all have it." Edward replied not looking up from his paper.

"No….I'm sure hers is smaller." Emmett gestured to the sleeping baby with his thumb.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

Emmett's stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

"Dinner time!" Emmett announced.

"Right…take out maybe? I don't feel like cooking tonight." Edward made some marks on the paper with a red pen.

"Chinese sound good?"

"Sure. Just get those weird noodle things though…with all the vegetables in it."

"Oh, and some of those roll things." Emmett agreed as he picked up his cell phone and hit a number.

"Yeah, hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery. Yes, Emmett Cullen, I'm in the system. Yeah, I'd like and order of orange chicken, some mandarin chicken because Eddie has issues with orange things…uhm, an order of steamed rice….no….what's an eddie? I didn't order that. Yeah, okay, and some…" Emmett placed the order while Edward glared at him.

"He needs some phone skills." Edward muttered to himself.

"Eh, some of those weird roll things…yeah, egg rolls. Uh an order of kong-tons or whatever they're called. WON-TONS! Yeah, those. Yeah and some food mane. Yeah, chow mein, whatever, you know what I mean. And some dung pow chicken. Yeah, yeah, kung pow, same thing. Look lady, I just want to order some food! Is there a problem with that? Yeah, okay, sang-que too. Arregatto. Sayonara. " Emmett shoved the phone into the holster.

"I swear, I could barely understand her." He shook his head.

"You know you could have just gone to the place…" Edward suggested.

"Too late. It'll be here in about half an hour."

"You know that was Japanese right?"

"Well I've officially changed it to Chinese."

"Who gave _you_ that power?" Edward questioned teasingly.

"Yo mamma." Emmett fell into the couch.

"You know what, go away." Edward grumbled.

Emmett shrugged and turned on the TV. Edward set Elaina down on the floor with her toys. The apartment basically looked like a baby store had thrown up on it.

"We should probably clean the house up a bit." Emmett said suddenly.

"Does it look like I'm going to do it?" Edward replied.

"No…so you want Jasper to trip over all of this?"

"I don't give a damn about what the heck happens to Jasper at this point."

"True dat."

"So I'll just leave everything there on the floor….in the kitchen…in his room….basically everywhere." Emmett nodded.

"If he trips it's his problem." Edward shrugged.

"Alright." Emmett agreed.

The Chinese food arrived, and Emmett took it from the deliveryman.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Eh…thirty…I think." The guy replied. He seemed to be about 17, 18-ish, with long hair…greasy hair at that. Probably a part-timer trying to pay for college.

"Uh, ok." Emmett dug through his wallet and handed him thirty bucks and a couple of spare ones for the tip. "Eh, you don't cook the food do you?" Emmett stared at his hair.

"Naw, I just deliver it." the kid shook his head.

"Right, thanks." Emmett took the food inside.

"What was that all about?" Edward stared at him.

"I need to get me a haircut like that." Emmett shrugged.

Edward rolled his eyes.

They began to set up their dinner on paper plates, as they weren't in much of a mood for washing dishes either.

"Hey do you suppose the kid would want some of this orange chicken?" Emmett held a piece up on his fork.

"No, why?" Edward made a face.

Elaina looked up from the toys on her tray, as if she knew they were talking to her.

"Well…'cause orange chicken is delicious." Emmett got up and took the orange chicken with him.

"What are you doing?" Edward looked at him curiously as he approached the blender.

"Liquefying."

After the chicken had turned to a mushy orange gunk…Emmett poured it into a bowel and took it over to Elaina's high chair.

"Here kiddie, kiddie, kiddie…" He held up a spoon to her lips.

"Uh, Emm, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Edward trailed off.

Elaina opened her mouth to taste it and she made a face and began to cry.

"Aww, come on, why don't you like it? I made it special, mixed it with milk too!" Emmett offered the mixture to her again.

She turned her head away from him.

"Told you." Edward said smugly.

"Shut up."

After dinner they spent some time "trying" to clean, but really they were just amusing themselves with baby toys.

"Hehe, look at this one, you press this button, and the little dog pops out!" Emmett laughed.

"Ha! This one plays a different tune every time you press a different button! And the mirror makes you look completely distorted." Edward held up a different toy.

They ended up falling asleep among the array of toys; a stuffed duck on Emmett's head, and a set of baby keys on Edward's nose.

**Surprise POV, see if you can guess who this is! Kudos to you if you do. If you don't just let me know…**

I looked at my watch as I stepped out of the cab. Midnight, perfect, I'll finally get some sleep. Stupid red-eye flight, only took it because something seemed off with Emmett. But then again….he was _always_ slightly off. Personally, I think he was dropped when he was a baby….on his head.

Ah, it feels good to be home.

I jabbed at the button on the elevator, 16th floor. Apparently they ran the elevator music all night long. I didn't know that. The doors opened up to our hallway.

Home. At last.

I slipped my key into the lock quietly, knowing that if I woke Emmett, he would be a bear to deal with.

As I stepped into the door, I noticed the whole apartment was pitch black. Joy. If I turned a light on, Emmett would know. I tried to make my way through the living room without making too much noise.

Suddenly, my foot caught on something, and I hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow." I muttered. Did Emmett leave his shoes lying around again? I think I hit my head too.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Edward shot up from the sea of toys. He had heard a thump come from somewhere.

**Edward's POV**

Oh no! Someone just broke in. Didn't Emmett lock the door? Crap.

I got up and grabbed a wooden baseball bat from the display on the wall and quietly slipped out of the room.

**Emmett's POV**

Oh crap. I think we fell asleep on the floor. Where's Edward? Wait, why'd I wake up? I usually sleep like the dead….usually. No…I heard a thump. Better go make sure no one broke in or something…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Edward hid in the shadows, closely watching the dark shadow that was cursing under his breath.

Emmett stood behind a pillar, just another mass of darkness.

As the shadow got up, Edward charged forward and began swinging the bat like a maniac.

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL!"

"You're gonna get it now!" Emmett tackled a figure in the darkness. Landing on the floor with a bang.

"Ow, Emmett, stop. Ow, stop!" Edward cried.

Both Emmett and Edward turned to look at the other figure.

The light switched on, revealing their brother standing there, with a disheveled look on his features and rubbing his shoulder.

"What the heck was that for?" The blonde rolled his shoulder.

"Get off me." Edward shoved Emmett off of him.

"What're you doing here?" Emmett questioned. "You weren't supposed to get here 'til tomorrow night."

"Yeah, well I took the red eye flight instead." Jasper glared at him.

"Idiot." Edward muttered.

"What the heck happened in here?"

"Many things…" Emmett trailed off, glaring at Jasper menacingly.

"It looks like a baby store exploded in here."

"No…but something very close to that…"

Jasper stepped around Emmett and went down the hall to his room.

As he went into his room, he didn't seem to notice that his desk and other office items had been moved into his room. Surprisingly, it had somehow stayed clean, despite the mess throughout the rest of the apartment.

"Hey, the package got here." Jasper took the small brown box from his bed. Inside the box was a shiny new lens for his camera. "I've been waiting weeks for this."

"That's the package you told me to wait for?" Edward asked calmly.

"Well yeah…what other package was there?"

"Emmett please hold me back before I kill him." Edward said calmly.

Emmett held Edward back with one arm.

"What's wrong?" Jasper stared at them, his brow ruffled.

Edward pointed to the alcove.

Jasper raised one eyebrow, and entered the alcove, flipping on the light switch…and awaking the slumbering child.

As Elaina cried, Jasper looked around the room in shock.

"W-w-w-what _is_ this?" He managed to stammer out.

Emmett scooped the child up from her crib, and took her to Jasper.

"This," Emmett stated. "Is your daughter."

"What?" Jasper was shocked. He stood there frozen, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry.

"Her name is Elaina. We're not quite sure how old she is, we found her on the doorstep…but she's yours."

"That's impossible." He shook his head. "Entirely impossible."

"Would we lie about such a delicate matter?" Emmett tried to hand him his daughter.

"No," Jasper stepped back, holding his hands up to stop Emmett. "No….I've never…no…I'm careful….always careful…this is impossible."

"Oh yeah, _extremely_ careful." Edward scoffed.

"I'm serious. And what makes you think that it's even mine? A kid shows up on your doorstep and you automatically assume it's mine!" Jasper was freaking out.

"Dear Jasper, this is your daughter." Emmett read from the letter.

"Give me that." Jasper snatched the letter from his hand. "I promised myself that I would never do this to you. I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. I have nowhere else to turn." The letter ended up floating slowly down the floor.

"Told you." Emmett growled.

"No…absolutely not. I refuse to believe that _that_ is my child." He gestured wildly at the wide-eyed child.

"Jasper, be reasonable." Edward tried.

"No, that is _NOT_ my child, and I am _NOT,_ in any way, responsible for _that_." Jasper turned on his heel and left the room. A few seconds later an audible slamming of the door was heard. It rang throughout the apartment with a sense of finality.

"He just walked out." Emmett said.

"Way to state the obvious." Edward's eyes shifted around the room grimly.

"What are we going to do now?"

"He has to come back sometime."

"And until then?"

"Until then, we might as well try to clean this place up a bit."

"Perfect. Just what I was hoping to do." Emmett returned Elaina to her crib, and they set about the apartment trying to clean the place up.

**A/N:** Wow, it's shorter than I expected, but I finished! Yay, a cliffhanger! Sort of… So….do you suppose Jasper will come back? I'm going to set up another poll because I can't decide in what point of view I should do for the next chapter. Please vote! And now go click that pretty green button to leave a review! You know you want to.

**P.S.** Oh…if you crossed your fingers for me….it didn't work. –sobs- They won't change my schedule because of the policy. Apparently there has to be some sort of issue…oh well. I guess I'll just have to live with it… -wipes away the tears- Yes, I _did_ cry…for like 10 minutes. Wasted tears.


	6. Acceptance

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 6: Acceptance

**A/N:** OMC! Yes, we've finally made it to Jasper's return! Ah, so much is set to happen! I'm so excited, why? Well, because last night I couldn't sleep, so I spent some time plotting out the story. It is going to be BRILLIANT! But enough about me, onto the story, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I DO own Elaina! And that Chinese food delivery guy! Hehehe, should I bring him back?

**Note:** This chapter will again be in alternating POVs.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Emmett and Edward sat silently in the living, staring at the carpet. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension.

"It's two a.m." Emmett commented.

"I've noticed." Edward remained stoic.

"Do you think he'll be back anytime soon?"

"I don't know."

They stayed in their same positions, sitting, waiting. It seemed it was going to be a long night, longer than usual anyway.

**Jasper's POV**

The cool New York air was like slap in face as I stepped out onto the sidewalk and wandered aimlessly. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there.

It's not possible. I'm always very careful. Always.

Only a numbered few that have made it that far. And if and when it should go _that far_ I make sure to be careful.

Of course, there's a small chance of failure…but only about 2 percent. Was it really possible that one night had led to that?

I tried to get everything running though my head, but everything was just swirling around. I couldn't organize anything.

Okay, say this child was mine…what would I do? I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not ready for anything.

But if this _was_ my child…

I would have to take responsibility, wouldn't I?

But what if I'm not good enough for him? _Him? _No….HER. I had a daughter.

The thought hit me like a bucket of cold water.

What would my mother say?

It wasn't just me anymore. I now had other responsibilities. Another person to care for.

I needed to get home. I needed a cold shower and I needed time to think and process.

I began to turn around and make my way home, through the dimly lit streets.

My life has been forever changed.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jasper silently walked into the apartment, only to find Emmett and Edward sitting impassive, on the floor.

Emmett looked up at him.

"Well?" He growled, glaring up at his brother.

Edward's head snapped up, as if he had suddenly awoken from a deep sleep.

"Jasper, we beg you to see reason." Edward said sternly.

"Alright, fine, I'm fine…I think…does Mom know?" Jasper avoided their eyes.

"No, she doesn't. We wanted to wait to see what you wanted to do."

Jasper nodded and brushed past them to his room.

He knew what he had to do.

**Emmett's POV**

He wants us to tell Mom? Is he _crazy_? She'll show up here and take charge of everything….or worse: she'll show up and bring Dad with her too.

Oh man. So much for independence.

If Mom shows up…I'm blaming the fertile idiot.

**Edward's POV**

Did he just go to his room? Without me telling him to? Wow…maybe there _is_ a god.

**Jasper's POV**

I was now able to take in the details of my room. My desk and bookcase had been haphazardly shoved into my already cramped space. I'd have to figure out where to move those to later…but all in good time. But now, I had more important things to deal with.

As I entered the small alcove that had once been my office, I noticed every little detail, every little thing.

It was pink, yes, only as suspected. The lamp that had been used for light had been exchanged for a rose colored chandelier. A dresser, were my bookshelf had once stood. The changing table in place of a filing cabinet. And a white crib where my desk had been.

And in that crib, was my daughter.

Something inside of me was urging me to go over to the crib, and look in. But another part of me was feeling very sick.

"We haven't got all year! I can feel a beard growing!" Emmett said from behind me.

"Just go Jasper. She doesn't bite." Edward sighed, exasperated.

Emmett pushed me forward. If I had been feeling sicker to my stomach, I probably would have fallen to my knees from the force of his arm.

I swallowed and took two strides to the edge to the crib.

"Yet." Edward coughed out.

Gee, that was helpful.

I looked down into the crib, to find a sleeping angel.

Her tiny features were so delicate. Wispy puff of blond hair, lovely sleeping eyes, an itty bitty button nose, tiny pink lips and round flushed cheeks. At that point in time, I couldn't think of something more perfect. **(Pic on Profile! SO perfect!)**

I gently picked her up, careful to support her neck, and cradled her in my arms.

She moved to adjust herself, and for a second I panicked. But she opened her eyes to look up at me.

She had green eyes; like me. All doubts evaporated from my mind and I felt whole.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

There were tears welling in the man's eyes. Yet he was entirely oblivious to them. Nothing but the child mattered to him.

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry." Emmett blinked vigorously.

"It's okay, big guy." Edward patted him on the back.

"What are you talking about I just got something in my eye. Geez. I never said I _was_ crying." Emmett looked away.

Edward raised one eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so I'm not made of steel." Emmett sniffed.

"She's perfect." Jasper's voice was barely audible.

"Let's leave them alone." Edward dragged Emmett out of the room.

"BUT I HAVE TO PUSH HIM OUT THE WINDOW!" Emmett protested.

"All in due time." Edward pulled him by the collar.

Jasper sat down in the cream colored armchair by Elaina's crib. There was nothing in the world that would even tempt him to take his eyes off of her.

He was trying to commit all of her features to long term memory; he never wanted to forget them. He wanted this to last forever.

He sat there with her for a long time. He wasn't sure how long, but it didn't matter.

She yawned, reminding him of his own tiredness.

"Are you tired?" He asked her. She gurgled in response.

He gently placed her in her crib and went to change.

When he returned, she was asleep. The sight made him smile softly.

"Goodnight," Jasper whispered to her softly. "Baby." He kissed her on the forehead.

It was only then that he reluctantly left her. As he climbed into bed, he realized that nothing would ever be the same again. But maybe, just maybe, it was for the better.

**A/N:** AWWW! My Jazzy came back! –sigh- (notice I said _my_ Jazzy…) So Jasper wasn't such an a** after all! Did you like it? I had it planned out to have a little bit of everything from the poll. Ah, so have you all seen Jackson Rathbone's new haircut? Gorgeous, right? I know. A cleanly shaven, short-haired Jackson is my drug. ANYWHO, I'm gonna be starting a question of the week to get your opinion on what should happen in the story.

This week's question is: Do you think Jasper should move out and get his own place now that he has a child? Please tell me in your review! Much love to all my reviewers!


	7. Diapers

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 7: Diapers

**A/N:** I AM _**SO**_ SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS UP! I know I promised that I would get it up before school started….but then I went to the beach…and then to Knott's…and everything just got really chaotic. AND THEN school started. Yeah, I know, that was my expression too. But it's up now! Man…I really enjoyed the last chapter. Oh well, we can't stay in the same spot forever…unless you're a tree of course…but even then… So I've put up a poll on my page for this story, please go vote! It helps me write this stuff, and I know y'all want this stuff cranked out ASAP, right? Anyways, enough of my dilly-dallying, here's the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ever. Do I have to keep putting this on here? It gets annoying.

**Note:** I'm sorry this is so short! But I'll make it up to you guys, I PROMISE! All I need is a weekend…. It's all really just drabble…please read the note at the end! Okay…here it is…sorry…I keep talking….I'll shut up now.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

All was quiet in the apartment; all that could be heard was Edward's shallow breathing, Emmett's loud snores and Jasper's quiet humming.

Wait…_humming_?

Yes. Humming.

He was sitting in the cream colored armchair, which he had discovered rocked, slowly rocking his daughter back and forth while giving her a bottle: an intimate father-daughter moment.

He looked down at her, tiredly, but with adoration. It was six am. She was right on schedule.

At first, Jasper had struggled, trying to figure out what she wanted, but eventually he figured it out…_eventually_.

By the time she finished the bottle, he had walked her up and down his room about twenty times.

"Okay, all done!" Jasper gently pulled the bottle from her mouth and placed her in her crib. He went to leave the bottle in the kitchen sink, and then crashed on his bed again.

There had to have been silence for around twenty minutes, before there was cry that rang through the apartment.

"Uh-oh." Edward sat up in bed. "Man, Jasper, can't you handle your own kid?"

Jasper opened one eye, as Edward stormed into his room.

"Okay, okay, it's okay." Edward scooped his niece into his arms.

"What does she want?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I think she needs to be changed."

"Oh."

"Well, it's not my kid, she's all yours." Edward placed the baby on the changing table and began to leave.

"Wait, how do you do this?" Jasper asked innocently.

"It's not rocket science." Edward shut the door behind him.

"Okay, I can do this…" Jasper was talking to himself.

After about 10 minutes, he still couldn't figure it out….

------------------------------------------------------**Meanwhile in the Living Room**-------------------------------------------

"HOW DO YOU DO THIS?" Jasper was freaking out in his room.

"Do you think we should go help him?" Edward asked his brother.

"Naw, let's let him suffer a bit longer…" Emmett shook his head.

"About a half hour?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. He needs to suffer a bit."

"Yep. Maybe we should go on vacation."

"I _need_ one." Emmett shook his head.

"Would it involve a full night's sleep?" Edward seemed hopeful of the idea.

"Yep. Probably."

"Cancun?"

"Mmm, I was thinking California."

"So long as it involves sleep, I'm good."

"I'm with you on that one." Emmett agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------**20 Minutes Later…**---------------------------------------------------

"How is it possible that something so small can make so much of something so disgusting?" Emmett asked, looking away.

"I blame the fertile idiot." Edward grumbled.

"Agreed." Emmett nodded.

"Uh, which one?" Jasper asked from the closet.

"The smaller ones." Emmett called to him.

"Right!" Jasper returned with a diaper.

Edward snatched it from him.

"Wipe?"Edward held out his hand.

"Wipe." Emmett handed him a baby wipe. He was wearing his gas mask just to be safe.

"W_hat are you wearing_?" Edward stared at him.

"Gas mask. Just to be safe. Wouldn't want to inhale poisonous fumes."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"And _that_ is how you diaper your kid." Edward finished.

"You're a good man, Edward." Jasper clasped his shoulder and still staring at the soiled diaper.

"I'm a freakin' saint." Edward grumbled and went to dispose of the diaper.

"That's a bit much." Jasper called after him.

"No….not considering what I've had to endure for the past week."

"It can't have been that bad."

"You haven't seen bad."

Jasper ignored him and picked up his daughter.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

She yawned in response.

"Good choice, I was thinking the same thing." Jasper nodded, and went to his bed. He carefully laid her next to him on the bed, careful not to lay on her or squash her.

He ended up falling asleep with Elaina on his chest, the rising and falling of his chest, lulling her to sleep. The apartment was once again peaceful for the next few hours.

**A/N:** Aww…CAN YOU PICTURE IT?! I can…. –sighs- It would be such a lovely scene. So…I need some filler chapters in between this chapter and the BIG ONE. As to what will be in the "BIG ONE", it's a secret… TOP secret hush, hush. Anywho, anything you would like to see in those few little filler chapters? Really, sky's the limit, don't hesitate to ask. If you contribute, the chapter will be dedicated to you! Okay, so please give me a few ideas if you have any! They really help! And PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy…and you want a happy author…trust me. See you next chapter!


	8. Of Frisbees and Running

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 8: Of Frisbees and Running

**A/N:** SORRY! BLAME MY ENGLISH TEACHER AND CHARLES DICKENS!!! (That's what I get for being in accelerated classes….stupid smartness.) We're reading Great Expectations…and writing about it is taking away all my writing juice! But anyways….WOW! You guys have made this my second most reviewed fic! **I love you guys!** 43 reviews! And this thing hasn't been up for THAT long. You're only behind this other really poorly written Harry Potter story….which has **87** reviews…. Anybody want to challenge that? C'mon guys, I KNOW you can do it!

On other terms, YAY! Chapter 8! Again, I'm totally sorry about how long it's taking me to get this stuff out! It's because my English teacher is taking my writing juice!!! S'not fair! But I've got some free time on my hands right now; let's see what I can crank out…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Ever. Well…I guess I own Elaina…but that's about it.

**NOTE:** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE _**AMAZING**_Blackgrrl92! Thanks SO MUCH for your help!

Time passed quickly in the Cullen household. It had been about a month since Elaina had first come to join the three disorganized men, changing their lives little by little. Slowly, very slowly, she was wrapping them around her tiny fingers.

"C'mon, I wanna get to the park already!" Emmett whined from the couch, Frisbee in hand.

"We _would_ be there by now. If _JASPER_ would _HURRY UP_ with Elaina." Edward tossed himself onto the couch beside his brother.

"I'm going as fast as I possibly can!" Jasper called from his room.

"Psht. I could do it faster." Emmett muttered to himself.

"I dare you."

"Ha!" Emmett scoffed. "You're on."

"Fine. Next bath time, you're dressing her, I'll have the stopwatch."

"It's a deal buddy-boy."

"Alright, we're ready." Jasper appeared, with Elaina.

"Eih!" She reached toward Emmett.

"Here you go." Jasper passed her to Emmett, and went to load up the stroller.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward. "Ha, she likes me better."

"Whatever." Edward looked away, slightly hurt.

"Aah." Elaina reached for her other uncle.

"Humph." Edward huffed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She whined, and stretched out, nearly falling out of Emmett's hands.

"Eeeh!" Emmett caught a hold of her.

Jasper looked up.

Emmett grinned and waved innocently.

"Blasted stroller." Jasper grumbled.

"Igh." Elaina attempted to grab Edward's shirt.

"Ooh, look, she wants you, I'mma go help Jasper." Emmett shoved her into Edward's arms.

"He-but!" Edward began to protest.

Elaina rested her head on her uncle's chest.

"Oh, so now you want me? I see how that is."

"Damn stroller." Emmett cursed as he pulled it open.

"Got it." Jasper flipped the latches hurriedly to keep it in place.

"Yes. Let's go. I want to get some use out of this so-called _professional_ Frisbee." Emmett began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Stop jumping, the people below us are gonna think there's an earthquake again." Edward teased.

"Shut up." Emmett grumbled. He didn't like to be reminded of last year's incident….when he had gone through a jump roping phase.

Jasper strapped his daughter into the stroller, and shoved her bag into the little basket compartment underneath.

"C'mon, I can feel a beard growing." Emmett groaned.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

"Finally. I think it might be dark outside."

"Whatever."

Emmett was halfway out the door…

"WAIT!" Jasper cried.

"What?" Edward and Emmett turned to stare at him.

"It's pink."

"Along with everything else in the closet, on her bed, in her _room_…your point?" Edward was annoyed.

"B-but….I don't want to be seen with a _pink_ stroller." Jasper grimaced. **(A/N: Pic on profile….as usual.)**

"Too bad. You shouldda thought about that before you did the deed." Emmett clasped him on the shoulder, and shoved him out the door. "_I'll_ push the freakin' stroller."

They were about to push the button for the elevator when….

"WAIT!" Jasper shouted.

"What now?" Edward nearly slapped him.

"I forgot the extra bottle." He ran back to the apartment to get it.

"Can we like…just…leave him here?" Emmett tried.

"No."

Emmett sighed.

About 5 minutes later, Jasper returned with the bottle.

"Sorry….there wasn't exactly a clean one. So I had to wash one. But then I decided to just wash the rest of them. And then I…"

"I DON'T want to hear it." Edward held up a hand.

"_Fine_."

"NOW, let's go." Emmett jabbed at the elevator button.

"NO! I FORGOT THE SEAT THING!" Jasper exclaimed.

"THE WHAT?"

"Germs…icky…I have to go back and get it! Sorry…I'll be right back." He turned and went back.

"Oh my goodness." Edward growled.

"Ya still think we can't leave him?" Emmett watched the needle above the elevator.

"You know what….wasn't he on the cross-country team in High School?"

"Yep. Nerd."

"Let's see if that stamina is still built up." Edward laughed deviously as the elevator doors opened. "After you my dear brother."

"But of course." Emmett nodded and stepped on with the stroller.

**Jasper's POV**

As I locked up the apartment, I noticed the hallway was eerily quiet. Shouldn't Emmett be complaining loudly?

I turned to find a long deserted hallway.

Oh crap. They took my kid.

I jabbed at the elevator button, and began to pray that they were just waiting downstairs.

The elevator seemed to be taking a painfully long time.

"Oh forget this." I grumbled and decided to take the stairs.

**20 flights of stairs later…**

By the time I reached the lobby, I was huffing and puffing for air. Man, I was so out of shape.

"Damn them." I gasped.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you alright?" Kenny, the doorman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied clutching my chest, and taking a sweeping gaze of the lobby.

He stared at me quizzically.

"You didn't happen to see my brothers, did you?" I asked.

"Why no, were they going out?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I do hope you find them." He held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I took off at a brisk pace.

As I walked towards the park, horrifying thoughts entered my head.

What if Emmett accidentally let go of the stroller….in the middle of the street…..and kept walking?!

What if Edward pushes the stroller right onto A BUSY INTERSECTION?!?

What if Emmett put the stroller next to someone who was smoking?!?!

WHAT IF THE SKY FELL ON MY CHILD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I needed nothing more to convince me that I needed to RUN! I bolted from the edge of the sidewalk the second the little person lit up next to the signal; the thoughts of my Elaina being in danger spurring me on. Whether or not I needed oxygen was not an issue right now.

**Emmett's POV**

Hehehe, it should be interesting to see how long it takes for Jasper to get here. Ah, we are so evil….in a non…evil…ish….like…way.

"I don't see him at all." Edward was staring off, down the path, looking for Jasper.

"That's okay. No rush for him to be here." I shrugged.

"Do you just want to throw the Frisbee around while we wait?"

"Sure, why not." I dug around in the small compartment under the stroller looking for my so-called-professional-Frisbee. "Hey where'd it go?"

"Uhm….Emmett….I think I found your Frisbee…." Edward trailed off nervously.

"What?" I looked up. "Where?"

He pointed at the stroller…..specifically at Elaina.

I think I saw stars.

My freaking forty dollar Frisbee was clamped in between the gums slobbery gums of niece.

"Ahhhhhh," I was seeing white.

"Emmett, just give her a different toy." Edward was offering her a stuffed animal.

She gladly took the toy without putting up a fight.

"Here. Now let's try to throw it around."

I felt the sticky saliva in the palm of my hand, warm and gooey. "EWWWW! IT'S WARM!"

"Oh my gawd." Edward snatched it from me and wiped it off with his shirt. "Better?"

I nodded, grinning, and took my Frisbee.

Suddenly a blur ran past us.

"What was _that_?" Edward pulled the stroller away from the walkway.

"I dunno. A blur of a person."

"Do you remember what Jasper was wearing?"

"Ehm….wasn't it the blue shirt….with those jeans…and those shoes…"I tried my best to remember.

"Oh yeah, THAT'S helpful." Edward rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The freakishly crazy running person ran by again.

"D'you think that was….?" I analyzed the runner.

"Nah." Edward shook his head as he laid a blanket down and threw some toys on it for Elaina.

Suddenly, another runner ran right through our game of Frisbee, over the blanket with the baby on it….and straight for the center of the park.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I hurriedly scooped Elaina up, inspecting her bruises or cuts….or any sign of being run over.

"Uhm, Emm….I think that was Jasper running like a madman." My brother nodded calmly.

**Jasper's POV**

WHY CAN'T I FIND THEM?!

I stopped to breathe by the fountain. "Where are they?" I cursed in between breaths.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Edward.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Geez, calm down Jasper. Relax. Wait. Was that you running like a maniac? The one that nearly ran over your kid?" Edward asked over the phone.

"I REPEAT, where ARE you?" I growled. Thoughts of my daughter being crushed under some crazy runner filling my head and making me dizzy.

"We are in that open area…y'know…where they have those amateur soccer games and the lacrosse matches…and by the playground area."

"Okay." I sighed, inhaling deeply and setting off in that particular direction.

When I reached them, I thought of who could have possibly been running so crazily that they would have nearly run over my child.

"You nearly ran over your kid." Emmett handed Elaina to me.

Well…I guess that explained some things.

**A/N:** Ah, okay, I's tired. *SIGHS* Sooo…..the next chapter is gonna be another BIG ONE!!! MWAH-HAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Bet ya can't guess who's gonna be in it! (no….I bet you can…) Anyone want a clue? A sneak peek? Hehehe, review…and you will get one! (Yep, I'm just that evil.) So….REVIEW! Why? Well….three good reasons…

They help me write this stuff…. (encouragement is lovely)

They make my day.

AND!!!! YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Is that not enough? Eh, I'll think of more later. And if you help give me a great idea…the chapter gets dedicated to you! YAY! Alright, thanks for reading! See ya later!


	9. The Park

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 9: The Park

**A/N:** WOOT, WOOT to all of you! OH-MAH-GOOHD-NAY-ESS! You all just made my week with all of you reviews! I believe my head may have swelled slightly. **55** reviews! I'm like a proud mother…this story being my child. Ah, but it really is. It's my only major project as of right now, so you guys don't have to worry about my dedication. But anyhow, here's the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ever. Well….I guess I own the dog…and the birds….idk.

**Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! It's my birthday! It would make it the BEST birthday ever if you reviewed!

**Jasper's POV**

Ah, the lovely feel of the wind and the sunshine, how I've missed it.

Wow, I guess I don't get out as much as I'd like… Man, I need a girlfriend. But it would have to be someone who's okay with Elaina. Not some weird uptight, it's-my-way-or-the-highway-type chick. Or anybody who has issues. Or anyone _old_. And not too perky…perkiness can get annoying. And maybe someone close-ish to my height…. Is it too much to ask for?

A hand on my cheek pulled me out of my fantasies.

"Aah," My Elaina patted my cheek.

Then again, maybe I've already got my girl.

**Emmett's POV**

"JASPER, QUIT DAYDREAMING AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" I called out to my brother, who was playing on the blanket with my Frisbee-slobbering niece.

"Alright, alright, pass it to me!" He called, standing up.

Uh-oh. I tried my best to keep it from hitting Elaina.

I closed my eyes, waiting for her cry as my poorly aimed throw hit her somewhere. But it didn't come.

"Hey Emmett, something interesting going on behind your eyelids?" Edward teased me.

"No!" My eyes shot open. "Pfft, I was just…resting my eyes."

"Well, catch it then!" He pointed to the disc at my feet.

"Oh…yeah…right…." I really needed a vacation.

I threw the Frisbee over to Jasper…but I didn't notice _it_ coming.

**IT** was HUGE! A giant, massive, monstrosity of slobber and fur. And it nearly trampled my niece.

"BIGGIE NOOOOO!!!" The short-_thing_ yelled at the animal.

A scream was produced from my brother's lips as the demon charged forward for the Frisbee in Elaina's hands.

**Jasper's POV**

I was seeing stars. There was NO WAY that I could get over to Elaina before the giant dog made it over to her.

The monster sprang towards my angel, and I felt my heart stop.

I froze. I couldn't look.

I flinched as I heard what sounded like a small scream….but then there was a….._giggle_?

Elaina was laughing and patting the St. Bernard's oversized nose.

"Oooohhh." She touched the dog's muzzle.

"No, Elaina, that's icky." I moved over to her. "The doggie doesn't like that."

She looked up at me as if saying "_Does it LOOK like the dog doesn't like it?_"

I pulled out my handy-dandy hand-sanitizer and rubbed some onto her little hands.

She made a noise of distaste…but I wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm SO sorry… I didn't mean to let go of him. Did he scare her? He wasn't going to hurt her. Biggie's very friendly. He wouldn't harm a fly." A voice rang from above me. It was as if a chorus of angels had been combined to create the finely tuned sound.

"I…." I looked up and was met with what was the most gorgeous creature to have ever walked the Earth. Yes, she was small…but she was pixie-like…. She had short dark hair, it only added to the look. And her features were delicate, like finely chiseled porcelain. A FINE piece of work.

"I…no…she's…." I was fumbling around like an idiot. "Hand sanitizer?" I offered. Wow. I was such a dork.

She laughed and put her hand out. "Sure." She shifted her weight from foot to foot restlessly.

I found myself staring at her flawless hand….I didn't know how long I was like that.

"Okay…uhm…well…I'm sorry…about Biggie…I hope he didn't do anything…" She moved her hands to her pocket.

"What?" I had been staring at her lips. Yes, I saw them moving…no, I didn't hear what she said.

"I'm…sorry?"

"What, oh, right. Yeah….uh…no problem." I nodded stupidly.

"Alright…well…I'll take my dog now…and I'll be out of your hair." She smiled, and moved to hook up her dog to the leash in her hand. "C'mon Biggs, don't bother the baby."

"ARF!" The dog responded and turned to leave. But before he could leave, he made sure to give my daughter a huge, slobbery lick.

Elaina squealed in delight. I cringed. Yep…she was going to need a bath later.

"Bye!" the girl gave us a little wave.

"Later!" Emmett waved. Meat head.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she stared at Elaina for a few seconds, her eyes shifted to me.

She smiled a little, and turned away with her bear of a dog.

Emmett let out a whistle as soon as they were out of ear-shot. "THAT was _something_."

"We should bring Elaina to the park more often." Edward commented.

"Hehehe, it'll be like eHarmony for Jasper!" Emmett agreed.

I was much to entranced by the fairy-girl to even be bothered. MAN I WAS SO STUPID! I let her slip through my fingers! Instead…I offered hand sanitizer. Gawd, I'm such an idiot.

**A/N:** Ah, a refreshingly short chapter! But hey…it's got Alice! I know y'all wanted that. Whether or not she'll be back soon….is for me to know…and for you to review if you want to find out! –sigh- I'm SO evil. Haha, anything you guys want to see in the next chapter? More of Jasper kicking himself around? I was thinking about a date…but I'm not sure yet. You'll just have to wait and see! Again, please **review**! Reviews make me happy and they get you quicker updates!


	10. Bath Time!

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 10: Bath Time

**A/N:** I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! –sighs- Blame my English teacher…and Charles Dickens…and timed essays (I hate those). But it's a well-sized chapter! Ah, so have y'all seen New Moon?!?! Didn't ya just love it?! I know my BFF and I converted to Team Jacob and then back to our respectable teams like 20 times! Btw, I'm Team Emmett and Jasper… Okay, well here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

**Note:** I own none of this. I don't own the Rubber Duckie song or Splish-Splash by Bobby Darin. I don't even think I own Elaina….'cause she kind of belongs to Jasper…so idk how those things work out…

**Note2: **This takes place on a Saturday night…..

**Jasper's POV**

HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT!!!! I knew she was perfect, and I let her slip through my fingers! And I can't get her out of my head. Damn it.

The books on the third shelf of my bookcase came crashing down as my foot came in contact with the side of it.

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Crap," I muttered to myself and hurried to Elaina's nursery.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she whimpered as I leaned over the side of her crib.

"It's okay, it's okay," I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ah-mm," She clutched my shirt in her tiny fist.

"It's okay, Daddy's here."

"Jasper?" Edward stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, in here." I called to him.

"Hey…uh…Emmett invited Rose and Bella over for dinner," Edward stared nervously at Elaina.

"Okay," I nodded.

"And…..uh….well…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" I was beginning to get suspicious.

"Oh, alright, I'll put it gently…"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Ehm…Rose and Bella are bringing a…uhm…._friend_." Edward was looking troubled.

"A _friend_?"

"Yes….uhm….for you."

"For me."

"Yes."

"Okay…." I was still wrapping my head around the idea.

Ohhhhhh, they were trying to set me up….._again_.

"Haven't we been through this?" I tried. I really wasn't up for mingling. I just wanted to sit around and mope and wallow in my own pain and misery. Wow, I was starting to sound emo.

"Yeah, but Bella insisted…and she said she's a really great girl." Edward was trying to convince me. It's a good thing he didn't become a lawyer or a salesperson…I totally wasn't buying what he was selling.

"And Bella is a good judge of character how?" I questioned. Elaina looked up at me curiously, one fist in her mouth, the other still firmly attached to my shirt.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"She chose you, didn't she?" I teased.

He smiled and playfully punched my arm. "They'll be here at 7."

"Alright," I rolled my eyes. Joy, now I had to go clean myself up. Perfect.

I also had to dress Elaina. Perfect.

I turned Elaina around so that I could see her.

"Alright kiddo, what do you want to wear?" I asked her.

Then, for a moment, I think I saw the pixie girl staring right at me.

"Oh my gawd." I nearly dropped Elaina. I blinked and she looked my little Elaina again.

Great, now I was going so crazy I was seeing her in my kid too. If I saw her in my food next, I would _KNOW_ something was terribly wrong.

"Okay, just dreaming…yeah…that's it." I nodded desperately trying to convince myself.

It was time for a bath.

**Emmett's POV (A/N: Ah, I love writing in Emmett's pov! I don't have to try so hard to get his character! I actually have to TRY to do Edward and Jasper…)**

Hmm….so I guess we're gonna try and set Jasper up again. I shiver just thinking about how that ended up last time. Jasper got so pissed off he took on an article about Scotland and went to live there for 3 months. Mom was hella mad.

I think I'll go pray now and pretend that I trust Rose's judge of character. And hope that Jasper doesn't get mad. If he leaves to somewhere far away, I'll never be able to see Elaina. And not that I'd be super angry at him if he did, but the little booger's growing on me. She's not so bad anymore. Plus it's kinda funny to watch her roll around on the floor trying to crawl. Hehe, ah the beauty of being a grown up.

**Edward's POV**

I hope Jasper doesn't take us trying to set him the wrong way. I'm kind of nervous of Bella's judge of character. I mean she was dating this guy named Mike before I got to her! Do you know Mike? Trust me, you don't want to. He's such a marshmallow. **(A/N:** **sorry….I had to)**

**Emmett's POV (A/N:** **Sorry, but he's the easiest!)**

I could hear the water turn on…Jasper was probably giving Elaina a bath. Hmm…that actually sounds good right about now. I think I'll go take a shower...

**Edward's POV**

Ah, sounds like it's bath time for Elaina. Hey, that's not such a bad idea….I probably _should_ be nice and squeaky clean for Bella. Never a bad idea, right? Unless she like….smelly guys….but that's not hygienically good. Hmm. Y'know what I think I _WILL_ go take a shower…a nice long, hot shower.

**Jasper's POV**

I smiled as Elaina splashed around in her tub, making happy baby sounds; the sweetest sound in the world, in my opinion.

"Ahhhhhhh?" She looked up at me, waiting for the water to come down on her head, her favorite part.

"Alright, close your eyes," I put my hand right above her eyes to shield her from the soapy water running down her forehead.

I let her splash around for a little while longer, before I pulled her out of the water.

"Okay, all clean, time to get out." I wrapped her up in a fluffy towel. **(A/N: It's not just any towel….it's a **_**fluffy**_** towel! Sorry…I'm a bit in love with the idea of Jasper as a daddy at the moment….sorry…)**

I took her to the changing table and dressed her. I was completely at loss for what to put on her. I know that I'm not the most of fashionably coordinated guys, but I have this internal fear that one day Elaina's gonna look at her baby pictures and go "_Dad, why the hell did you put THAT on me?! It's hideous!_" I know that I might be overreacting just a teeny bit……okay, maybe a lot, but still. I just want to do a good job for her so badly. I want her to be proud. **(A/N: Can I have a collective "AWWW!")**

That's why I put some pj's on her until Rose got here and she could dress her.

No way was I putting the bad-outfit weight on my shoulders.

I could hear the water running in the other bathrooms. Apparently Emmett and Edward had the same idea. Well…maybe I should follow suit.

**Emmett's POV**

"Rubber Duckie you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun. Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you. Rubber Duckie joy of joys! When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Duckie you're my very best friend, it's true! I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby. Rub a dub dubby, Rubber Duckie you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine! Rubber Duckie I'd like a whole pond of you! Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you!"I sang at the top of my lungs…hey….Elaina might like the song!

"Heh!" I laughed to myself and squeezed my rubber duckie. Then I proceeded to sing the song again.

**Edward's POV**

Why won't Emmett shut up?! I can't hear myself think! Oh, well….let me try to outshine him.

"RUB-A-DUB-DUB, THREE MEN IN TUB….!"Wow, that sounded kind of wrong. Never mind. Emmett just needs to shut up.

**Emmett's POV**

Oh, so Edward thinks he can outshine me? Hmph. I've got more up my sleep.

**Jasper's POV**

Were we having a sing-along that I wasn't aware of? Oh well. They need to clam it. Elaina was asleep and I was just getting into the shower.

Wow. They won't shut up. Alright, they were going to get it later.

**Emmett's POV**

"SPLISH SPLASH I WAS TAKIN' A BATH, LONG ABOUT A SATURDAY NIGHT! YEAH, RUB-A-DUB, JUST RELAXIN' IN THE TUB, THINKIN' EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT! WELL I STEPPED OUT THE TUB, PUT MY FEET ON THE FLOOR, I WRAPPED THE TOWEL AROUND ME AND I OPENED THE DOOR! SPLISH, SPLASH I JUMPED BACK IN THE BATH! WELL HOW WAS I TO KNOW THERE WAS A PARTY GOIN' ON?!" I sung as loud as I possibly could. My rubber duckie was so proud.

**Edward's POV**

I got out of the shower and hurriedly dried myself off and threw on some clothes. Then I went to go see if Jasper was out of the shower. We had to do something about Emmett and his shower time serenade.

"Jasper!" I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He came out, half dressed.

"We have to do something about this."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"I believe we are." I nodded.

He went over to Emmett's bathroom, while I stood in the hallway, waiting for the signal. I could instantly tell when he opened the door.

**Jasper's POV**

Gawd, Emmett needed to shut up. He was going to wake Elaina up, and it would not be pretty.

"BING-BANG, I SAW THE WHOLE GANG, DANCIN' ON MY LIVING ROOM RUG, YEAH! FLIP-FLOP THEY WAS DOING THE BOP! ALL THE TEENS HAD THE DANCIN' BUG! THERE WAS A LOLLI-POP WITH A PEGGY-SUE! GOOD-GOLLY, MISS MOLLY WAS A-EVEN THERE TOO! A-WELL-A, SPLISH-SPLASH I FORGOT ABOUT THE BATH! I WENT AND PUT MY DANCIN' SHOES ON, YEAH!"Emmett was still singing at full force.

And from what I could see from his silhouette, he was doing the monkey, the mashed potato, the cabbage patch, the grapevine, and singing into his rubber duck. I could barely contain my laughter.

"YES, I WAS A SPLISHIN' AND A-SPLASHIN'! I WAS A-ROLLIN' AND A-STROLLIN'! YEEEEEAAAH, I WAS A-MOVIN AND A-GROOVIN'! WHOO! WE WAS A-REELIN' WITH THE A-FEELIN'! HA! WE WAS A-ROLLIN'AND A-STROLLIN', MOVIN' WITH THE GROOVIN'! SPLISH-SPLASH, YEAH!" Emmett was trying to do the reject in the shower.

I waved my hand behind me, and sent Edward to do the dirty work.

I had to leave the bathroom because I couldn't even try to contain my laughs.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Jasper gave me the signal, I was gone. I ran to my bathroom and flushed the toilet with a devious grin. Hehehehe, serves him right.

I knew my job was done when I heard an extremely high pitched scream come from Emmett's bathroom.

"NOT FUNNY!" he roared.

Oh, how wrong he was. I clutched my side as I tried to stop laughing. I ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

Ah, but now I would have to watch out. He was probably going to come get me. But until then, I could continue rolling on the floor of my bedroom laughing my guts out, which theoretically, was impossible.

**A/N:** Ah, another chapter down! I can't wait to write the next chapter! It'll be dinner time! I wonder who the mysterious _friend_ is! (No, I know who it is, duh! And so does Joyce.) Review and you'll get a clue!


	11. Dinner Party

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 11: Dinner Party

** A/N:** OH MY GOSH you guys! I am SOOOOO sorry that I promised an update like 2 weeks ago! I'm such a flake! Between the process paper, a concert, swimming, Japanese, vocal and Christmas shopping, I haven't had time to write! I'm seriously SO sorry! But, tell you what, I'm off the next 2 weeks, so I plan on barreling through a good couple of chapters in the next couple of days, just to make up for all the lost time. AND I've still got to bring Carlisle and Esme in! Wow, I'm gonna be SO busy! But anyways, Happy Winter Break for those of you who are out of school. Btw, I've been getting a lot of people inquiring about my age…..I'm older than 12, but younger than 18…that's all you're getting. On to the story! And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I LOVE Christmas! So here's your holiday gift for you guys! I hope to have another chapter ready by the 27th. See you guys then!

** Note:** I own none of this. Sorry. I'd probably share if I did…..but then again maybe not. Idk.

**Jasper's POV**

There was a loud banging on the door, along with the rapid ringing of the doorbell. Ah, Rose was here. Joy.

"Ah?"Elaina looked up at me from my bed.

"Showtime." I scooped her up into my arms. It didn't look like Emmett_ or_ Edward were in any hurry to open the door, therefore I would have to let in the beast.

I braced myself and opened the door.

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU TAKE SO FREAKIN' LONG?!?!" Rosalie threw the door open the rest of the way.

"Well…." I began, but was cut off as she marched in with a bunch of bags.

"Never mind. Here. Take these," She shoved the bags on me, and traded me for my daughter. "Come here my precious!" She cooed. I seriously think she's got a bipolar issue.

"What….where…?" I looked into the bags.

"Kitchen." She barked. "You guys obviously weren't going to cook."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She narrowed here eyes at me.

"Nothing…dearest…sister…of mine…."

"That's what I thought." She went back to smothering my child.

"Ooooooh." Elaina patted her long hair.

I made my way into the kitchen, where I set the grocery bags on the counter and began unbagging. I pulled out dish after dish of mouth watering foods. Come to think of it, I hadn't eaten since breakfast. A little taste wouldn't hurt, right?

"NO SNACKING BEFORE DINNER!" Rosalie screamed from the living room.

Damn. Then what was I supposed to do? Maybe she wouldn't notice if I snuck just _one_ ravioli…

"I MEAN IT JASPER!"

Geez. It's like she can read minds.

"What's for dinner?" Emmett marched into the kitchen, towel around his neck.

"Looks like Italian." I rummaged through the containers, opening some to peek.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, both of you go amuse yourselves with something." Rose shoved us out of the kitchen.

"Wait, where's my kid?" I questioned.

"With her favorite uncle." She kicked me out…literally; her foot came in contact with my backside.

"Uh…I don't have the kid." Emmett held up his hands.

"I meant Edward." Rosalie glared at us until we left.

We then went to the living room, where Edward was mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Ah!" Elaina reached for me the second she saw me.

"Daddy's girl." Emmett coughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I protested.

"Not right _now_…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

DING DONG!

"I believe that would be Bella." Edward stood up smoothly and nearly _ran_ to the door.

Rosalie strode in to greet Bella.

"Hey guys!" Bella grinned as Edward opened the door.

I began to get nervous. I didn't see anyone with her… Maybe my supposed "date" bailed.

"Oh, sorry, almost forgot, this is Alice." She stepped to the side to reveal the most gorgeous creature on the face of the earth, AKA the girl from the park.

"Hi, oh….uhm….I think we've met before." Alice bit her lip.

Oh crap. I was in for it now. She's gonna be like '_oh, it's the idiot guy from the park…never mind, I think I'll go home. Sorry._'

Emmett nudged me in the ribs.

"Huh, oh…._yeah_….I believe we have." My stomach twisted itself into knots.

She stepped up to me. She only came to about my forearm.

"ALRIGHT! WE CONFESS! We _may_ or _may_ _not_ have previously tried to set you two up before…" Rosalie and Bella said together.

"When?!" I cried dismayed.

"Uhm…I think it might have been at this party...uhm…Eric Yorkie's birthday party….I think." Alice made the most adorable thoughtful face.

Come to think of it…..I _KNEW_ I had seen her before!

"Ha! That's right! I remember now!" Emmett laughed. "Jasper had just gotten dumped…and he got so drunk we had to send him home in a cab!"

I felt my cheeks burn.

But what they didn't know was that I wasn't alone that night. I vaguely remember being with a girl that night. I don't remember _who_….but well….it wasn't like it was going to go anywhere. It was a one night stand. If only I had stayed at the party with Alice. I probably would have had a better time. But then again, maybe not.

"Oh, what an adorable baby," She changed the subject swiftly.

"What?" I broke out of my reverie

"Why is she still in her pajamas?" Rosalie stared horrified.

"Oh….I was going to have _you_ dress her." I had totally forgotten.

"Well why didn't you…"Rosalie started to speak

"Could I do it?" Alice surprised me.

"Uhm…..she doesn't really like…"I trailed off.

"Ahhh…" Elaina reached for her.

"Strangers?" I finished.

"But she is just the cutest thing EVER!" She cooed at Elaina. Elaina patted her head.

"She usually doesn't like….other people." I was completely perplexed.

"Perhaps I'm different."Alice tapped Elaina's nose and she squealed with delight.

"A-a-alright let me show you to her room." I blinked, still totally puzzled.

"Or _his_ room…" Emmett coughed loudly.

I turned to glare at him, but they all smiled enthusiastically at me.

"C'mon," I pulled her along.

"Elaina seems like such a good girl." She smiled.

"Yeah, she isn't very much trouble." I said as I opened the door. "This way." I flipped the switch on in the nursery.

"Oh, how beautiful." She breathed.

I shrugged. "Here's her closet, you can pick out anything you like." I opened the closet door for her.

"Hmm…I think this will do just fine." She reached in and pulled out a soft pink dress, and a long sleeved onesie to go under it.

"Yes…I believe so."I watched her intently. She was so fascinating, the way her fingers moved just right to button up the small buttons, the patience she had when Elaina reached for her necklace, all of it so captivating.

"All ready, right Elaina?" She held her up.

"Yes, come," I led her to the kitchen, where Rosalie had set up camp.

"Oh, it smells delicious." Alice smiled. "High chair?" She turned to ask me.

"What? Yes, let me go….fetch it." I opened the pantry doors and rolled out Elaina's high chair.

The dinner went on without much of a hitch. Yes, Emmett told his lame jokes and Edward used his medical and musical analogies…but there was really no way around those. I managed to knock over Alice's water glass; yes, it was an absolutely brilliant moment. I also somehow made her think I was trying to play a game of footsie with her….it was not good. I think Emmett had something to do with it. Thankfully, Elaina fell asleep in her high chair and I had to take her to her crib, also giving me an excuse to leave the table.

It was then that I remembered…I hadn't told Alice that her name was Elaina, had I? Now I know that the lack of sleep was affecting me…but was it to the point where I had short-term memory loss? Was I going mad?

But I chose to brush it off. I probably _had _told her…right? Or Bella may have mentioned it…right?

Boy, did I need to go see a shrink.

I made my way back to the kitchen, but they weren't there, they were in the living room.

Alice was putting on her coat.

"Thank you so much for such a lovely evening." She was saying. "I had such a wonderful time." That was more directed towards me.

"We'll have to do it again." Rosalie smiled, and then glared at me.

"Goodbye Jasper," Alice smiled and stepped out the door.

I had to make a move now….or never. Ah……I didn't know what to choose. Perhaps I could get her phone number from Bella later…or I could talk to her now. OR I could ask Rose to talk to her for me…or I could run after her.

"Alice!" The sound of my voice surprised me.

"Yes?" She turned; she had already pressed the button for the elevator.

"Uhm…wait," I said softly, stepping into the hallway, careful to shut the door behind me.

"Is…something wrong?" She seemed nervous.

"No…I just wanted to apologize…."

"For?"

"I…..I don't know…..I don't know how to put this," I stuttered out.

"I _really_ have to go…" She whispered quietly, staring at her feet so decidedly that it was as if her shoes held the answer to the meaning of life.

"Yeah…I know…but….uh…"Gawd, how do I put this?!

"Jasper…"

I took a deep breath and dipped my head down to kiss her cheek. As I pulled away, I felt blood rushing to my cheeks…it was like a middle school crush all over again.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Alice giggled quietly.

"Yes…that and…I was wondering if you would like to out with me…like to dinner…or maybe a movie. I-i-if you'd like." I tried to smile….but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace.

"I'd love to."She grinned and tapped her chin. "How does next Friday at seven sound? I'll be here at 7."

"O-o-okay!" I piped up, instantly filled with excitement.

"Perfect." She jumped up to place a kiss on my cheek, and then she turned on her heel and strode to the staircase.

I was utterly stunned.

"Oh and Jasper," She paused before going down the stairs.

"Yes?"I managed to speak.

"You're cute when you blush." She smiled and then was gone.

I sighed. Wow, I had just landed myself a date with the girl of my dreams. I somehow managed to move from my spot towards the door of the apartment.

As I pushed open the door, I caught sight of my siblings scrambling to find a spot away from the door.

"Eavesdrop much?"I teased.

"_SOMEBODY_ was involved in some _SERIOUS_ smooching!" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Hey! That was priv--"

"That peephole is a WHOLE lot bigger than you'd think!"Emmett nodded.

My eyes narrowed. "Well."I was at loss for words.

"Aww….our Jasper's all growed up."Bella joined Emmett.

"So what'd she say?" Edward asked innocently.

"_I've_ got plans next Friday…would any of you do me the favor of watching my daughter for a few hours?"I asked.

"Edward and I'll do it!" Bella piped up.

"You and _who_?" Edward asked horrified.

"Yeah, Emm and I too….we'll rent some movies and spend the night in." Rose agreed.

"Wait, what?" Emmett was caught off guard.

"_WE_," Bella gestured around the room, "are going to babysit Elaina on Friday so Jasper can have a day off."

"Wait!" Emmett jumped up.

"Hold it right there!" Edward joined him.

"No buts, no excuses," Bella blinked at them menacingly.

"And most importantly," Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"NO whining."They said together.

"If anyone needs a vacation, it's me and Edward." Emmett sniffled.

"Edward and _I_." Edward grumbled, correcting him.

"Whatever." Emmett crossed his arms and sat down on the carpet with his legs crossed like an upset kindergartener.

I shrugged and bit them a good night. It was time to turn in.

**Friday… (A/N: -evil laugh-)**

It was Friday, and I was officially freaking out.

Elaina was on my bed, amusing herself with the many ties that I had discarded onto the bed.

"Okay, this one," I held up a blue checkered tie, "Or this one?" I showed her a plain black one.

She stared at me as though I was crazy.

"The green one," Rosalie pointed to one that Elaina had in her hands. She and Bella had just arrived with a ton of movies and what seemed like all the pizza and sodas in the world. "It brings out your eyes." She nodded.

"Alright," I supposed that was a good enough choice. "May I darling?" I held out my hand asking for the tie.

She handed me the tie, grinning and showing off her new tooth, her first tooth to be exact.

I hurriedly tied the tie around my neck. I still had so much to do. I had to go brush my teeth again….and use mouth wash…third time's the charm, right? And I had to make sure I had the…

DING DONG!

WHAT?! It was only 6:45! She said seven!

"Jasper, relax! I can feel your panicking." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Just let her in and tell her you'll be ready in five minutes." She shrugged.

"Alright." I nodded and hurried for the door.

Gawd, I hadn't been on a real date in so long, I seemed like an over-eager puppy waiting for his treat.

"Hey Al-"I began….but it wasn't Alice at the door.

"Jasper, dear! Surprise!" My mother enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Mom!" I squeaked.

"And Dad!" My dad stepped forward smiling.

"And Dad…"I whimpered….and tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Can we come in?" Mom pushed me aside and went in.

Oh crap.

** A/N:** Ah, how I love cliff-hangers! The joy! Well….y'all will have to wait until the holidays are over for the next chapter! Until then, Merry Christmas! Please review! They make me happy! And Elaina loves them too! Just sayin'….


	12. Fire Escapes

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 12: Fire Escapes

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH, you guys totally pushed this fic up! It is WAY above my other sad Harry Potter story. I am so proud! Last time I checked it had 100 reviews! Anywho…do you guys actually read my author's notes? Just curious…if you do….let me know and I won't drabble so much in here… Ah…I've got a headache…I was just staring at pictures of Paul Wesley (have you seen him? He's gorgeous!), I'm looking for a new avatar. Not that I don't like the one I have right now, I just like to change it up every so often. Yeah….moving on…here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Hehehe, ah… I loves Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… WELL…I DO own a HUGE painting of Jasper…y'know his head shot from New Moon… (Where he looks kinda scary) Yeah, I got it for Christmas from my cousin. I officially LOVE her! I gotta see if I can set my avatar to the pic like the painting. (I'm staring at as I write…it never stops glaring at me….I'm kinda scared. Eh, but I love him anyway.) THE PIC LIKE MY PAINTING IS MY AVATAR! I also don't own _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson, rest his soul, that BEAST! I love him! It's a brilliant song, it's just not mine.

**NOTE:** This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer: _xXBrittanyXx_! Thank you so much! For being the 100th reviewer, Brittany got a sneak peek of this chapter before the general public. I think I'm gonna do it again for like 150th…

**ALICE'S POV! (I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS!)**

My iPod blasted in my ears as I danced on the sidewalk in front of Jasper's apartment building. Nothing could match my mood right now. Words could not describe what I was feeling inside of me.

I was filled with a feeling of unparalleled joy! Nothing could compete with the happiness that filled me right now.

I had gotten to see my baby again. My beautiful, perfect baby. I was able to reassure myself that she was okay, that she was safe, and happy. I hadn't seen her in so long.

Yes, there was a two day interval from the time I had seen her in the park, but before that, it had been months. I had gone to California to try my luck at finding a job, but I had no such luck. Then Rosalie had hired me to work in her little boutique. Sure, the pay wasn't the highest, but I got to work with my friends, and I was currently able to afford a little one bedroom apartment. Things were going good for me. And maybe now that I had a date with Jasper, things would get better!

Now I didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she? And a June wedding didn't sound so bad…

All I had to do was tell him. Wow, it only _sounds_ simple.

**Jasper's POV (A/N: This picks up from the last chapter…)**

WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE THEY DOING HERE _NOW_?!?!?!

"W-w-w-what are you guys doing here?" I sputtered out weakly. Oh, I was so dead now.

"Well you haven't called in months; we were starting to get worried." Mom replied as she set down handfuls of shopping bags.

"Well, at least the apartment looks clean." Dad joked.

I managed a small smile.

Crap. What was I gonna do now?

"Oh, are you going out honey?" Mom asked.

"Uh…yeah…."I replied, my mind in a million other places, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do with Elaina.

"Don't let us interfere with your plans. We actually have tickets to a Broadway later tonight, but don't feel obligated to cancel whatever you were going to do." She waved her hand.

"Ehm…okay….let me go get Emmett and Edward…" I bolted from the room.

I grabbed Rosalie on the way and Bella, too while I was at it. Bella hooked her finger in Edward's collar as he stepped out of his room and dragged him with her to my room.

"What the HELL are we gonna do?" Emmett hissed with Elaina in his arms.

"I have no clue." I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

They began discussing their current impending doom, while I stared out the window.

I saw the fire-escape of the building across from us. An idea popped into my head, an awful idea (an awful, grinchy idea), but it just might have worked. **(A/N: Sorry, still in the mood for Christmas…)**

I ran around Elaina's nursery shoving things into a diaper bag.

"What _are_ you doing Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Okay, I'm _REALLY_ gonna owe you _BIG_ time for this one…but maybe we can use the fire escape…" I looked at Emmett and Edward.

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "You _WILL NOT_ put _my_ niece in danger on that fire escape!" She growled.

Emmett was shaking his head.

Edward was biting his lip, the way he did when he was nervous about something.

"Well…I could distract Carlisle and Esme while you guys try to get her down…" Bella offered.

"Yes, that would help." I was pacing now, this was VERY bad.

**Alice's POV**

I was bouncing with excitement as I waited for the elevator to arrive on Jasper's floor. He was probably going to have his brothers babysit for him, but at least I would get to see Elaina for a while.

Maybe I could persuade him to bring her along. After all, it has been a long time since I've spent any time with her.

**Emmett's POV (A/N: Let's take a look into Emmett's mind….I'm kind of scared…)**

Oh, SH!T. We were officially dead. There was NO WAY his stupid plan was going to work. If you ask me it would be SO much easier if he just TOLD THEM.

Well, I guess I better start planning my funeral. Hmm…I think I want to be buried next to Michael Jackson… Come to think of it, I know a song that fits this situation PERFECTLY!

_As they came in through the front door, was the sound of a crescendo. They came into our apartment; they left the bloodstains on the carpet. He tried to run under the table, they could see he was unable. So he ran into his bedroom, he was struck down, it was his doom. Emmett are you okay, so Emmett are you okay, are you okay Emmett? He was hit by; he was struck by some smooth parents._

Yep….I think I should have them play that at my funeral.

**Esme's POV**

The doorbell rang, but no one came to open the door, so I took the liberty of opening the door myself. I was their mother after all….and maybe Emmett had ordered some take-out. New York _did_ have the best Chinese food…

I opened the door to reveal a small, pixie-sized girl.

"Oh, did I get the wrong floor?" She asked.

She was cute…short black hair, small porcelain features. All I could do was hope that she was here for one of my sons.

"Who are you looking for darling?" I asked her, I tried my best not to throw myself at her feet begging her to ask one of my sons on a date.

"Uhm, I'm looking for Jasper…?" She said it as though she was unsure.

My mood instantly soared.

"OF COURSE!" I exclaimed. I hoped I hadn't said that too loudly. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ehm, come in." I added quietly.

"O-okay," She stepped into the apartment with a scared look on her face. I hope I wasn't scaring her off. What must she think of us?

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm terribly rude."I apologized. "I'm Esme, Jasper's Mom." I introduced myself.

"Oh, nice to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand. What a pleasant girl.

"And I'm Carlisle, Jasper's dad." My husband introduced himself to her.

"Pleasure meeting you." She smiled and nodded. "I'm Alice….uhm…a friend of Jasper's." She held her hand out to each of us.

"Well how nice to meet you, Alice. I'm sure Jasper will be right out." I smiled at her. A feeling of elation and triumph filled me. Jasper _WOULD_ be happy with this girl. I would make sure of it, even if I had to drag her to the altar myself. **(A/N: Her determination scares me a little…)**

"What is it that you two were doing anyway?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure of what he has planned for us." Alice shrugged.

I was falling more and more in love with the idea of having her as a daughter-in-law with every little movement and every word that she omitted.

"Alice!" Jasper appeared in the doorway from the hallway with a big grin for her.

"Hi Jasper! Where's…"She started to ask for something…or someone.

"Emmett and Edward are both in the shower, but Bella's here…and Rosalie is….uh…somewhere." He looked around the room as if searching for her.

"Good, I'll go make sure they scrub behind their ears," I turned to go find my other sons, but Carlisle caught my arm.

"I think they're old enough to know to scrub behind their ears." He whispered in my ear.

"But," I began to protest. Did he not see that I was trying to leave Jasper and Alice alone?

"No, buts." He placed a finger over my lips.

That fool. But I love him anyway.

"Well, we'll be going now. I don't know what time we'll be back." Jasper was hurrying out the door.

"Okay hon, we'll see you later." I kissed him on the cheek.

I didn't know whether to kick them out the door or to smother him in a great big hug.

Bella appeared just as the elevator doors closed.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen!" She greeted us.

"Oh please, Bella-love, call me Esme, or Mom if you prefer." I hugged her. It had been awhile since we had last seen her.

**Emmett's POV**

Crap. If I drop her, we are both dead. I hate these frickin' fire escapes. They're slippery, cold and I'm afraid of heights.

Yes, I said it. Emmett the Great is afraid of heights.

Why else would I have let Eddie have the room with the balcony? There was NO WAY I was gonna use that platform of doom anyway.

"AHHH!" My foot slipped from the rung and I slipped right off.

Luckily, it was only the second rung up from the landing.

"You're doing great, Emm, only three more flights." Edward called from the sidewalk.

Chyeah, it wasn't him with a baby in his arms going down slippery ladders.

Yeah, I had partially forgiven Jasper for not telling us about Elaina, he didn't know, but he was not getting off easy with this one. No sir-ee-bob, he was going _DOWN_…just as soon as Mom and Dad go back to Washington.

**Jasper's POV**

The elevator would not move fast enough. Sure, I needed to give Emmett and Edward some time so that Alice didn't think we were crazy maniacs that did this kind of dangerous stuff all the time, but I was feeling nauseated with thoughts of my child dropping from 16 stories up.

"Are you alright Jasper, you look a little pale…" Alice touched my shoulder worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Luckily, the little bell dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the lobby.

I hurried out of the building, pulling Alice along with me.

Thankfully, Edward and Emmett were outside waiting with Elaina safely on stable ground.

"Ah!" She wriggled in Emmett's arms reaching for me.

I held out my arms for her, but she turned away. I was completely shocked, she had never done that to me before.

"Mmmmf!" She was reaching for…_Alice_…not me.

"Here ya go." Emmett handed her to Alice.

"Hello, Elaina. It's so very nice to see you again." Alice smiled sweetly at her.

"You owe us _BIG_ time, bro." Emmett shook his head.

"Yeah," I was distracted by how comfortable Elaina was Alice. She didn't even know her and she was right at home in her arms.

Alice was cooing softly to her and Elaina was babbling right back.

"Uhm, you guys are gonna have to go back up the fire-escape…I kind of told Mom and Dad that you guys were in the shower…" I trailed off absent-mindedly.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Emmett screeched. "I'M GONNA…"

"Alright, just go before he kills you in public." Edward began dragging Emmett by the collar towards the back of the building.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HE IS SO DEAD!" Emmett continued blaring like a bullhorn as he was pulled away.

I pulled open the stroller that Edward had brought down with him, and shoved the diaper bag in the back compartment.

"Change of plans," I grumbled out. "We're gonna have to bring her with us."

"Oh, I don't mind. Elaina is such a doll." She strapped her into the stroller and slipped her arm into mine. "But, may I ask why?"

"Uhm, my parents showed up unexpectedly…and they don't exactly know about her…"I grimaced.

"They don't _know_?" She raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Well…I haven't exactly gotten around to telling them…"

"So how have you hidden her these past couple of months…or rather since she was born?"

"Well," I began walking, and Alice stared up at me. "I haven't really had her since birth…"

"Oh?" She blinked.

"It's a long story."I tried to weasel out of it.

"I've got time." She tightened her grip on my arm.

"Uhm…I was away for a time…in Mexico, doing a shoot for the magazine," I began.

**A/N:** AH! I'll leave it there for now! The next chapter will have the date! I'm so excited to write it! Until then, please review! I REALLY want to know how I'm doing with Alice's character. Do you guys think I'm getting it, or not so much? Does it need more? Constructive criticism is welcome! I'm sorry I haven't done too much in Edward's POV, I sort of feel bad about it. I'll try to give him some more page time next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up later tomorrow or on New Year's Day… Thanks so much and click that BEE-YOO-TEE-FUL green and white button! You know you want to! You know that reviews make both Elaina AND me VERY happy. And who doesn't love a happy baby?


	13. A Walk in the Park

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 13: A Walk in the Park

**A/N:** YAY! We've made it to chapter 13, and SO many more are yet to come! Lol, I just can't wait for Esme to find out! Dun-dun-dun! Well, enough of that, Happy New Year's to all and onto the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, although I wish I did, I don't. Sorry.

**Note:** This is totally gonna conflict with my 7 o'clock setting…so let's make it around 5 instead? Please? I'm sorry, it was entirely my fault. I had originally planned for them to go see a movie…but plans changed.

**Alice's POV**

As we walked through the paths of Central Park, my stomach twisted and turned in guilt. Was it possible that I might have saved him the pain if he had never known about her?

He seemed to be suffering so much. And he didn't even know that the mother of his child was right under his very nose. But the worst part was that he was constantly kicking himself because he couldn't possibly remember who that mother was.

The last part hurt me the most. But I too had been foolish enough to think that he might have remembered me, to think that I was something special, something better than the dozens of other women that had weaseled their way into his bed. I was nothing better than the ones before me, nor the ones after me.

"But I refuse to continue to be a man-ho," He continued his story.

"Oh," I managed quietly, my mind swirling with my own insecurities. How selfish of me, I should have been worrying about my child's safety. He had snuck her down the fire escape. Obviously, she wasn't in the safest of hands.

"You. Put. Her. On. A. Fire. Escape."I said through clenched teeth, my nails clawing deeper into the flesh of his arms with every word.

"I…" He didn't know how to respond.

"You _IDIOT_! She could have been killed! What if Emmett had dropped her? Hmmm, then _what_?" I growled at him.

He shrunk away, both in shock and in fear, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I, I'm sorry?" He blinked at me, not knowing what to say.

"I would have thought that you knew better than to put your own child in such danger," I glared at him coolly.

"It wasn't that I wanted to put her in danger, it was that I haven't told my parents about her." He argued.

"And do you suppose that putting her through mortal peril is better than telling your parents? Do you think it's better than her safety?" He had gotten me started, and there was no going back now.

"But she's safe, isn't she?" He gestured to my daughter in the stroller.

"What if she wasn't? Did you, for one moment, stop to think of the consequences?" Had I been foolish enough to think that he would actually care about someone other than himself? Had _I_ been the one to make the _real_ mistake? Was it a mistake to have left her with him?

"No," He admitted, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Humph." I turned my face away from him to hide the tears that had welled in my eyes.

**Jasper's POV (A/N: I'm so mean for changing the POV right when it was getting good.)**

Alice had turned her face away from me in her heated anger. Frankly, I was astounded that she cared _that_ much. She didn't even know us, and she was…wait, was she…_crying_?

She had pulled her arm from mine, and was wiping frantically at her eyes.

"Are you…_crying_? I, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry! Please forgive me! I, I, I'll be more careful next time I have to smuggle my kid out, promise, scout's honor!" I stuttered out, desperately trying to calm her. I hated it when girls cry. I don't even like it when Elaina cries.

"Alright…just…don't do it again." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, I promise." I couldn't help but smile a little. She was so cute when she pouted.

"What?" She asked looking up at me with her big wide blue eyes.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Mm-hm, fine keep your secrets." She turned away again.

"You're cute when you pout." I said quietly.

"Oh." She looked a little baffled, but she smiled to herself.

"Ahhh!" I suddenly remembered I had a kid. She was pointing to a row of ducks walking by.

"Yes Elaina, those are ducks." I nodded.

She looked up at me through the clear screen of the canopy on her stroller. I smiled down at her. She grinned back at me with her one little tooth. **(A/N: AWWW! Can you picture it?)**

"When did she get that?" Alice squeaked dismayed.

"Uhm…two days ago." I muttered distracted by Elaina waving at me. I waved back.

"Do…do you love her?" She asked me suddenly as we were winding down the path. "Her mother, I mean…"

"Elaina's mother?" I didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know…I suppose. I mean, without her there would be no Elaina. And Elaina's my life now, I can't picture my life without her. I'd still be a womanizer…probably off in some obscure little country trying to find something to write an article on. I don't know if I could say that I _love_ her. But do I _care_ about her, yes. I just wish I knew who she was. And that she had told me sooner about her."

She smiled at me, but there was something in her eyes. It looked like she was thinking about something, something far away. Or maybe…it was sadness. I brushed it off, not wanting to dwell on her thoughts too long. Perhaps, she was _jealous_ of Elaina's mother?

We spent most of the day walking through the park. We stopped to buy dinner, but then Alice insisted on watching the random amateur musicians play. She clapped for each and every one of them. It was endearing to watch her amazement as a mime played around with her.

Elaina fell asleep around 8, and we turned to head back to the apartment. When we reached the front of the building, a feeling of sadness filled me. I didn't want this to end; I didn't want her to leave.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more, I promise I'll tell my parents…tomorrow."I told her, honestly, I didn't know how the heck I was going to do so, but I would _have to_.

"Okay," She looked down at Elaina sleeping in her stroller. "Bye Elaina." she touched her forehead gently.

"Bye Jasper, I'll see you later?" Her words formed a question.

Did she even have to ask? "I, uh, I'll call you." I didn't know what to say.

"Great." She smiled.

Then, I did what may have been the smartest stupid thing I've ever done: I kissed her. Slowly at first, just brushing my lips against hers, but then she kissed me back! Not just any kiss either, it was like she was starving; she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

We only parted because we were going to suffocate if we didn't.

I was entirely speechless.

"Bye," She whispered smiling, and she stepped into a waiting cab.

Wow. A goddess had seriously just kissed me. I was in heaven.

**A/N:** AWWW! I wouldn't end it on a tense note on New Year's now would I? I'm not THAT evil! Well, Happy New Year's you guys, and please review! Now I'm gonna go watch the ball drop! Y'all enjoy yourselves now, ya hear! Lol, only 10 more minutes 'til 2010 here in Cali! Review and you get a faster update!


	14. Mother Knows When We Lie

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 14: Mother Knows When We Lie…

** A/N:** Oh man, grrrrr I hate finals. They make me wanna hurt somebody. So…on that note, hehehe, there will be MUCH pain in this chapter…mainly physical, but perhaps some emotional too. So…I'm thinking about a sequel for this story, nothing set in stone just yet, but I can't help but think about it a little. It would be set in the future…idk how far, but definitely in the future. Well thank goodness for MLK holiday! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Ever. –sigh- But I do own my kitty! I love him to death! My Stevie that BEAST! I'll see if I can post a pic of him as my avatar…or maybe get Elaina one. She would LOVE a Steve. Ah, Jasper…probably not so much.

**Note: **Uhm, I thought I'd put something in here about ages… Edward is 21, Emmett is 23 and Jasper is 22. I figured why not put them within a year from each other. Obviously, Emmett is the oldest, but he acts like the youngest.

**Jasper's POV (A/N: I feel like I've almost forgotten how to do 3****rd**** person narrative!)**

"So, how'd it go?" Emmett nudged me in the ribs as I entered the apartment, Elaina in tow.

"What, oh…it went…_well_." I was trying to decide what NOT to tell him.

"Yep. She kissed you again. She's probably at home right now, using up the whole bottle of Listerine to get the taste out of her mouth." He teased.

"Shut up." I shoved him away.

"You got lucky," Edward entered the room. "Bella and Rosalie just left. Rose was about ready to kill you."

"THAT REMINDS ME!" Emmett grinned at me gleefully, a spitting image of the Cheshire cat.

"Ehm….Jasper…maybe you should give Elaina to me…I'll go put her to bed." I handed Elaina to my brother fearfully. What was Emmett planning?

**Emmett's POV**

Hehehehe! Jasper has NO IDEA what I have in store for him.

"Say…Jasperino, why don't we play a nice game of wrestling, hmm?"I taunted him.

"Eh, let's not." He _tried_ to step around me, the poor fellow. He was going to PAY for making me climb up those horrid ladders! PAY, I tell you!

"Oh, okay…"I feigned disappointment. He was a sucker for it.

Jasper turned around, and I made my best puppy-dog face.

"Pweas?" I blinked innocently.

"Well…could we do something other than wrestle?"He hesitated.

"Okay Jazzyper, we can play anything but wrestling?"I asked, hehehe, oh, what I had in store.

"Sure."He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, well…since you said anything…let's play…JASPERELLA!"I cried. Bella and Rosalie ran out of the hall closet with their battle cries. Jasper froze.

**Jasper's POV**

Did he just say…._JASPERELLA_?! Oh crap. No…..no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!! My mind began to drift back to my awful early teenage years.

_--Flash Back—_

I HATE Jasperella. Why can't we ever play Emmettella?! What'd I do to deserve this?

"Hehe, smile for the camera Jasper!" Emmett laughed menacingly.

There was no way that I was gonna smile while tied to a tree, in a big fluffy blue dress, with excessive amounts of hairspray in my hair, and make up on my face.

"Awww! You look beautiful Jasper!" Rosalie giggled giddily.

"Haha, yeah Jasper…you would make a GORGEOUS girl!" Bella laughed right alongside her.

Curse them all!

"ROSE, we forgot the nail polish!" Emmett crowed.

"NOOO! No nail polish! Haven't I suffered enough?" I howled and tried to get away. "I promise I won't make fun of your shoes ever again Rose, PLEASE! Let me go!"

--_End of Flashback—_

What did I do now? I didn't make fun of Rose's shoes…or Bella's. So what did I do???

**Emmett's POV**

"Hold still, Jasper." I pounced on him with a great deal of force, knocking him down to the ground.

"NOOOO!" He _tried_ to escape my grip of steel, the poor fellow; however, I was better than him.

I wrestled him into a chair and quickly tied him to it.

"Alright, Rose, Bella, work your magic!" I stepped back and whipped out my handy little video camera, one my best investments, in my opinion.

"Noooo!" Jasper was attempting to get away. Too bad I used my "Emmett knot". Apparently, being a wilderness scout for seven years of my life had paid off. Oooh, NOBODY could untie that knot…well….no one other than myself.

Ah, mama would be so proud. Too bad she and dad were at a Broadway show…ehm….Evil…or…Cool….idk what they were seeing. Something about a green witch and a good witch. Oh well…I'd just have to take pictures to show them when they got back. Hey, Jasper would have a double death!

**Jasper's POV**

Damn Emmett, DAMN HIM! Well…at least Elaina wasn't around to have to witness my destruction.

"Look who woke up!" Edward marched himself in…Elaina in tow.

Crap.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, who shrugged innocently. Damn him too, with his youngest child skills.

For the next two hours, I endured the smearing of lipstick, eyeliner…and that stuff they put on your cheeks….uh…_blush_? It was torturous.

"There," Rosalie announced. "He…I mean _she_ looks bee-YOO-TEE-ful." She crooned.

"Can I go yet?" I asked.

"No, you have to see yourself." Bella shoved a mirror at me.

Oh Christ. I looked like a freakin' drag queen.

"Awww…Jasper makes a good drag queen." Edward said as if he had read my mind.

"Shut up. Now let me out." I growled at him.

"Oooooh!" Elaina babbled and pointed at me.

"Look, she agrees!" Emmett grinned.

"Untie me…._**NOW**_." I glared at him.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist." Emmett moved to untie his horrendous knot.

Good…at least I'd get to go take a shower now and wash all of this stupid gunk off my face.

"Uh….Jasper…I forgot how to untie it…" Emmett whispered quietly.

It took me a moment to register what he had said. My mind was filled with the happy thoughts of removing all traces of drag queen from my face. Then it clicked.

"WHAT?!" I crowed. No! He NEEDED to untie me….NOW!

The room went silent.

"Haha! Just kidding bro. I totally know how to untie this. I _invented_ it." He boasted.

"Humph." I was _not_ going to be in a good mood with him for a _very_ long time.

"Alright, you're good to go." I felt the rope that had been cutting off my circulation loosen around me.

I shoved it off as fast as I could.

"Come on, Elaina. Your uncles are evil." I held out my arms for her.

She looked at me, studying me.

Oh, how I hoped she did not inherit Emmett's skill for pranks and other jokes.

"Mmm." She turned away from me and buried her face in Edward's shoulder.

WHAT?! First Alice and now Edward. Maybe it was just because I looked like a drag queen…I hoped.

"Fine. Stay with Uncle Edward. I'm gonna go take a shower." I stomped off.

**Emmett's POV**

Well, _THAT_ was a success times like…a BILLION!

**The Next Morning…Jasper's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid alarm clock. I'd obviously forget to turn it off the night before. I hit the off button before it could wake up Elaina and then I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Too late.

I sighed and hauled myself out of bed.

As I walked to the crib, I yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, darlin'," I leaned over the side.

She blinked up at me, tears still on her long eyelashes.

"You're up early today. It's okay, you can go back to sleep." I knew it was probably weird to talk to her like she was grown up, but I didn't want to baby-talk to her and slow down her speech development.

She reached up for me.

"Alright, you can come with daddy." I gave in and took her with me back to my bed.

I carefully set her with a pillow on the other side of the bed so she wouldn't roll off the bed and hurt herself.

I laid myself next to her, and I was soon dozing off to her quiet babbling. She was _really_ amazed with the pillow next to her.

Awhile later, I don't know if I fell asleep or not, I felt a small hand on my cheek.

I forced my eyes to open and I was met with two huge blue-green orbs right in front of me.

It was as if her eyes couldn't decide whether to be green or blue.

"Da," She patted my cheek again.

WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!

"What?" I choked out dismayed.

"Da." She repeated.

OH MY GAWD SHE JUST SAID HER FIRST WORD!

"Did you just say…_da_?" I asked, still not fully believing it.

"Da." Again, as if it was obvious.

"EMM! EDWARD!" I called.

About 2 minutes later, they came stumbling in.

"What is so freakin' important that you have to wake us up at 7:30 for? You're obviously not dying, so it can't be _that_ important." Emmett grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"What he said." Edward yawned. **(A/N: I just yawned…it's contagious!)**

"Elaina just said her first word!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" Edward perked up slightly.

"Yeah. Look….Elaina who am I?" I turned to asked her.

She stared at me for a little while…but said nothing.

"Yeah…Jasper…you're probably just being delusional. You need to go back to bed." Emmett waved a hand and turned to leave.

"NO! I'm serious!" I couldn't believe that she wouldn't say it! She had just said it three times!

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna go back to bed now…" Edward announced.

"Fine, go." I sulked. Humph. I'd get her to say it again. How? I don't know.

**Later…During Breakfast, Edward's POV**

I really don't see what the point of waking us up did. I could've spent more time catching some z's…instead, I spent nearly 20 minutes trying to fully wake up in the shower.

Perhaps Bella will come over and brighten up my day. Or maybe I could start looking at getting my own place…

**Emmett's POV**

Did my torture plan fail? Did Jasper not suffer enough? What part of "Emmett needs his beauty sleep" does he not understand?

I'm almost tempted to just move out and just go live with Rose. I don't think Bella would appreciate it… But maybe if she and I traded places...Eddie might get a move on it…

He really needs to stop being such a prude. Mommy isn't going to around to protect him forever…I mean…_mother_. You didn't hear that, okay?

**Jasper's POV**

To make up for waking up my dear brothers, I decided to take on breakfast duty.

"Alright, in ya go my little booger." I plopped Elaina into her high chair.

"Morning," Emmett entered with the paper under his arm. "Idiot." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I decided not to comment, and spare myself the pain.

Instead, I filled the waffle maker with batter.

"Good morning Elaina!" Edward came emerged in a slightly happier mood. "Elaina's father." He glared at me.

Never mind. I take that back.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it." Edward moved for the door, taking Elaina with him.

**Edward's POV**

I hope it's Bella. Oh I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.

**Emmett's POV**

Maybe it's Rose…

**Jasper's POV**

Perhaps Alice has come for a visit…

**Edward's POV**

I swung open the door, expecting Bella, only to find my Mom and Dad standing there with huge grins.

"Darling!" Mom stepped forward to hug me…but then she noticed my niece. "Who is this?" She asked.

"Uh….uhm…well…you see…"I stammered trying to make up some lie.

"Oh! There you are! Geez Edward! Don't lose Mrs. Santorini's kid!" Emmett came to my rescue.

I sagged against the wall in relief as Emmett took her from me.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Emmett grinned, playing everything off like a professional. He should've been an actor.

"Eh, so we're just babysitting for Mrs. Santorini downstairs…she had to run a few errands, and really…she's such a…sweet little girl."He grimaced a little, but otherwise he was almost convincing me.

Mom scrutinized him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, she _is_ a beautiful baby." She pursed her lips.

"She reminds me a little of Rosalie…" Dad murmured.

Oh crap. We are so dead! I should just go start digging my grave right now. We're going to be found out! No more life, no more sunlight, no more monthly allowance, no more care packages with mom's homemade cookies… NO MORE BELLA!

"Could I hold her? Hmm…come here dear…" She held out her arms for Elaina, and Elaina gladly leaned toward her.

"He-he-hey mom, h-hey dad," Jasper laughed nervously from the doorway.

He shot me look of fear and I found myself feeling guilty. But obviously the time had come for him to tell them.

"We thought it would be nice if we all went out for a nice breakfast together…but if you're babysitting…"Dad trailed off thoughtfully.

"Eh…well…maybe Mrs. Santorini is home…" Emmett tried feebly.

"No, no, how about I help you boys clean up around the house, you all look like you could use a break." Well…she _did_ offer…

"Oh Mom, you don't have to do that." Jasper waved a hand.

WAS HE CRAZY! SHE JUST OFFERED TO CLEAN UP AFTER US!

"Nonsense, Carlisle sit down. I'm going to take care of my boys. And she really is just a dear…" She brushed past Jasper and into the kitchen with Elaina in her arms.

"Well…" Dad sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Eh…we've got HBO…"Emmett passed Dad the remote control.

Suddenly a scream rang through the house.

I felt all of the blood drain from my face, and as I looked to Emmett and Jasper, they were in the same state.

"JASPER!" Esme screamed.

"Sh-t!" Emmett muttered.

All three of us took off for Jasper's room, Dad hot on our heels.

**Emmett's POV**

Awww man! We've been discovered! Here we go! I just want to consult my lawyer one last time before my Mother shoves me into the ground alive. Y'know…to discuss my will…

All my music goes to Eddie…if he doesn't die.

My Garfield poster for Bella…'cause she loves it.

And the ring in that shoebox in the back of my closet is for Rose…

**Jasper's POV**

I fearfully stepped through the doorway of my room. I hadn't been this scared to go in there since I got back from Mexico.

I took a deep breath and looked up at my mother.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" She held up Elaina's favorite blanket in her fist.

"Uh…Mom…you may want to sit down…" I began.

**Emmett's POV**

Okay, I'll lie to save all of our as-es… Including Jasper's. So many lies.

**Jasper's POV**

"Well, it's just that Elaina stays over often…so we…uh…made her nursery…and Jasper's gone so often anyway…" Emmett tried, bless him, he did. We were all lying to try and weasel out of it. And mom always know when we lie…

"DO _NOT_ lie to me, Emmett Cullen….JASPER! EDWARD!" She roared.

Dad was staring me down as well….boy was I in for it.

"Honest…" Emmett squeaked. Only Mom and Rosalie could ever reduce my bear of a brother to a small, timid mouse.

Mom was _almost _buying it, until…

"Da!" Elaina pointed straight at me with a huge smile.

Crap.

**A/N:** HA! Boy, oh boy, are they in for it now! YAY! Aren't you just so excited for the next chapter?! Sorry, you guys are gonna have to wait awhile for it though. Finals start this week and they don't end until the end of the month. –tears & sobs- I'm so sorry. But hey! I've got any idea for a new story. (Obviously, THIS is my current project…but maybe for later…) It focuses a bit more on Jasper and Maria…and it's all human, but don't worry it will be all cannon pairings, I promise. It's just a little plot bunny that popped into my head about them. I'll fill you guys in more in the next author's note. Until then, please review! I love reviews and they motivate me to write in between my study time! And you know you all want a new chapter up soon!


	15. Extended Stay

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 15: Extended Stay

** A/N:** He, he…hey guys? I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating! First I had finals, and then I had a health project, and a totally new Japanese unit, and I switched vocal teachers. Oh, I also had my first private vocal recital the first Friday of February, I sang _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked_ in front of an audience of about 50-60 people. It went WAY better than I thought it would.

Oh, and I went to Twi-Con in LA. It was AMAZING! The best day of my life! I'm serious! Kellan and Peter were there. (Kellan is HILARIOUS!) Kellan actually answered our question. And I met the stars of the Hillywood Show. If you guys haven't seen them, go watch them on YouTube. They're AMAZING! I crack up every time! Ah, and the guy who plays Jasper was BEYOND nice! We had a little convo about him meeting Jackson. It was awesome! I highly recommend it for those of you who are/were considering going to one.

I know, I know, excuses, excuses. Sorry. BUT, I've got a new CD (Jason Derulo) and I am PUMPED to write this chapter! No excuses, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Heck, I probably don't even own Elaina…just sayin'.

**NOTE:** The 150th reviewer gets to be in the next chapter, gets to tell me what they want in the chapter, and they get the chapter dedicated to them. Just letting you know because we're at 146.

**Jasper's POV**

"I AM _WAITING_ JASPER!" Mom roared. Oh…how to put this as short and sweet as possible?

"Okay…well…about a year ago, more than that I think, I met this girl…" I began.

Now she was tapping her foot. Uh-oh…this was NOT going well. MAY-DAY MAY-DAY!

"And…uh…I think…we…hooked it up…"I tried to find words that I could say to my mother without feeling awkward.

"You _THINK_?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well…it's just that…I…uhm…don't exactly remember…_who_…it…was? Hehe?" I laughed nervously.

"You don't _remember_?"

"No…not really…no…" I had the overwhelming urge to just go find a rock to hide under and die…

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, much like Edward does when he's upset.

Emmett and Edward started to tiptoe out of the room, but she caught them.

"Not a TOE out of this room!" Dad pointed a finger at them.

Well…I was gonna hear it from Emmett later.

"How could you be so irresponsible Jasper? Hmm? Did we raise you that way? All of you, did I raise you that way?" She questioned.

"No, ma'am," We chorused.

"Of course not!" Dad joined her up on the soap box.

"This is entirely unacceptable. What am I going to do with you three?" Esme was pacing up and down the room.

Elaina looked somewhat nervous in her arms…but I didn't dare open my mouth to say anything.

"Well, Carlisle you _have_ been looking into retirement…"

"Yes dear…but do you really think…?" He trailed off.

"I want to be closer to my grandchild."

"Well…I suppose we could…" Dad ran a hand through his hair.

Mom raised one eyebrow up in a way so similar to Rosalie that it was scary.

"It's settled, we'll begin looking for a place in the neighborhood." Mom nodded.

"WHAT!?!?!" Emmett cried out.

"I, I second that…" Edward looked like he was going to black out.

**Emmett's POV**

I was seeing stars…

This was BAAAAAAAAAD! The end of all freedom as we know it! No more Sunday night football reenactment with Eddie, no more random food fights, no more watching the daytime soap operas that I secretly love (!), no midnight fro-yo runs, no more Chinese take-out with that dude with the greasy hair, no more sunlight, no more having Rose spend the night, no more ANYTHING!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I blame the fertile idiot! I blame him for freakin' opening the door!

As soon as Mom and Dad leave…I mean they have to go home at some point, right? I'm gonna pummel Jasper into the sidewalk and leave him there on exhibition!

**Edward's POV**

I think I had tears in my eyes. No more Bella staying over! No more Bella sneaking in at odd hours of the night! No more leaving the house at all hours to go secretly stalk Bella! NOOOOOOOO!

No more life.

**Jasper's POV**

"Uh, mom, no need to do anything so rash… Let dad retire when he wants to." I tried.

"Well you three obviously can't handle this by yourselves." She shook her head.

"_EXCUSE ME?_" Edward cut in.

"What Edward?"

"Well, we've handled everything up until now. We're not totally incapable."

"Has she been to the doctor? Do you know how old she is? When was she born?" Mom was on a roll.

"I tried." Edward muttered.

"I just don't see how this would work any other way." Esme shook her head.

"It was working just fine…" Emmett muttered.

"Esme, perhaps Emmett is right…" Carlisle touched her shoulder gently.

"I am?" Emmett sounded surprised.

**Emmett's POV**

Hot diggity dog! Dad just said I'm right! This is a first! Heh, this could be the start of something new! Something revolutionary! I can see it now: a world where I'm always right and smarty-pants Eddie is wrong for once in his life!

"No, he is not!" Mom cut through my thoughts like a chainsaw.

Say what?!

**Esme's POV**

There was absolutely NO WAY that I was going to let this mayhem and foolishness continue!

Elaina is a _girl_ living with three _men_… The equation simply was not settling with me.

"Mom, she has two wonderful aunts who adore her; she isn't missing out on a female figure." Edward looked directly at me. It was as if he had read my mind.

Well…that was not _too_ bad…perhaps she would be okay. That means that I need to make sure that that Alice girl gets down the aisle with Jasper. Elaina would need a real mother.

"I suppose…" I grumbled out…still not fully sold on the idea.

"You can come visit whenever you'd like," Emmett sang. "Just not for more than a week at a time…" He muttered softly to himself, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"We _were_ supposed to go home in two days, but I think we can extend our stay for just a couple of weeks…just to make sure things are running smoothly." I stated.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Emmett choked.

Edward elbowed him in the side. "We're getting off easy!" He hissed.

"_BUT_ I want her checked by a pediatrician." I looked to Jasper.

He nodded his consent.

"Good, now I don't suppose you happen to have cleaning supplies on hand do you?

"Aww man!" Emmett groaned and stomped his foot. "I _HATE_ cleaning."

**A/N:** Ah, well that's all I've got for now. Sorry guys, I know it's short. But there will be WAY more next chapter. Hahahaha, looks like Emmett's gonna be doing some spring cleaning! I know the punishment seems kinda wimpy, but it gets worse. Trust me, next chapter…Emmett's gonna wanna die.

Hey, so I'm gonna start up another poll for this story, so please go vote. It involves the next chapter.

Uhm, on another note, do you guys want a birth scene? I was thinking about having it described in Alice's point of view. Yes, no? Please let me know in the review. It's still pending so there might be a poll in the future, but I just want to know what you guys think. If you do want it and have any suggestions or have something you want to see in it, please let me know.

Or if you have something else you want to see in it, go ahead and request it. I'm pretty good about putting stuff in if you ask for it.

Thanks guys. See ya next chapter! Please review! I promise to reply!


	16. Suffering

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 16: Suffering

**A/N:** Hajimemashite my chickadees! This is the April update! I've got a new CD (Owl City) and I'm ready to get this show on the road! Okay, so the results from the poll are in, I got 7 votes total (not the best results, but whatever) and I know what you want to see. Alrighty, here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously. I wish I owned Jasper…but hey…we can't all get what we want…obviously. I also don't own the _Hard-Knock Life Reprise_. But whoever wrote _Annie_ is a genius, 'cause those songs are ALWAYS stuck in my head.

**Emmett's POV**

Gawd darn it! It's been 3 weeks and she's still here! I can't take this anymore! Do they not understand what this is doing for my mental health?!

And it's not just me who's suffering; I'm seriously beginning to worry about Edward. He's like…gone mad! He walks around the house muttering stuff about Bella to himself. I'm pretty sure he's suffering withdrawal symptoms.

I'm only allowed to see Rose 'cause she technically my sister…but no PDA. I'm seriously dyin' here.

And to top it all off, I can't watch my favorite daytime soap opera (All's Fair in Love) because my mother is watching over all of us with the eyes of a young eagle! It's like she can smell the TV on! Even when it's muted!

It's not that I really, _really_ need to watch football every night…but it's killing me not to know what's going on with Veronica, your average secretary, and Gustave, the gorgeous foreign boss, in my novella! Well…at least I know that I suck at reading lips…and muted TV sucks.

**Edward's POV**

I've had ENOUGH! Now, I'm not usually the one to blow up and kick someone out…but she's got to go. Do you realize that I haven't seen my Bella in over three weeks?!

And I'm not allowed of the house unless I'm going to class! She has my class schedule…and she knows exactly how long it takes for me to get to and from school! She's got it all timed out! And if I'm even _one_ minute late…she…gives me a lecture on the importance of punctuality. Just the thought of another lecture makes me shiver.

Now all I can do is walk around the house muttering a description of her features to keep that image of her angel-like profile in my head. What have I been reduced to?

Well…at least Jasper is fairing a bit better.

**Jasper's POV**

Okay, so not to brag…but I think Mom likes me the best. Why do I think this? Well, she's been letting Alice come over…to actually see _me_. Sure, she let's Rose come over, but only because she's family. And she's kicked Bella out more than once already. Luckily, Edward was in class and didn't have to go through the agony of watching Bella leave.

But…uh…truthfully…it's kinda weird to try and flirt with your girlfriend while your mom is standing right behind you. I almost kind of wish that Alice _wasn't_ allowed to come over. It's really…just…_awkward_.

Wait, did I just call her my girlfriend? Ha, I guess I did… Is that what she is? Eh…not to go back to my old man-ho days, but I suddenly feel a little tied down. And…that's not all that comfortable for me just yet. Perhaps if I ask her what I am to her…

**Emmett's POV**

Alright, I've decided…if she won't leave…then I'll make sure she wants to leave. Hehehe, this may very well be the best plan I've ever had in my entire life! Hehe, right now she's out with Edward and Jasper, grocery shopping, so that gives me some time to _really_ plot out my amazing plan of Emmett-ness.

Hey! It's 3:00! Time to see if I can sneak a quick peek at Veronica and Gustave with their daily forbidden sexual escapades! And after that…maybe I can see Anna-Lynne and Billy-Bob hookin' it up on the dude ranch! Ah, I LOVE my soap operas.

I ran into my room and turned on the TV. I was just _BOUNCING_ with JOY! No, really, I was bouncing with joy. I was seriously jumping on my bed. I hoped the people below us wouldn't come knocking again, telling me to stop jumping. Besides, I was just too excited to care.

AH! I forgot how much I loved the theme song! This is the best! OMG! I missed the part where Purplisha the receptionist stole Quinn the snack cart lady's baby and now she's making it pass as hers! WTF?! The kid is as white as Elaina…if not whiter! Purple's so NOT white! WHO WRITES THIS FREAKIN' STUFF? Ah, well…ya gotta love these soap operas. I squealed with joy at the sight of Gustave, the foreign boss! Uh…never mind…no I didn't. You heard no squeal, okay?

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Uh-oh.

Aww man. Who woke the kid up?

I pressed the live pause button and hurried to go grab my niece.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" There were streams of tears on her cheeks. I quickly wiped them off and scooped her up into my arms.

"Hey, do you wanna go watch Veronica the average secretary and Gustave the foreign boss hook it up? Huh, do ya munchkin?" I asked her.

She stared up at me with big tear-filled eyes, so I took that as a yes.

"Alrighty, let's go see if we can get some action from someone other than Aunt Rose." I grabbed some random toys from her crib and a blanket and I took her with me back to my room.

I spread the blanket on the carpet and gave her toys to play with. Then, it was Emmett's fun time.

**An Hour Later…**

"Noooooo, Gustave, you foreign boss, you! Don't leave Veronica the average secretary for that bimbo of a store clerk!" I was sobbing into a tissue.

"Mmmmm." Elaina looked up at me from the blanket on the floor.

"What? What're you looking at?" I dabbed at my eyes.

"Da." She babbled quietly.

"You're dad is grocery shopping with Grandma." I told her.

"Hehe, sorry Emm, but we're back." I heard Jasper's voice from behind me.

I swear I jumped a whole two feet off of the bed.

"WHAT THE F…udge!" I yelled at him. "Why do you suddenly come home and not tell me of this?"

"Hehehe, sorry, but uh…Mom and Edward are bringing up the bags. She wants you to go help put stuff away." Jasper shrugged at me.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'll take my own sweet time doing it." I switched the TV off and trudged towards the kitchen.

"Emmett, what was that you were watching?" Jasper inquired. But I wasn't gonna give up my deepest darkest secret.

"Eh…nothing, I was just channel surfing. There's nothing on at this time of the day anyway." I tried to keep my cool.

"If you say so." Jasper looked at me kinda funny. But I chose not to dwell on it.

**Jasper's POV**

Hahahaha, Emmett has no idea that I caught him in the act of watching those cheesy daytime soap operas! Ah, I officially LOVE my phone video camera. And I think that Emmett will soon become quite a hit on YouTube.

But I couldn't keep mother waiting, and Emmett would get suspicious if I didn't come into the kitchen soon.

So I took Elaina to the living room, where I put her in the swing and then I went to join my mother and my brothers.

"Oooh, cocoa puffs!" I made a reach for the box, but Emmett swiped it from my reach. He stuck his tongue out at me and moved to shove the box in the cupboard.

"Emmett, did you finish cleaning your bathroom?" Esme asked him.

Hehehe, little did she know that Emmett was doing the polar opposite of that.

"Eh…uh…._yeah_ I cleaned my bathroom. Yup…it's just….sparkling with…er, shininess. Uh-huh, it's…just like new." He nodded nervously.

"_Really_?" She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Hehe…yup." He laughed, trying to play it off.

"Uhm, mom…I was wondering…if maybe…uhm…Bella…could…er…join us for dinner…perhaps?" Edward squeaked out, distracting her from Emmett's look of 'Oh Sh*t'.

"Please?" He looked slightly hopeful.

"Oh, Edward, I don't know about that," She pursed her lips in thought.

"Please say yes, please say yes," Emmett chanted under his breath.

"Well…you _have_ been _such_ a good boy…"

Edward was hitting her up with some _serious_ 'look at me, aren't I cute?' eyes.

"I…_suppose_ Bella can join us for dinner." She gave her consent.

"REALLY?!" Edward's eyes lit up for the first time in weeks.

"Yes." She nodded. "Now where is my grandchild?"

"In the living room playing on her swing." I directed her.

"Right." She moved swiftly towards the living room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Emmett rejoiced.

"YES!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" Edward looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because! Don't you realize what this means, Eddy-kins?" Emmett was simply giddy.

"No, I don't. And don't call me that." Edward glared at him.

"This _means_…NO MORE HARD-KNOCK LIFE FOR EMMETT!" He looked like a kid at Disneyland by the size of his huge grin.

"Lucky kid, I'm out there free! Runnin' free in N.Y.C.! Bet I'll find my girl, like THAT!" Emmett snapped. "Emm and Rose right off the bat! No more hard-knock life, no more hard-knock life! No. More. Hard. Knock. Life!" Emmett danced around the kitchen singing his own version of the _Hard-Knock Life Reprise_.

"Emmett!" Mom yelled, from what sounded like his room.

"Never mind, I spoke too soon." Emmett's shoulders sagged as he sauntered off to his room.

"Well…at least I get to see Bella!" Edward nodded enthusiastically.

"Good luck with that." I said to him.

If Edward was allowed to even _touch_ Bella, Emmett would throw a hissy fit. And those usually ended in tears. The tears were not usually from Emmett himself.

This should go _very_ interesting.

"Jasper! Don't forget to call and invite Alice over for dinner, too!" Mom shouted at me from down the hall.

Oh boy. Dinner should prove to be _very_ interesting.

**A/N:** Alright guys, I's tired! Okay, so you want to see the next chapter soon? REVIEW PEOPLE! That's all I ask of you! Reviews make me REALLY happy! And trust me, you want a really happy author.

BTW, I just saw _Pray for Morning_ with Jackson Rathbone in it. And Jessica Stroup as well (any 90210 fans?). OMC, I nearly peed! I was seriously scared! I'm not gonna give it away for anyone that hasn't seen it, but I highly recommend it. But my advice to you is to watch it during the day. I watched in the afternoon…it's now 9 p.m. and I'm still scared! I probably won't be able to sleep tonight. I guess I gotta go see if my sister will join me in my room for tonight… So if you like scary thrillers, watch it. Or if you just need a Jackson fix, it's good for that too.

Thanks guys! Please review!


	17. The Notebook

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 17: The Notebook

**A/N:** Long time no see my dear readers! Ah, I've missed you! I wish I could have had this chapter up WAY sooner…but school got in the way. Thankfully, I've reached summer vacation…and I'm ALL yours. Promise. Well, this chapter is well deserved, so I'll leave you now to get on with the show. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Well…I actually just bought a copy of _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_… And I finished it in 2 hours… :/

**Note: **We have a special guest in this chapter…Megan, or better known as VivoRisataAmore. She won the 150th reviewer spot. She will be guest starring in this chapter and she will get a sneak peek of it before any of you read this! Enjoy Megan!

**Jasper's POV**

RING RING RING

I waited impatiently for Alice to pick up the phone. I was calling to invite her over to dinner. Hopefully things wouldn't go as bad as I had a feeling they would.

"Hello?" A younger voice answered on the other end.

"Ehm…hello? Is Alice there?" I asked. That's strange; she's never mentioned a roommate before… "On second thought, never mind. I must have the wrong number. I'm sorry."

"No, Aunt Alice is here." The girl replied. "Hold on for a moment, let me go get her."

_Aunt_?

I wait for few seconds in half-shocked silence. She'd never mentioned a niece before. But come to think of it…she'd never mentioned _any_ family.

"Hello?" Alice chirped from the other end.

"A-alice!" I stuttered out.

"Oh, hi Jasper! Sorry if Megan gave you any trouble. She can be a bit…well…she's young."

"No problem. But actually…I was uhm, wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight. Nothing special…just the family really." I tried my best not to be awkward about it.

"I'd love to! But…I have Megan for a few weeks, and I wouldn't want to impose…" She trailed off.

"Nonsense!" A voice said on a different end of the phone. "We'd be delighted to have her join us too!"

_MOM?_

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Cullen! Nice talking to you again!" I could _hear_ the smile on Alice's face.

"You _are_ coming, aren't you dear?" Mom asked.

"We'll be there. Is there anything you'd like us to bring?"

"Hmm…well can I trust you with dessert?"

"Of course! I make the best cobbler in my entire hometown." Her laugh jingled into my ear.

"Fabulous! We'll see you at 7 then?" Mom confirmed.

"You got it. Bye Mrs. Cullen, bye Jasper." There was a click and she was gone.

"Well that went well!" Mom walked right into my room.

"MOM!" I cried.

"What?" She asked innocently.

I sighed and pressed my fingers over my eyelids. Well…if she didn't _already_ think I was weird…I'm sure she did now.

"Honey, go take a shower…I'll give Elaina a bath after you get out."

"Ehm…sure. Yeah…that works." I grumbled and went to start the water.

**Emmett's POV**

This isn't fair. Why don't I get to invite Rose? Bella is coming, Alice is coming…but is Rose coming? No. I think I'm gonna go mad if I don't get me some action around here very soon.

**Edward's POV**

BELLA IS COMING OVER! I GET TO SEE BELLA! There's so much to do! I have to go clean my room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, Emmett's room, Emmett's bathroom, the closets…

Oh! And I have to go take a shower! Eh…maybe I should get a rain check on that one though…Mom has this weird habit of checking on us to make sure that we didn't drown in the shower…and making sure that we scrub behind our ears. Yeah…we'll see about the shower.

**Emmett's POV**

"Mommy?" I came up behind her timidly and smiled innocently.

"What is it, Emmett?" She asked. She was going through Elaina's closet, probably trying to find something that _wasn't_ pink…

"Eh…well…ya see…I was wondering…" I began, trying to plot out my words carefully.

"No." She replied pulling a little purple dress from the closet.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN HEAR MY QUESTION!" I crowed.

"Alright," She sighed, "what is your question?"

"Er…can Rose come over…y'know…for dinner?" I cringed inwardly, waiting for the response.

"Well…" She was thinking about it.

"I've been a good boy! I haven't made Eddie cry this week, _and_ I scrubbed behind my ears in the shower yesterday! Look, see! Squeaky clean, shiny ears!" I tried to show her the back of my ears.

"Go ahead, tell Rosalie we'd be glad if she was able to join us for dinner." She smiled at me.

"YES! YES! YES!" I pumped a fist in the air. "Emmy's gonna get himself some action!"

"Ehhhh!" Elaina reached for me.

"Ah, alright." I took her from my Mom.

For a second, Mom stared at me with her.

"Emmett, you should probably start to think about—never mind." She cut herself off.

"Think about what?" I asked. She smiled a little like Edward did, with only one side of her mouth.

"Oh, nothing." She patted my cheek and went quickly from the room.

That was weird.

**Esme's POV**

I almost lost it right now. I just couldn't handle the thought of my Emmett growing up and having children of his own yet. I guess he'll always be my little baby boy with dimples and curls that just won't lay flat, no matter how old he gets.

But on the other hand…it _would_ be nice to have another grandchild. I wonder who would come next, Emmett or Edward. Mm. Most likely Emmett.

**Jasper's POV**

I shook my hair out as I sifted through my closet trying to find a shirt to wear. I _really_ needed to clean my closet.

"Dude…mom and I just had THE _weirdest_ talk." Emmett poked his head into my room.

I stared at him, with one eyebrow cocked.

"She like…stared at me…with Elaina. And she gave me this…_look_." He shivered.

"_Really_?" I analyzed him.

"Yeah…ya don't think she wants me to…" He cringed a little, "_settle down_…do you?"

The look on his face was utterly priceless. It was a mixture of horror and distaste.

"As much as I…_admire_…your…_choices_ Bro, and as much as I love Rose…I enjoy my bachelorhood. I don't intend to relinquish it anytime soon." He spoke seriously.

Wow…I didn't know Emmett could be so…decisive.

"You admire my choices?" I grimaced mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower." He grumbled setting Elaina on my bed and promptly stalking out of the room.

"Da!" Elaina grinned up at me with her three teeth.

"Hello Princess." I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

She patted my cheek and made random vowel sounds while I fought my way through the piles on the floor of my closet.

Eventually I narrowed it down to two choices.

"So what do you think, Elaina?" I held up a black shirt with thin white stripes on it, and a light blue shirt in my other hand.

She scowled as if thinking about it.

I presented them to her, and she touched them.

She seemed to like the blue one better.

"Alright, the blue one it is. Thanks baby." I slipped it on and buttoned it up.

"Da!" She held her arms up for me.

"Okay, let's go see what's for Dinner." I scooped her up and went to find Mom.

Then…I found her.

"AHHHHHHH!" There was a high pitched scream coming from Edward's bathroom. "MOOOOM!"

"Sorry! I was just making sure you scrub behind your ears and inside your elbows!" I heard mom shouting.

"I've got it!" Edward grumbled loudly.

"Hehehehehehe," Emmett chuckled as he walked by. "I could see that coming from a mile away."

**A few minutes later…**

"I feel violated." Edward mumbled as he took his towel to the laundry room.

"Awww, is poor little Eddie-kins embarrassed that Mommy saw his stuff?" Emmett was in hysterics.

"Shut up." Edward growled at him.

"Don't you remember that she used to give you a bath? She would scrub behind your ears too!" Emmett was cut off by Edward's slamming door.

"I think you've made him cry," I nodded toward Edward's door.

"Ah, he'll get over it. He's like one of those blow up clown toys that kids have. Y'know, the ones that you knock down and then they pop right back up?" Emmett shrugged.

"Mmm." I was going to stay out of it.

"Hey, speaking of those…d'ya think Elaina would like one?" He grinned childishly.

So _really_ what he meant was, _can I buy Elaina one and use it for me?_

"Eh, no." I replied bluntly.

"Alright, I'll make sure to buy her one for her birthday."

I sighed. You just can't win with Emmett.

**Edward's POV**

Grrr. I scrubbed behind my ears. Not to be pushy…but I'm quite positive that Dad is missing Mom. I think I'll bring it up at dinner.

Now…what to wear for Bella…

**Later on in the evening…**

**Jasper's POV**

Alright, I've sent Emmett out to go buy some drinks, and all should be nice and quiet in the world for a few minutes.

"MOM! My ears are _clean_! I promise!" Edward was screaming and running from my Mom who was following him with the spray bottle.

Elaina giggled against my chest, and couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"Weirdies, aren't they?" I agreed with her.

"Jasper, did you send Emm out for some coolers or something?" Edward's head craned around the corner.

"Yep, I've got it covered." I replied while putting Elaina in her bouncy swing.

"Alright…I'm gonna go make sure that Bella is still coming." He went off.

"Pretty sure she is." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Elaina squirmed in protest.

"Okay, okay." I sighed, pulling her out. "What? What do you want to do?"

I laid her on the floor with her play gym and some other random toys. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

"Ooooh," She swatted at the butterfly hanging above her.

"Okay, I will be right back," I kissed her forehead and went to check on Edward.

I stuck my head into his room and called out his name.

"In here!" His voice came from his closet.

"Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown, Gray, Black," He nodded at his clothes with satisfaction.

"Wow, Edward…OCD much?" I teased him.

"Hey, I just want it to be neat for Bella." He sniffed.

"Right. Well…good luck with that." I nodded and left him to his cleaning.

"Da!" Elaina cried the second I entered the living room again.

She had rolled over onto her tummy and was slapping away at the plush flowers on the mat.

"Hello pumpkin." I laid down next to her, careful not to crease my newly ironed shirt. She grinned at me.

I think that if it could have, my heart would have burst with absolute adoration. There was nothing more beautiful, more perfect, or more important to me than Elaina. She was my life now.

Amazing how your life can change in just a few short months. Just a few months ago I was some random magazine reporter, wrecking havoc upon foreign countries, and hitting on the first girl that caught my eye. Yes, _hitting_, _not_ flirting. And now I couldn't even fathom being away for even a few hours from my lovely little love.

"Da." She handed me a crinkly butterfly and cut through my thoughts instantly.

"Why thank you my dear." I chuckled.

She propped herself up on her hands and knees, but then collapsed back down.

"Not quite there just yet." I couldn't help but laugh.

She scowled at me, as if saying, _I'll get there eventually, just you watch._

DING DONG

"I'VE GOT IT!" Edward was a blur as he ran for the door. "Hi, Bella!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"EDWARD!" She bounded into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, I've missed you too, Bella." He hugged her.

In watching them, I began to wonder when Alice would arrive.

**Edward's POV**

I inhaled Bella's tantalizing scent and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"My Bella." I whispered. She had absolutely no idea _how_ much I'd _really_ missed her.

"Oh, Edward." She moaned in my ear. **(A/N: We are keeping this at T.)**

Our lips crashed together in our anticipation and impatience.

"Agh-hem." Mom cleared her throat conspicuously.

"Oh!" Bella turned positively crimson as she let go, but I kept my arm around her. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen!"

"Bella, dear!" Mom rushed over to hug her. "I do hope Edward left _some_ air in you."

"Hehe," Bella laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me, Mrs. Cullen. I'm just fine."

"Bella, what have I told you?" Mom scolded. "Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law, you can call me Esme."

"Okay, Esme." Bella smiled.

"Bella, would you like to come and help me in the kitchen?" Mom wrapped her arm around hers.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Bella replied enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" Esme took her with her to the kitchen.

I felt as though I would break through the roof. I was absolutely, and utterly happy. There was nothing else in this world that could make me as happy as Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

I was beginning to pray that Alice would grace us with her presence sometime soon.

DING DONG

ALICE...I hope.

I opened the door with a big smile.

"Jasper!" Alice practically pounced on me.

"Alice!" I laughed. Wow, I didn't think that my smile could get any bigger. I was wrong.

"Elaina!" Alice cooed, dropping me for my kid. "Hello, honey!" She cuddled Elaina.

"Ahhhhh." Elaina smiled at her happily.

Alice returned the smile, but there was something in her eyes. Was it…_sadness_?

"We have a new tooth, I see." As quickly as the look in her eyes had come, it was gone.

"Yes, that came in just a few days ago." I replied. "Hello, I'm Jasper." I moved toward the girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Sorry, Jasper. This is my niece, Megan. She's staying with me until her mom gets back from London." Alice introduced her to me.

She was taller than Alice, her hair was a mousy brown color, and her eyes were a deep blue. Well…at least her eyes were like Alice. No…she had Alice's lips, too.

"Nice to meet you," She stuck her hand out.

"Likewise." I nodded and shook her hand.

She was watching me with an intensity that was almost…_strange_. I think she was evaluating me, trying to see if I was good enough for her aunt.

Perhaps I could save her some time and just flat out tell her that I didn't deserve Alice.

But then, she smiled at me. "What a cute baby!"

Maybe my input was unnecessary.

I closed the door and went to Elaina and Alice. It was like there was a magnet in me. I just couldn't stay away.

"She looks like you." Megan whispered while Elaina played with her hand.

"Uh, yeah…I get that a lot." I shrugged.

She and Alice exchanged a look that I was not able to read. Was it a look of approval? Disapproval?

**Emmett's POV**

Man…it is HOT! H-O-T, HOOOOOOOOOOT! I know it's spring and the sun's supposed to be out, but come on! The heat is never this bad at the beginning of June!

As I was about to reach over to put my key in the door, I nearly tripped over some object on the doorstep.

"What the f-" I growled as I looked down.

There was pink and black bound book just sitting innocently on the doorstep.

"What _is_ this?" I picked it up and proceeded to open the door.

"Hey Emm." Jasper greeted me.

Alice was there too. And some short kid…maybe Alice's niece or something?

"Emmett, this is Megan, Alice's niece." I was right.

"That's cool." I said, distractedly checking to make sure than none of the bottles has broken in my haste.

"What's wrong?" Jasper moved toward me.

"_THIS_," I held up the little book, grumbling. "Nearly made me trip."

"Well, what is it?" Jasper looked at it confused.

The weird short kid stepped forward and took it from me. What was her name? Maggie? No, Megan. Maybe it was hers?

She opened it to the first page.

"Elaina Rachel, November 20, 2008." She read from the first page and she flipped through it a little.

Jasper's head snapped up. "What?" He held his hand out for the book.

She shrugged and handed it to him. "Is that her name?"

"Yeah, that's her name." Jasper examined the book with a technique that looked like the CIA used to examine evidence.

"It looks like a journal…or something." Megan shrugged.

"Jasper?" I eyed him, he didn't look too good. He looked a bit pale actually.

"I-I'll look at later." He set it on the mantle, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him as we all headed toward the kitchen.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." He nodded trying to play it off.

He wasn't okay. I knew my brother well enough to know that. Something was seriously wrong.

**A/N: **Ah, that was a refreshingly long chapter. Are you guys happy? I know I am! Did y'all see Eclipse? I went to the midnight showing, and my socks were blown off. I didn't think it was possible, but I love Jasper even _MORE_ now. And during the two AxJ kisses, I nearly fell out of my seat from squealing with joy. Oh, well please review! I know it's kind of a cliffy, but hey, that gets reviews!

Uhm, if we reach the 200th reviewer, the reward remains the same. Thanks guys.

Oh, and Happy Fourth of July to all of those here in the states!


	18. A Mother's Love

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 18: A Mother's Love

**A/N: Hi guys! This is gonna be an exciting chapter! We're gonna learn some things about Alice and Elaina! I'm so excited to write this! I absolutely love Alice as Mommy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. Ever. Not even Jasper…though I really wish I did.**

**NOTE: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some of my reviewers: **lily6191997**, **Alice Whitlock111**, **Littlepunkprincess**, **thearticmonkey**, **chrisso**, **blondie1997**, and **OleMissChick**. This is for you guys!**

**Jasper's POV**

I know that I must have seemed terribly rude to Alice and her niece because I didn't speak much during or after dinner. It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to talk…it was that I couldn't.

I was completely out of it.

_Someone_ had come and dropped off a little notebook filled with things about Elaina, and I hadn't been there to see this person. I had been so close, so close to possibly seeing her mother.

I'm sure that I must sound like some guy who goes around sleeping with every woman that he meets. No, I promise that that isn't who I am. Yes, there have been a few, a handful of them, but none of them meant anything.

I'm not saying that I doubt that Elaina is my daughter, because I don't. But I feel bad that I haven't a clue as to who her mother is.

It doesn't bother me too much. I'm just afraid that one day she'll ask me where mom is…and I won't be able to answer her. I'm afraid that she'll hate me for it.

How can I tell her that I didn't even know of her existence until my brothers found her on our doorstep? Would I be able to tell her that for a few minutes, I resented her and even…_hated_ her?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a cry separated me from my thoughts.

I tossed the unopened journal aside and went into the nursery.

"What's wrong, baby?" I leaned over the side of the crib.

Elaina stared up at me, tears clinging to her long eyelashes. She reached up for me. I sighed and picked her up. I took her with me, back to my bed.

I glanced at the clock on my side table as I sat down. It read 10:55 in big blue numbers.

"It's _way_ past your bedtime, babe. What woke you up?" I asked her seriously.

I knew she wouldn't answer me, but she was already dozing off in my arms.

I rocked her gently, back and forth until I knew she was deeply asleep. Then I went to place her in the crib again. I laid her down, careful not to wake her. Quietly I covered her with her favorite blanket.

"Good night, Love." I smoothed down her curls and kissed her forehead.

As soon as I returned to bed, the journal caught my attention. I reached for it, half terrified of its contents and half hopeful. Perhaps there would be a picture of her mother? Maybe I would finally get to see her. Hopefully seeing her face would jog my memory.

I opened it up to the first page, and began to read.

"Elaina Rachel," I whispered to myself. _Whitlock_, I added mentally. "November 21, 2009."

I now knew my daughter's birth date. I had a six month old daughter.

I flipped to next page and allowed myself to be immersed in the world of Elaina's mother.

**(A/N: The regular font are Jasper's thoughts about his readings and his comments, the italics are Alice's story.)**

_July 6, 2008_

_I went to the doctor today. I was in for my 20 week check up. Last time they told me that I might be able to find out the gender so naturally, I was excited. Today, I found out that my baby is a girl. A girl, can you believe it? I'm going to have a baby girl. I love her so much, even though she isn't even born yet. Isn't she gorgeous?_

There was a three by five inch sonogram taped to the page. It was a clear side view of a baby, my baby. I ran my fingers over the image. I could make out her little nose and her arms curled against her body. Even before she was born she was perfect.

_Every time I look at her I can't help but wonder what her father would say. Would he love her as much as I already do? What would he say? What would he do? Would he have preferred a boy? _

Tear stains dotted the page. Even though I knew that this was almost a year ago I still wanted to comfort her. I wanted to tell her that it would all be okay.

_All I can think about is, __**what would Jasper say?**__ But there's nothing he can say, because he doesn't know. And he won't find out. I don't want to ruin any future that he might have planned for himself with a baby that was __**not**__ part of that plan. I don't want to be responsible for his unhappiness. I think it's better for both of us if I just stay out of his life._

How can she say that? I would have wanted to know. I would have supported her. There was no plan set in stone. I would have LOVED it if she had interfered. She would have given me something to hope for, something to live for.

_The only thing that can possibly distract me now are thoughts of all the adorable little dresses I'll be able to buy now._

She's a shopper. A little retail therapy never hurt anyone…much.

I read tirelessly, each page pulling in again and again. I couldn't let go. When I read, I felt closer to her. Her words on the pages had her at my fingertips. She was so close…but so far.

_October 2, 2008_

_I saw him today. I saw him in central park as I was walking Biggie. Who would have thought that with so many other people in New York City, I'd run into him again. He was walking hand in hand with a tall blonde. They looked good together. She was perfect for him, both in height and in looks. Her whole being complemented him well. _

_I was wrong to think that perhaps he still thought of me, that he remembered me. I had made no lasting impression. I was nothing important to him. _

_She kissed him. He played it up, teasing her for making a move. Seeing them together was like eating lead. It was hard and made me feel heavy. _

_I feel as though my heart is shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. I'm angry at this feeling. I have no right to feel this way. He does not belong to me. He never will._

Again, she was right there, within my reach, and I had missed her. How could she sit there and write this and not want to kill herself? I'm feeling depressed just READING this. What I would give to go back in time and find her.

_October 14, 2008_

_Am I crazy if I say that if I concentrate on it for just a second, I can still feel his lips on me? I can hear his heartbeat in my ears. I can still feel his hair in my hands. I can SMELL him. _

_I almost went to tell him today. I had a letter written out and my coat in my arms. But then the image of him with that blonde flashed in my mind, and I couldn't do it. _

_They were all I could see. I could see him hating me for ruining his life. I could see him happy with her. I didn't want to ruin it. I couldn't do it._

She had taped the envelope with the letter onto the page. But I didn't want to read it just yet. I needed to find something happier in the journal. It was as if I could feel her self doubt and her anguish. It made me nervous and want to scream.

I flipped about 10 pages over.

_November 14, 2008_

_She'll be here in about six weeks and I don't feel like I'm ready for her at all. Sure, the idea of a Christmas baby is wonderful at first, but she won't stop moving around. I can't do ANYTHING. I'm sure space has run out and it's tight, but she COULD rest for five minutes. The doctor says that she's going to be very active._

_I keep wondering who she'll look like. A part of me hopes that she'll look like Jasper, green eyes and blond hair. But that would be difficult. What if one day she asks me why she's blonde? How will I respond? Or worse, where's my dad? _

_The job hunt is not going well. No one wants to hire someone that will need to go on leave soon. My sister offered to help out with her so that I can go to work, but I don't think that I could leave my baby so soon. Perhaps better luck tomorrow?_

Uhm…I hate to think that I made her life more difficult because Elaina looks like me.

Wait…Elaina was born just a week after this entry. How is that possible? She just said that she was supposed to be a Christmas baby.

_November 19, 2008_

_I'm having contractions. This is NOT good. I'm praying to god right now that they are Braxton-Hicks contractions. I can't even begin to think of the possible health problem that my baby girl would be susceptible to if she's born five weeks early. Just had another one. _

_I have a name picked out, but I don't want to set anything in writing until I see her. I think that a name has to fit a face. _

_Ouch. I think I'm going to call Cynthia. The pain is becoming unbearable._

Ah…so my little munchkin decided to make an early appearance. Well, Elaina always does seem to have impeccable timing.

_November 23, 2008_

_We're home at last! My darling baby girl decided that she just couldn't wait to be born. Elaina Rachel was born on November 21, 2009 at 2:33 a.m. She weighed in at 7 lbs. 5 oz. which is pretty good for a baby born five weeks early. _

_Honestly, it was the scariest, most amazing experience of my life. It was scary because the doctor had to give me a shot with steroids to speed up her development in a short period of time. And all that stuff that they say about a first time mother's labor being really long? Lies. Sure, it lasted a good 12 hours, but it was EXTREMELY painful. I felt as though I was being torn in half. And to top it off, her little shoulders got stuck because of my narrow pelvis. I'm not all that sure I'd ever want to relive the fear of almost losing her. _

I was a bit shocked that my baby had almost died. I don't know what I'd do if I suddenly lost her. She's my world. I don't even want to THINK about where I'd be if it wasn't for her.

_But everything in the world lost its meaning the second that I heard her cry. There was nothing more precious to me in this universe. I love her so much that I'd die for her. I don't think I've ever loved anyone that much before. I can't imagine myself ever leaving her._

Now I was worried. If she loved her so much, then why had she left her with me? I'm sure there was a good reason. But I think it had to do with something bad. Something that was big enough to force her away from Elaina. I flipped to the last entry.

_March 8, 2009_

_I got a job offer in California. I don't want to go, but things are not going too well here. I hate to leave New York, but when I finally got out of that hick town Biloxi I swore that I would never go back. I can just SEE the look of scorn on Mom's face when I come back not only by myself, but with a new baby in tow. I can HEAR her comments about how I was never meant to be a city girl anyway. _

_I just can't handle that right now, so I have to take the job in California. But I don't want to take Elaina into uncharted territory without having a secure place for her. I have no choice but to take her to her father. I'm so afraid of what it will do to him, to his future, but I just can't take her with me. _

_What hurts the most is that I have to be away from her. I have to leave my perfect baby girl, who has never done anything to make me feel anything other than love for her. I know that in leaving her, I risk her attachment to Jasper. I know that if I'm gone long enough she could forget me. I have to console myself with thoughts of what I will be able to provide for her with the new job. _

_When I'm settled and secure in California, I'll come back for her. I'll return for my baby. I just hope if she becomes too attached, that I'll be strong enough to pull her away._

_Elaina, please don't forget Mommy. I love you Baby, forever._

I was surprised to find that I was in tears. Where was she right now? Did she come back to New York to try and get Elaina back…or did someone plant this for her?

She loved her so much. I'm sure she still does.

It was a strange feeling…for a few minutes…I LOVED Elaina's mother. I wanted her for myself, I felt possessive. But then my brain seemed to kick in, and I was reminded that I didn't even know her name.

All of this new information was sinking in, when a new thought exploded in my mind. What would happen if she came back for Elaina? Would I be able to give her back? Would I be able to return to whatever normal was?

I found that I staring off into the nursery, almost instinctively. I didn't think that I could go back. I definitely couldn't live a life without Elaina.

But why dwell on what has not happened?

I glanced at the clock for the second time that night. I was surprised when it read 2:33 a.m. It was the exact same time that Elaina was born. Elaina was another day older.

**A/N: Anyone catch Elaina's birthday? I'm suddenly VERY pulled in by this story. There's times when I reread certain chapters for review, and I find myself going "whoa! **_**I**_** wrote that?" It's the most fun when I really get into the character. I feel like I did that with this chapter. Tell me, am I right? Did I embody Alice enough? Please review! The reviews make my day and encourage me to write faster!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that Avatar the Last Airbender is REALLY good if you want some serious Jackson camera time! I HIGHLY recommend it for that reason.**


	19. Party Life

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 19: Party Life

** A/N:** I feel like it's been forever since I've had time to write! But hopefully the time gap won't have affected this chapter! There's going to be a fun twist! Hope you don't hate me too much for it! Without further delay, HAPPY READING!

**NOTE:** This chapter features my faithful reviewer: _CHRISSO_! Much love to you, missy! Hope you love it! _Chrisso_ is going to be Christine in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. And I probably don't own Elaina because she belongs to Alice and Jasper so by default I don't really own anything. Anyone know if this is true?

** Jasper's POV**

Mom had decided to stay for another week after the so-called "dinner party".

"Good bye my darlings! Remember to call at least once a week! I'll miss you!" She waved as she climbed into the waiting cab.

"Ahhhhh!" Elaina had tears streaming down her cheeks. Over the past few weeks she had bonded with her grandmother and was extremely attached.

"Oh, I miss you already Elaina!" I leaned forward so Mom could kiss the top of her head. The cab started to pull away and Elaina screamed. "Bye my pumpkin!" She waved, half hanging out of the window.

"Bye mom!" Emmett and Edward waved from behind me. I joined them. She continued to wave until the cab was entirely out of sight.

As soon as I turned around I saw Emmett and Edward's fingers flying across the keyboards on their phones.

"What are you two doing?" I stared at them.

"Party. This weekend." Emmett grunted out.

"Text everyone in your contacts, except the parents." Edward added quickly.

"WHAT?" Were they seriously going to throw a party with my kid around?

"Should we go with DJ Joy Ride or Te Spinmaster?" Emmett consulted with Edward. **(A/N: note about the DJ's at the bottom)**

"I'm thinkin' Spinny." Edward replied. "Who do you want to bartend?"

"Ooh, call up Jon!" Emmett grinned.

"Perfect!"

I could not _believe_ that they were actually _serious_ about this! I was going to have to do _something_ about Elaina. There was NO WAY that I wanted her in ANY kind of adult party atmosphere.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Santorini will babysit…" Edward muttered in my direction as we waiting for elevator to hit our floor.

I sighed. Maybe I could just take Elaina out for the night…go stay in a hotel for the duration of the party… Yes, that should work. I wasn't in the partying mood anyway.

My phone rang out loudly in the elevator, causing Elaina to momentarily stop crying and both of my brothers to stare at me. I felt the color rise to my cheeks.

"Dude, Katy Perry?" Edward snickered.

"Teenage Dream!" Emmett guffawed.

I glared at them and pressed the green phone icon. "Hi Alice!"

"I _am_ invited, aren't I?" Alice asked innocently.

"Invited to what?" I asked.

"Well the party of course! Bella just called to tell me about it!"

"Oh…" I grimaced. What was I going to do _now_? "Yes, you're invited!" I used my most enthusiastic tone.

"Fabulous!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So…do you want to grab some lunch? My mom just left so I'm free to come and go as I please, again." I blurted out. Wow…I was good at making plans!

"Sure! I'll meet you outside in say…half an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed and then hung up.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Emmett sang as he tossed his keys into the key bowl on counter.

"Shut up. Like you don't have _I Like It_, Enrique Iglesias for Rose!" I sulked, slightly embarrassed.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "FINE! You win! But I'll get you next time!" He stomped off to his room childishly.

"We'll watch her while you go to lunch if you want a break." Edward offered from his doorway when I walked to my room.

"Really?" I asked. I'd never really had any actual _alone_ time with Alice.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"WE'LL _WHAT?_" Emmett boomed from his room.

"Nothing!" Edward replied to calm him down. "Just put her down for a nap and he'll never know that she's still here."

"Thanks man." I clasped his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." He rolled his eyes.

Lucky for me, Elaina gave me no fuss when I put her down for her nap.

I grabbed my wallet, keys, and sunglasses and told Edward that I was leaving.

"Good luck!" barely looked up from his laptop.

I hurried out the door before he had a chance to change his mind about watching Elaina. As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk I felt strangely light and free. I wasn't used to not having to carry around Elaina. The walk to Alice's apartment building wasn't far, and it was fairly nice outside. I had a few rare moments all to myself before Alice came out. I took the time to wonder what my lovely little love was doing. Oh…she was sleeping…_right_. I _REALLY_ needed to get out more often.

I suddenly had hands over my eyes and a pair of legs wrapped around my waist.

"Guess who!" A voice rang pleasantly in my ears.

"Uhm…" I feigned my hesitation.

"You get a prize if you guess right!"

"Might it be…my Alice?" I asked in an uncertain voice.

"Ding ding ding! You've won!" She laughed and hopped off of me.

"And what is my prize?" I raised one eyebrow curiously.

"You've won…" She began ominously, her face getting closer to mine as she pulled herself up using my shoulders. She didn't finish because I met her lips.

"Wow," She sighed breathlessly when I released her. "Yeah, I guess that was your prize." She gave me a shy smile.

I set her down gently onto the pavement and she took my hand.

"So, uh…where to?" I asked.

"Oh any where! I don't care!" She beamed up at me.

"Okay." I couldn't help but grin back.

We walked in no particular direction, not caring about anything else in the world besides each other.

When we reached a corner with a little café Alice insisted that we eat there. I happily obliged.

"So I presume that you've left Elaina with your brothers?" She arched an eyebrow at me as she took a sip from her Lemonade.

"Indeed. And no more fire escapes…promise." I nodded.

"Good. Now what are you going to do with her for the party?"

"Oh…uh…" I was caught off guard. "I was gonna see if I could get a sitter."

"Mmm." She made a sound of disapproval.

"Okay…what do _you_ think I should do?" I asked, slightly annoyed by her disapproval.

"I don't know. I mean she is _your_ child." She shrugged and looked away.

"Yes, which is exactly why _you_ shouldn't worry about it."

"Well ex_cuse me_ for trying to help." She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Well _maybe_ I don't need _your_ help. It's not like you're her mother or anything." I growled. "I'm not entirely helpless, you know. As far as I know Elaina is perfectly fine with just me, we're both just fine." She didn't respond right away.

"Fine, you're absolutely right. I'm not her mother; I have no right to be telling you what to do." Her eyes bore into me. "And apparently I don't think I need you either." She stood up and walked briskly out of the café.

When I turned around to call her back, I realized that she had already been gone for a good while. I motioned for the check, paid and left quickly.

During the walk home I replayed everything in my head. I had just shoved away the woman that I loved. There it was again, my fear of commitment rearing its ugly head in my life once more. What had I done?

**Alice's POV**

Oh how I hated him as I stomped from the café. I refused to let the tears fall until I reached the safety of my apartment.

How dare he? How dare he tell me what to what not to worry about when it comes to my child? How _dare he_ tell me that I am not her mother? How _DARE HE?_

I was throwing things now; in my rage I had broken a vase and a snow globe.

It was then that I remembered that I still hadn't told him the truth. I sank down onto the carpet and cried for the rest of the afternoon and all through the evening.

When the Saturday night of the party rolled around, Bella called.

"Hey Alice, are you gonna come with us to the party?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." I didn't want to tell her that Jasper and I had broken up because then she and Rose would ditch the party to come and try to comfort me.

"Why not? You can put on something sexy and go tease Jasper with it." I could almost hear her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ah, I don't know…I think I'm starting to come down with a cold or something." I made up an excuse.

"Do you want me to come over and make you some soup or something?" She asked me worriedly.

"No! No, no you don't have to do that! Really, just go have some fun at the party. I might go a bit later. I'll let you know if I change my mind, yeah?" I forced some perkiness into my voice to try and convince her.

"Well, alright. But if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or Rose, okay?"

"Yup! Don't worry about me!" I hung up. She had given me an idea.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a garment bag from the back of my closet. I had been waiting forever to pull this out. It was one of my own designs. It was too perfect.

I was going to put it on and make sure caught the attention of every guy at that party. It was time that I got out and lived for once. It was time to move on and get another guy. And once I did, I'd go and get Elaina back and we'll live happily ever after and Jasper would be left standing there wishing he had never let me go.

Well…maybe not in _that_ order, but something like that.

Excitement coursed through my veins for the first time in over a week as I unzipped the garment bag. Tonight I would make Jasper beg for me to take him back.

**Jasper's POV**

The past week I had felt so empty, like I could never be happy again in my life. I think Elaina tried her best to try and lift my mood, but even her biggest grin wouldn't make me even crack a smile in return.

I was going to get a hotel room for the night and go with Elaina while my brothers threw the party, but they had hired a sitter and were forcing me to stay.

I had put some of Elaina's stuff into a giant bag to give to Christine, our neighbor. She and her boyfriend Chris were going to watch Elaina during the party. They lived on the floor below us and we had been friends with them since we moved in a few years ago.

The doorbell rang and I scooped Elaina and her bag up into my arms.

"Looks like Christine is here." I told her. She looked up at me strangely, as if she knew she was going to be missing something. "You better be a good girl for them. I'll go get you as soon as the party is over."

As I walked into the living room I found Edward letting her in.

"Hey Christine!" He stepped aside.

"Hi you two! Hey Elaina!" She reached out for her.

Elaina showed off her new teeth and reached out.

"Come here cutie pie!" She took her from me along with the bag. "Now Jasper, don't you worry about a thing. She will be perfectly fine! Chris and I watch my nephew, Brandon, all the time!"

"Fantastic! See Jasper, nothing to worry about." Edward slapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Christine!" Emmett was just walking through the room, but he paused when he saw her. "I mean, _hey Christine!_ Boy are _you_ looking fine tonight."

Christine giggled. "Thanks Emmett. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yeah, well…you know…" Emmett's eyes drifted from her face down south.

"Emmett, stop hitting on Christine and go make sure that the DJ and the bartender are set up." Edward waved him away.

"_FINE!_ Bye Christine!" Emmett waved and sauntered away.

"Sorry about that." Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "He forgets he has a girlfriend sometimes."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it! Have fun at your party!" She turned and stepped out with Elaina, but not before reassuring me again.

"You look tense." Edward gazed at, a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I-I'm fine." I said. I was trying to convince myself of it.

"Hey, Alice is coming later, isn't she? That'll lift you mood." He smiled and went to find Emmett.

I hadn't told them about us breaking up. They were in too good of a mood for me to bring them down. I doubted that she would show up. I hadn't heard from her in the past week, and she had responded to any of my calls, texts, or emails. I was beginning to believe that it was all really over.

I went to finish getting ready for the party, but my heart wasn't in it. I was not in the mood for any kind of socializing whatsoever. As I pulled a skinny tie around my neck, my mind drifted to her. All I wanted was Alice. I was thinking about just going to her apartment to see if she was there. Just seeing her would make me feel ten thousand times better.

**Later at the party…**

The party was in full swing by nine. There were a few people there that I hadn't seen in years. I conversed with them and it managed to keep my mind off of her for a little while. It didn't last long. It seemed as if with each new song that came on I had a different drink in my hand.

The room was starting to spin a little, when I spotted a gorgeous little thing dancing with some guy, probably a friend of Edward's by the looks of his preppy attire. She was wearing a tight fitting, short, black dress with sheer panels on the sides. The dress hugged her figure so well and when paired with the sheer parts of the design, it left little to the imagination. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

As I moved in to get a closer look, she turned around. Her face was all too familiar. I just couldn't quite place it. The alcohol was getting to me. I blinked rapidly to try and clear my head. Apparently it worked because I realized that it was Alice.

I was about to approach her, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find one of my ex-girlfriends, Camilla Fabray.

"Jasper! It's been so long!" She hugged me tightly.

"Camilla!" It had been almost two years since I had last seen her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here, there, everywhere!" She laughed. "California actually."

I had forgotten how bubbly and charismatic she was.

"We need to catch up. Care for a drink?" I extended my arm to her.

"I'd be delighted! We have _so_ much to discuss." She smiled and took hold of my arm.

We stopped at the bar to grab drinks and then I took her to the deck where it was relatively empty.

**Alice's POV**

I was so close! He was about to come over to me when some stupid blonde took him away. Well apparently that's his type. I'll never be able to compete with the tall, gorgeous, willowy blondes. I guess I'm just not good enough.

I took another drink from a guy that was going by with a tray. This would be my fourth, no fifth, no…I had lost count of how many drinks I had already downed.

As I reached for it, someone else was also going for it too.

"Sorry!" The guy smiled shyly and handed me the drink. He took a different one for himself. "Uh…to stealing drinks from pretty girls." He held his glass up toward me.

I arched an eyebrow. "To never being able to compete with blondes." I clinked my glass against his.

"I don't imagine why you would have that problem." His smile was endearing.

"Oh, you have no idea." I sighed. He was cute. Tall, light brown curly hair and lovely gray-green eyes. He had an all around almost casual-lazy look that was simply adorable. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

"I'm Alice by the way." I held my hand out to him.

"Peter." He took my hand and raised it to his lips. I swooned. He was such a gentleman.

**Meanwhile outside…Jasper's POV**

"So yeah, I basically took this job offer in Cali and now I'm just kind of visiting my family and picking up some stuff that I didn't get to take with me on my original move out west. I love it over there. Only thing that I'm missing right now though, is my dog. I got Emmett's text about the party so I decided to come." Camilla took a sip from her drink. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Oh…nothing much. Same old, same old." I shrugged.

"Come on! There must be _SOMETHING_ you want to tell me about!" She poked him in the shoulder.

"Eh…not really…" I trailed off.

"Okay. Then why don't you tell me about Elaina." She grinned at me.

"But…how do you know?" I was surprised that she knew.

"Ah, I have my ways." She pursed her lips flirtatiously.

"She's…absolutely the best thing that's ever happened to me." I sighed lovingly.

"Really? Now _that's_ something I never expected to hear coming from your mouth." She laughed.

"She's definitely changed me."

"Oh, I almost forgot! My sister Cindy sends her regards!" She imputed quickly.

I was studying her face. He wispy features reminded me of someone that I knew. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was _something_ about the way she smiled…

"Hello…Jasper?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Is there something on my face? Is anyone in there?"

Suddenly it clicked in my mind.

**Inside… Alice's POV**

Peter was turning out to be quite friendly. And he was an amazing dancer.

"So how do you know the guys?" I asked him.

"I'm actually an old friend of Jasper's. We were basically best friends all throughout the school years. We've kept in touch." He informed me.

"Oh, how nice!" I smiled. This complicated things. He was totally into me though. I could tell by the way he followed my every move.

As the song changed to a slow one, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you mind?" I asked sweetly.

"N-n-n-no." He stuttered out, and put his arms around mine. He was a good height, just about five foot nine. My four-nine height complimented him well. My stilettos gave me an extra three inches that boosted me closer to him.

Before I knew it he was leaning in closer…and closer…and closer…

**Jasper's POV**

The world had instantly become a brighter place. California, a dog, her sister _Cindy_ which was probably Cynthia, picking things up that she had left behind, and most importantly: she knew about Elaina.

I had finally found her again. How stupid was I that I didn't see it before?

I was absolutely elated! I had found my daughter's mother!

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" She giggled and followed me as I pulled her inside. "Where are we going?"

"I have to tell the world!" I was totally rejuvenated. Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Camilla was THE ONE.

As I pulled her inside, I had the full view of the dance floor. I was looking around for Emmett and Edward when I saw something else that caught my eye.

**Alice's POV**

His lips brushed softly and quickly against mine. They were soft, and reminded me of Jasper's. I wanted more. I pulled his face closer to mine and imagined that I was kissing Jasper.

When he pulled away, the magic disappeared.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I began.

"Already forgotten." He cut in and ran a hand through his hair.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" A voice made me turn around.

Jasper was standing behind me, the tall blonde at his side.

"Jasper!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"Jasper, I had no idea that you knew Peter. I hope this won't make things weird between us." I clung to Peter, and he actually pulled me closer.

"Wait, what? You two…are…" He didn't finish.

"Yes. Quite recently actually." I patted Peter's chest.

"Oh." Jasper choked out.

"Jasper I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back and you can introduce me to your friends, yes?" The blonde pecked him on the cheek and made her way to the bar.

"W-w-who is she?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe that I had stuttered.

"That," Jasper's eyes followed her, with an adoration that I had never seen before. "Is the mother of my child."

"What?" I felt dizzy.

**A/N: **Ah, I'm so mean for ending it here. Too bad! Reviews will get you a quicker update! Any suggestions or things that you want to see in the next chapter?

**DJ NOTE:** When Jackson Rathbone was younger, he used to be a DJ. His DJ name was DJ Joy Ride. Just thought that was a fun little piece of Jackson trivia for you all.


	20. Mama

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 20: Mama

A/N: I figured since it's the holiday season (and since I have some time off) you all would love an update! So here's my little gift to you! You're in for a nice little surprise in this chapter! Hopefully things will pick up some speed now and start to wrap up, yes? Happy reading and please review!

**Alice's POV**

It had been a week since the party. I woke up on Sunday with the biggest hangover headache of my life and in bed with Peter.

He looked younger when he slept, the stubble on his jaw line contradicting this. I almost wanted to caress his cheek, but then I was reminded of what had happened.

I hadn't been able to get it out since. This week was even harder than the week when we had broken up. It was harder because I was aware of how very happy Jasper was now. I never in my wildest dreams, however, predicted what he did.

**Emmett's POV**

So a week after the party that Eddie and I threw…and the world in this house is a _whole_ lot different from what it was last week. Let's start with Tuesday night, shall we? I get home rather late from some show that Rose roped me into going to. And what do I find on my couch?

Jasper and Camilla sucking the life out of each other, that's what. Man, I still need some bleach to get the image out of my head.

"Jasper?" I questioned in astonishment.

They ripped apart like lightning.

"Emmett!" Camilla grinned.

"Er…hey…" This was so awkward.

"We're engaged!" She squealed holding up her left hand to show off a diamond ring. **(A/N: Pics of Camilla and the ring on profile)**

Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

"Eh, come again?" I stared at her like an idiot. Maybe I didn't hear her correctly. Mom always says that I have bad hearing.

"We're getting married!" Jasper stood up excitedly.

I didn't even know what to say. My thoughts drifted to Alice. What happened to her? Weren't she and Jasper madly in love with each other?

On Thursday they were making arrangements for her to move in! I hate to say it, but this is a BACHELOR pad! _Not_ a bring-you-fiancée- to-live-with-you pad. Edward wasn't too pleased about this either.

On Friday he informed us that her moving in was only temporary. He was currently in the process of trying to find an apartment for them.

This means that I'm going to lose my munchkin soon. I'll be honest and say that at first I didn't even want her to stay, but now…life would be weird without her here to drool over something or just plain lie around on the carpet for me to jump over. I'm gonna miss her.

**Jasper's POV**

I've done it. The ultimate commitment…or well…_almost_. We haven't quite made it to the altar, but we're almost there. I couldn't possibly feel more complete. I have my child and my child's mother right beside me. Everything was falling into place.

Elaina seemed to remember Camilla well enough. Camilla was overjoyed to see her.

"Hello my dear!" She cooed at her. Elaina stared up at her, uncertain. "Come here pumpkin." Camilla scooped her up into her arms.

"Daaaaa!" She reached out for me. I grimaced but took her anyway. "I'm sorry. She just doesn't recognize you." I apologized.

"That's okay." Camilla smiled. "I have a feeling that we're going to become inseparable."

Later that night I lectured my kid for the first time.

"Now Elaina, that is _not_ how you treat your mother." I spoke sternly. "I know that you don't really remember her, but she's your mama alright. You have to make sure that she falls in love with you again."

Elaina looked up at me, her eyes two big blue-green orbs.

"Are you going to be a good girl for her now?" I asked her.

She replied with a yawn. I sighed.

"Alright, I guess it's time for bed." I picked her up from my bed and put her in her crib. She fell asleep quickly.

It was only a matter of time before the three of us became a real family. I smiled at the idea and closed my eyes. Things were looking up.

**Alice's POV**

He was going to marry Camilla Fabray, a girl he believed to be Elaina's mother. I had ruined _everything_. Now I would never get her back.

Peter noticed my distress immediately and tried to help.

"Alice, what is it? What can I do?" He pleaded with me.

This past week we had become rather close. I felt like I had known him my whole life. He was…quite perfect to say the least.

It was Sunday evening and Peter and I were strolling through the park, I was desperately trying to forget Jasper, when we ran into the exact last person that I ever wanted to see.

"Jasper!" Peter grinned.

"Peter!" He sounded surprised. "Alice." He said a bit quieter.

"What are you doing here?" Peter was filled with energy, once again reminding me of a young boy.

"Just strolling through the park, Elaina here wanted to see some ducks." Jasper gestured to the stroller.

I glanced down to see Elaina fully engaged in trying to remove the buckle attaching her to the seat.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Camilla, Jasper's fiancée." The blonde held her hand out to me. I was forced to shake it, what else could I do?

Her words hit me like a train. Even after having heard them from Bella on Wednesday, I still couldn't believe it.

"Alice kind of passed out from all of the alcohol on Saturday, that's why you didn't get to meet her." Peter smiled at me.

"Oh! So _you_ were the one that fainted!" She exclaimed.

"Er…yeah." I stared at my shoes. I couldn't even look up.

Suddenly, a wail pierced the air.

Elaina was going crazy, reaching her arms toward me. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" She wailed.

I didn't know what to do. Should I pick her up or leave her?

"Oh, Elaine hush!" Camilla practically barked at her. She didn't even get her name right. How could Jasper fall for this? How could he believe this? Was he crazy?

I had to leave before something went horribly wrong.

"We…better go." I said quietly, pulling Peter along. "It was, er…nice meeting you." I managed through gritted teeth.

I managed to take a few steps away before…

"Mama!" Elaina cried, tears streaming down her eyes, pudgy little hands reaching out for me.

"What?" I froze.

Jasper's jaw dropped.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! _Mama_! MAMA!" Elaina's screams became successively louder with each repetition.

"I-I don't know what's come over her." Jasper choked out. He knelt next to the stroller.

"Elaina, Alice isn't your Mama." He said to her calmly. "Camilla," She stepped forward, "is your Mama."

"Ma_ma_!" She completely ignored him and struggled toward me.

It took all of me not to rush forward and take her.

No matter what Jasper tried she couldn't be calmed. Finally, he broke down.

"Alice?" He turned to me, his eyes desperate.

I stepped toward her and unbuckled her from the stroller. As soon as she was in my arms she calmed down.

"Shhh, there, there." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Maaaa." She whimpered and tangled her little hand in my hair.

For a few moments, there was nothing else in the world except for the two of us. She was all that ever mattered.

She sniffled and cooed to her. "It's okay, Baby." I whispered to her.

As I pulled her away to look at her, I realized what I had to do. I looked at her, with her blonde curls and tear-filled, blue green eyes and saw what I hadn't seen in a _long_ time.

I saw my baby girl. My treasure, my little angel. Everything flashed before my eyes, finding out I was pregnant, her birth, the short time that I got to spend with her, and her possible future with Camilla. I couldn't have her forget who I was. I couldn't leave her.

I had to get my baby back.

Bella came over a few days later. She had called about Elaina and I told her to come over. There was something that I needed to tell her in person.

"Alice!" she hugged me. "What's going on? Jasper told me about Elaina's strange behavior in the park. And now she refuses to be near Camilla at all." She sounded confused.

"Though I really don't blame her, Camilla is…somewhat…_strange_." Bella muttered to herself.

"Bella, you may want to sit down." I gestured toward the couch.

She sat as I told her to, but looked at me curiously.

"Alice, it's all very strange. Jasper's had the hardest time with her lately. She's just not herself. He doesn't know what's gotten into her! I mean, she thought you were her _mother_ for Pete's sake!" She went on and on.

"Maybe it's because I am." I whispered.

"She's been fussy, and she refuses to go with Camilla _or _with Jasper. It's lucky that Emmett and Edward have had some luck with cheering her up. She's just so down. I don't understand what's wrong. Rose is beside herself and Esme has offered to fly out, but Jasper's trying to avoid that. But the poor thing is worn out from crying." Bella sighed.

"Crying?" I was more worried now than ever.

"Yes! The little dear just sits in the corner, refusing to play with her toys or with anyone, just saying 'Mama, mama, mama' over and over again. I'm afraid that Jasper's going to go crazy! He's tried all sorts of bonding techniques to get Elaina re-attached to Camilla,"

"They aren't going to work." I cut her off.

"Why not? They've worked with other children. And Camilla! She's going insane too! She yells at the poor baby, probably thinking that she'll understand. She actually turned red once, I thought she was going to slap Elaina!" Bella's fists clenched.

"She _what_?" No way in HELL was she going to harm as much as a hair on my baby's head.

"YES! Luckily Jasper stopped her, but Elaina's not doing well at all. Maybe you should go visit her? Y'know…just to see if maybe it'll calm her down a bit? I mean, she _did_ call you her Mama." She suggested.

It was now or never. I had to tell her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I began.

"Yes?" She blinked at me hopefully.

She was probably expecting something cheerful and happy, not the bomb that I lowered on her.

"I _am_ Elaina's mother." I said quietly.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!**__**I'm so evil for leaving it there, but you'll just have to review if you want more! The more reviews, the quicker the update! :) **


	21. Just a Dream

Good Things Come in Small Packages

Chapter 21: Just a Dream

A/N: Due to popular demand…you all get another chapter! Be happy!

NOTE: This chapter was partially inspired by Nelly's song, _Just a Dream_. If you want you should listen to it either during or after to understand.

**Emmett's POV (I love his POV)**

So Elaina is finally starting to drive her own father crazy. Honestly, I fear for the kid's life when Camilla's around. Not that I have an issue with Jasper hookin' it up with her…but…well, I have an issue with him hookin' it up with her.

I don't like the way she treats her own kid. I'm beginning to think that maybe Elaina was better off with just Jasper in the first place. She's constantly glaring at the poor kid and telling her to shut up…well just with _prettier_ words. I'm kind of surprised that she has such a vocabulary. Maybe moving to California exposed her to some sailors or SOMETHING!

She used to be so nice and just today I overheard her talking on the phone to her friend about how to put a kid up for adoption. Is she for real? Over my dead body will Elaina leave this house like that.

But anyway, I don't know…there's something fishy going on. Jasper's tried everything. I'm pretty sure he's ready to just throw himself out the window. I gotta do something about all of this before he tries.

**Alice's POV**

I had done it. I had told Bella _and_ Rosalie that I was Elaina's mother. Now all I have to do is find some way to break it to Jasper. I was so afraid that he was going to be very, very angry with me.

But I can't be a big baby. I had to do this. I _needed_ to do this. From what I've heard about Camilla, Elaina was _not_ in good hands right now.

On the other hand, I was almost walking on clouds. My baby remembered and knew exactly who I am. Maybe things won't be as bad as I think they will be?

**Jasper's POV**

Elaina was becoming my least favorite person. Ever since that day in the park, she refused to even acknowledge Camilla or even come to me. I'm so confused about her behavior. She just sits in the corner of her crib and cries her eyes out, repeating 'mama' over and over again. I've tried everything, I give up.

"Please Baby?" I pleaded for what seemed like the billionth time that day. "Come on," I held my arms out for her. I had discovered earlier that if I picked her up against her will, all hell would break loose.

"I've already told you," Camilla spoke from the bed. "What she needs is a good spanking."

My head spun at the thought of hurting my kid.

"We're not going to use physical punishment to discipline our child, Camilla." I said through gritted teeth.

I hated to admit it, but Camilla was starting to grate on my nerves. It was fine that she had been raised in a household where being spanked was the norm, but I didn't want to raise Elaina that way.

"I'm telling you, it works." She didn't look up from her book.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Jasper," she sighed and got up from the bed to come over to me. "You're much too soft with her. She's used to always getting her way with you. Maybe you need to teach her that this isn't always going to be the case. The younger they learn the better." She massaged my shoulders suggestively.

"Come to bed, she'll figure out that crying isn't going to get her anywhere eventually." She kissed my hair and pulled my arm.

"Yeah, I'll come right now." I nodded.

"Okay." She went back to bed.

"Good night, Love." I tried to kiss Elaina, but judging by the glare on her face, I decided not to. That glare looked _extremely_ familiar…but I couldn't place it. I figured it was one of Camilla's facial expressions and let it be.

I snapped off the lights and climbed into bed with Camilla. The second I hit the sheets she was all over me.

"I've missed you." She straddled my lap and ran her lips along my neck. Our previous relationship had been one of mainly friends with _very_ good benefits. But I wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Camilla," I discouraged her. "Elaina's just in the next room."

"Oh, and now the kid is going to dominate your sex life too?" She growled angrily.

I ran a hand through my hair. "It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's that I don't want to…scare her."

"We'll be _very_ quiet. I promise." She whispered seductively.

"No." I growled and pushed her off.

"Fine. Whatever." She turned over and ignored me.

I couldn't sleep. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I was doing something terribly wrong.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, I dreamt…of Alice.

In my dream, she was…gorgeous to say the least. We were at a party, and she sat next to me at the bar. It was like I was meeting her for the first time again. But it all seemed _way_ too familiar, like I had done it all before.

**Alice's POV (Warning: a very MILD scene…if you don't like it, skip to Jasper's POV)**

I sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Peter slept soundly next to me. My mind was swirling with thoughts of Jasper, of me, of Elaina. I just couldn't handle the idea of some deranged woman hurting my daughter and marrying Jasper. With all of my thoughts so scattered, my mind drifted to the night I met Jasper…the same night that Elaina was conceived on.

_Flashback_

I was being set up by Bella and Rosalie again. Sure, it was nice to see them again after such a long time, but the second they heard I was single, they insisted on setting me up with someone for Eric Yorkie's birthday party.

I desperately hoped that this guy wasn't like the last one that they had tried to set me up with. Tyler Crowley had been…well, a creep.

My hopes were crushed when I discovered that the guy they had set me up with had just broken up with a girlfriend. I steeled myself for his post-break up attitude, but it never came.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," He held his hand out to me. I caught a hint of a southern drawl and wondered where he was actually from.

"Alice Brandon." I took his hand.

"Care to join me for a drink? I wouldn't mind company as pretty as you." He thought I was pretty. Apparently that's all I would ever be for guys like him.

"Sure," I sighed and prepared myself for a long, boring night. "Why not?"

He liked the harder liquor, going for vodka and brandy. I couldn't handle anything stronger than wine, I ordered three that night.

He decided to drink himself away and soon enough I was the hottest girl around for him.

I wasn't going to complain. He was not shabby at all. He was tall; about six foot two with curly blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. In other words, he was gorgeous, so it was completely out of the question that he would ever be attracted to me while sober.

Eventually he became so wasted that I felt bad for him. I decided to get a cab to take him home. Somehow, I ended up getting in the cab with him. I'll be honest; I'd had a few drinks with him, but not enough to be half as gone as he was.

He sweet talked me in the cab, and next thing I knew I was pushing him onto his bed. He pulled me down with him.

I couldn't help myself. He smelled so good. I kissed the hollow at the baseof his neck and inhaled his scent. He moaned my name and wrapped his arms around me. I had found his most sensitive spot without trying.

Soon we were tangled up in sheets, clothes strewn on the floor and he was sweetly apologizing for every move that he was making.

"I promise I won't hurt you. You have to tell me if I'm hurting you." He kept repeating to me. I could only nod. My mind was too enticed with the idea of being loved by him to really understand what I was doing.

Before I could come to my senses, we had already begun. I cried, and he asked me if I wanted to stop. I told him to continue. My fingers wound themselves into his hair and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

His mouth covered mine and he kissed me gently. My fear evaporated with his kisses. As his movements became faster I pulled him tighter to me.

"Alice!" His voice husky and breathless. "So…tense." He gasped out.

I tried to relax, but I couldn't. All I could think of was how I didn't even know him, and yet I was here in his bed with him.

At one point I couldn't help but move with him. I was functioning on pure instinct now.

I screamed as he broke me, and it was over. He pulled away breathless and exhausted.

I had given myself to a man that I didn't know. I was such a foolish girl, how could I have been so stupid?

He pulled me near him as he drifted off to sleep. I was nothing different for him. He had done this many times, I wasn't the first, nor would I be the last. But these things didn't hurt me. What truly broke my heart was that I would make no difference for him. If I left now, it wouldn't matter to him.

A few weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant. Whoever said that you couldn't get pregnant the first time was lying.

_End of flashback_

**Jasper's POV**

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I was covered in sweat and in dire need of a cold shower. My head was so confused.

I tiptoed quietly to the bathroom and started the water. I didn't wait for it to warm up.

I tried to clear my head, but my hormones had other plans.

I had never slept with Alice; I didn't understand why I suddenly was having this urge or why I had that dream.

I tried picturing Camilla, in various compromising ways I might add, but it didn't work. It was Alice that finally allowed me to ease up.

I stood under the running water for a long time. All I could think about was Alice.

Was it possible that my dream was something that I had already lived?

I discovered that if I focused hard enough, I was able to vaguely remember it.

What shocked me the most was that it had actually happened. I couldn't believe it. I mean, it really could be just a dream, right?

But really…what did it mean?

Was Alice…no. There was no way! But…was there?

I left the shower feeling more confused than when I had entered.

Did this mean that I still needed Alice? I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for her.

Seeing her with _Peter_ of all people sort of hit me hard. Was I not good enough?

Peter has always been the better of the two of us. All throughout school he had more girlfriends, he was better at sports, and he was way handsomer than I was.

I couldn't take losing her to him. But, if I was with Camilla then she couldn't be with me. Maybe I shouldn't have been such a coward and have just proposed to _her_ instead.

I could still see her smile, her eyes; feel her hair in my fingers. I was beginning to realize that _she_ was the love of my life, _NOT_ Camilla.

I had finally come to my senses and broke down in the hallway. I was so angry I wanted to punch something. I needed to get her back and have her near me.

I sat there in the hallway for a long time, just thinking. Thinking about her, about me, about us in general. As the night began to lighten, I knew what I had to do today. I had to break it off with Camilla and find Alice.

I didn't know if she would accept my apology for hurting her, but I had to try. I'd never know unless I gave it a shot. She was more important to me than the mother of my child. Funny how things change when someone's gone.

I wanted to give her everything that she's ever wanted. I wanted to make her blissfully happy for the rest of her life. I wanted her to be the mother of every one of my future children. I wanted to marry Alice Brandon.

I could see it all, a small wedding and Elaina happy as a lark again. Maybe we could even move back to Washington and live in a cozy little house, a big tree in the back yard to attach a swing to. I could work for the Forks' paper again, and I doubt it would be hard for Alice to pick up a job as a designer for a magazine in Seattle or something. Or if she didn't want to work she could stay home with Elaina, whatever she wanted.

I could picture the three of us, together, happy. The rose to blaze through the window in the hallway, and I snapped out of my thoughts. All I could do now was hope that it wouldn't all just be a dream.

I got up to grab my cell off of the side table; Camilla was still asleep, as was Elaina. They both looked so peaceful as they slept, something that neither of them had been the past few days.

I stepped out silently, neither of them even aware of my presence. I resumed my place in the hallway and flipped open my phone.

It was early, yes, but Alice usually went for a run at sunrise. Hopefully she would answer. I pressed 1 for her speed dial. As the call connected I prayed for her to pick up. When it went to voicemail, my heart sunk. Maybe she wasn't out yet. Maybe she ignored my call because she had moved on. Maybe I was all wrong for her.

I waited a few minutes and tried again. This time it rang.

"Please pick up, please." I quietly pleaded.

"Jasper?"

A/N: So what do you think? I hope it wasn't _too_ graphic. I'm really terrible at any kind of scene of that sort. Please review! All comments and requests are fully taken into consideration.


End file.
